La famille Cullen
by AliceCullen0027
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'Edward, d'Esmée, de Rosalie puis d'Emmett depuis leurs transformations. Mais également venez découvrir comment ont-ils vécu l'arrivée d'Alice et de Jasper. Chaque personnage aura son point de vue sur ce qui s'est passé.
1. PDV Carlisle chap 1

**Partie 1: Carlisle**

CHAPITRE 1: En vingt ans, je ne l'ai jamais oubliée

**1911. Je travaillai à Colombus dans l'Ohio en tant que médecin. Après près de deux siècles et demi d'apprentissage et de retenue, j'exerçai enfin la médecine. Les débuts furent très difficiles, le sang humain me frappant plus que ce que j'aurais pu croire. Ce matin-là, j'allais faire une rencontre qui changerait à jamais ma vie.**

**J'étais à la cafétéria en train de lire un livre. C'était ma pause (bien que je n'en eus pas besoin mais j'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit afin que je ne saute pas sur les patients). Une bonne chasse s'avérait ce soir-là.**

**« _ Eh bien, Carlisle, vous faites une de ces têtes!**

**Je relevai la tête. Une infirmière, avec qui je m'entendais assez bien, m'apporta un verre d'eau que je déclinai.**

**_ Non merci, Julie. **

**_ Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer,dit-elle avec un sourire. Vous n'avez pas l'air en très grande forme.**

**_ Mal dormi, mentis-je. **

**_ Allez-y, j'irais expliquer à Kens!**

**_ Merci Julie, je vous le revaudrai. »dis-je en me levant.**

**J'allai chercher mes affaires dans les vestiaires et partit. Je déposai mes affaires dans la chambre d'hôtel où je dormais. Puis je me mis en route vers les bois afin de chasser. Soudain, je m'arrêtai. Un bruit me figea. C'était un bruit que je connaissais bien, un coeur. Un coeur humain. Il y avait donc un humain par ici alors que j'étais venu pour chasser. Soudain, le coeur s'emballa avant qu'un cri ne m'attira. Je courus vers ce bruit tout en restant discret et je vis une jeune fille assise dans les buissons, se tenant la jambe. Elle pleurait également. Je m'approchais vivement si bien qu'elle ne m'aperçut pas.**

**« _ Bonjour, dis-je.**

**Elle leva la tête et je mis ma main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne crie.**

**_ N'aie pas peur, dis-je. Je me promenais par ici quand je t'ai vue. Je suis également médecin. Puis-je voir ta jambe?**

**Elle acquiesça, tout en me regardant.**

**_ Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune demoiselle?**

**_ Esmée Ann Platt, dit la jeune fille.**

**Sa voix me figea. Elle était tellement douce. J'avais soif et pourtant, je ne la considérais pas comme un repas potentiel.**

**_ Quel âge as-tu?**

**_ 16 ans, docteur.**

**_ Mmh, dis-je en tâtant sa jambe tandis qu'elle grimaçait, je pense qu'elle est cassée. Habites-tu tout près d'ici?**

**_ Oui, dit-elle. Mais je ne peux pas marcher!**

**_ Je te porterais, dis-je en souriant. Laisse-moi faire.**

**Je me levai et la soulevai. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était souple et légère!**

**_ Comment vous appelez-vous, docteur?me demanda-t-elle alors que je marchais vers le sud.**

**_ Carlisle Cullen, Esmée, dis-je. Ah, je vois ta maison.**

**Elle ferma les yeux et je pensai que c'était due à sa jambe. J'arrivai à la porte de la maison Platt et je frappai. Une femme ouvrit.**

**_ Esmée!s'écria-t-elle. Mais qu'as-tu? Que lui avez-vous fait?**

**Je me figeai. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle me tenait pour responsable de l'accident de sa fille.**

**_ Calmez-vous, Mme Platt, dis-je calmement. J'ai croisé votre fille dans les bois, elle venait de tomber d'un arbre. J'ai bien peur que sa jambe soit cassée. Je suis médecin. Vous devriez aller lui faire une radiographie pour être sur. Je tenais seulement à vous la ramener. Je la voyais mal ramper jusqu'ici avec sa jambe!**

**_ Oh... Euh... Merci, docteur. »dit Mme Platt, confuse.**

**Durant les jours qui suivirent, j'observai la jeune fille discrètement. Je me faufilai dans sa chambre sans bruit et la regardai dormir. Ne pouvant tenir face à ce sentiment qui grandissait en moi, je quittai Colombus sans avoir dit adieu à la jeune fille. Il me fallut plusieurs mois avant qu'elle disparaisse dans un coin de ma tête.**

**1918. J'étais prostré dans la cabane, me demandant si j'avais bien fait. J'écoutai hurler le jeune Edward Masen, douleur qui était provoqué par mon venin dans ses veines. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois jours qu'il hurlait. J'avais envie de l'achever pour qu'il ne souffre plus. Mais sa mère m'avait conjuré de le sauver. Était-ce le prix qu'il fallait que j'endure pour le sauver? Surement. Puis les hurlements s'atténuèrent et sa peau blanchit. Je comprenais que j'avais enfin réussi. J'avais créé un vampire. Comment allais-je lui expliquer ce qu'il était devenu? M'en voudrait-il? Se battrait-il contre moi? Lui ayant une force incroyable tandis que je refusais toujours de me battre? Comprendrait-il que nous nous nourrissions de sang animal? Tant de questions auquel je n'avais aucune réponse. Je commençais à réfléchir à mon plaidoyer.**

**« ****_Edward, avant de mourir, ta mère m'a fait promettre de te sauver. Savait-elle ce que j'étais? Je l'ignore et je ne le saurais jamais. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen et je suis un vampire. N'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je t'ai vu souffrir sur ton lit, agonisant de la grippe espagnole. Les mots de ta mère résonnaient dans ma tête. Je t'ai pris, emmené dans ma cabane. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Je t'ai mordu dans le cou. J'ai failli ne pas m'arrêter. Mais j'ai réussi. Désormais, toi aussi, tu es un vampire. Tu auras sans doute peur, et je le comprendrais très bien. »_**

**_ Non, je n'ai pas peur.**

**_ Tu te... Quoi?**

**J'étais assis dans un coin de la pièce, la tête dans les mains, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Devant moi, se tenait un magnifique jeune homme, aux cheveux cuivres et aux yeux d'un rouge cramoisis. Il me regardait comme je le regardais. Cette fois, c'était moi qui avait peur. Il émit un petit rire. Je me figeai encore plus.**

**_ C'est le sommet!dit-il d'une voix enchanteresse. C'est moi qui devrait avoir peur de vous et c'est vous qui avait peur de moi! Et non, je ne me battrai pas contre vous.**

**Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés. Comment pouvait-il entendre mes pensées?**

**_ Je n'en sais rien, dit-il. Mais il me semble que vous me parliez.**

**_ En... Tu entends mes pensées?demandai-je.**

**_ Oui, apparemment, dt-il, soudain inquiet. Mais je voudrais entendre la fin de l'histoire.**

**_ Oh, euh... oui. Les débuts d'un vampire sont assez... difficiles. La soif est omniprésente et... Oh, mais... Tu as soif!**

**Il me regarda puis mit sa main à sa gorge.**

**_ Je ne vais pas te tenir plus longtemps ici, dis-je. Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai les yeux dorés?**

**_ Oui, je vois dans votre esprit que j'ai les yeux rouges.**

**_ Je ne me nourris pas de sang humain mais de sang animal. C'est assez dur au début mais on finit par s'y habituer. Je ne voulais pas être celui que j'étais devenu alors tuer des êtres humains... Non. Je ne te garde pas prisonnier. Si tu veux partir, tu peux. Mais sache une seule chose: il faut garder le secret sur notre existence. Le soleil est notre pire ennemi: nous étincelons lorsque les rayons nous touchent. Maintenant que choisis-tu? Veux-tu partir ou préfères-tu rester avec moi?**

**_ Je n'ai nulle part où aller, murmura-t-il. **

**Je n'osai le lui demander. Suivre mon mode de vie était difficile, extrêmement difficile, surtout pour un nouveau-né.**

**_ Pourquoi pas?me dit-il. Ai-je une autre solution?**

**_ Boire du sang humain étancherait totalement ta soif mais il faudrait bouger sans cesse.**

**_ Mais vous n'aimez pas trop cette idée, je la vois dans votre esprit.**

**_ Tu es libre de choisir ta voie.**

**_ Je vais essayer alors, dit-il. Si vous voulez de moi.**

**_ Bien sur, » dis-je.**

**Durant les mois qui suivirent, Edward s'habituait avec une rare finesse au mode de vie que j'avais choisi. Six mois après la transformation d'Edward, nous quittâmes Chicago et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'Alaska. Nous arrivâmes à Anchorage. Alors que je chassai en compagnie d'Edward, je rencontrai une ancienne connaissance.**

**« _ Eleazar?dis-je.**

**Le vampire se retourna et Edward se mit en position de défense. ****_Aucun souci, Edward, c'est juste un vieil ami._**** Il se détendit tandis que le vampire brun nous regardait.**

**_ Que je suis content de te voir en pleine forme, dis-je en lui serrant la main.**

**_ Moi aussi, Carlisle, dit-il avec un sourire. Je vois que tu t'es trouvé un compagnon!**

**_ Oui, dis-je. J'ai du moi-même me charger de sa transformation. Edward, approche!**

**_ Toi? Toi, le vampire végétarien qui n'a jamais gouté au sang humain?dit-il en riant.**

**_ Eh oui, dis-je avec un petit rire. Edward, je te présente Eleazar, un vieil ami que j'ai rencontré chez les Volturi. Eleazar, je te présente Edward. Mais c'est toi qui me dit que je suis végétarien? Regarde-toi!**

**_ Il a rejoint un clan un peu plus loin avec sa compagne, dit Edward.**

**Eleazar le regarda.**

**_ Un télépathe à distance, murmura Eleazar. Un sacré don!**

**Edward me regarda et nous rîmes.**

**_ Eleazar a le don de détecter les pouvoirs des vampires ou humains, expliquai-je. Excuse-le, Eleazar, il est encore jeune.**

**_ Je vois cela.**

**_ Eleazar!s'écrièrent plusieurs voix.**

**Edward et moi nous raidîmes. Quatre vampires arrivèrent, tris femmes blondes et une femme brune.**

**_ C'est un vieil ami, dit Eleazar aux quatre femmes. **

**_ Oh, dit la femme brune. **

**_ Carlisle, Edward, je vous présente ma compagne Carmen, et les soeurs Denali: Tanya, Kate et Irina.**

**_ Denali?murmurai-je. J'en ai vaguement entendu parler...**

**_ Peut-être à cause de notre mère, répliqua Irina. Sasha et l'enfant immortel!**

**_ Oh, dis-je. Excusez-moi.**

**_ Pas de souci, dit Tanya en regardant Edward. Un jeune vampire... **

**_ Carlisle, allez chasser, toi et Edward, et venez nous rejoindre un peu plus tard. Ton jeune protégé est assoiffé. Mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre », dit Eleazar.**

**Je souris et Edward et moi reprîmes la chasse. Une heure plus tard, je humai Eleazar (connaissant déjà son fumet) et je suivis l'odeur. Elle nous amena à un charmant cottage en rondins au milieu de nulle part, idéal pour des vampires.**

**« _ Ah, Carlisle! Que de temps ont passé!**

**_ A qui le dis-tu!dis-je. Tu as enfin trouvé ta moitié!**

**_ Oui, dit-il en prenant Carmen par la taille. Nous avons rencontré Kate pendant une chasse et nous sommes devenus amis. Nous sommes restés avec elles. D'ailleurs quand elles m'ont parlé de leur mode de vie, j'ai pensé à toi!**

**_ Amusant, dit Carlisle. **

**Kate se tenait assez loin de nous.**

**_ Au moindre contact, elle électrocute la personne, chuchota Edward à mon oreille.**

**_ Que ce doit être pénible d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa tête tout le temps, dit Tanya.**

**_ Les vampires ont une ouïe indéfinissable, dis-je à Edward. Tu peux me parler à voix basse, ils t'entendront comme si tu parlais à voix haute. »**

**Nous restâmes avec les Denali pendant plusieurs mois avant qu'Edward ne vint me trouver une nuit pendant que les autres chassaient.**

**« _ Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé avant, car je pensais que cela ne me regardait pas mais cette question n'arrête pas de revenir, surtout quand tu es seul.**

**Je le regardais, ses yeux ambres exprimant de la curiosité et du respect. Je me détournai de son regard. Je savais à qui il faisait allusion. Le visage d'Esmée Ann Platt revenait souvent dans ma tête. ****_Elle? Que veux-tu savoir?_**

**_ Comment tu l'as rencontré, par exemple. Sauf si cela te gêne, je ne t'en parlerais plus. Tu as l'air de tenir beaucoup à elle.**

**_ Je l'ai rencontrée six ans avant que je ne te transforme, expliquai-je. J'allais chasser quand j'ai entendu un bruit sourd. Une jeune fille était tombée d'un arbre et avait la jambe cassée. Il a fallu deux secondes pour que je tombe sous son charme. Je l'ai ramenée chez elle et pendant plusieurs jours, je suis allée l'espionner durant son sommeil. Mais elle était bien trop jeune et bien trop fragile.**

**_ Tu as quitté la ville ensuite, dit-il en lisant dans mon esprit. Pourtant tu penses sans arrêt à elle.**

**_ Oui, elle m'a ensorcelé.**

**Nous émîmes un petit rire.**

**_ Pourquoi ne pas aller la voir?me demanda-t-il. Qu'as-tu à perdre?**

**_ Rien, dis-je avec un soupir. Tu as peut-être raison. Nous partirons demain, après avoir chasser.**

**_ Très bien, » dit-il en se levant, me laissant seul dans mes réflexions.**

**Deux semaines plus tard, nous déménageâmes près d'Ashland. Je trouvai un poste en tant que médecin urgentiste. Edward étudiait pendant ce temps-là. Un soir, quand je rentrai, je lui offris un cadeau.**

**« _ 12 septembre 1921, dis-je. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que tu me supportes, dis-je en souriant.**

**_ Trois ans? Déjà!dit-il en levant le nez de son livre de français. Oh, elle est magnifique!**

**Il prit la bague et la contempla.**

**_ Pendant ta transformation, je me suis rendue dans la maison de tes parents. J'ai pris quelques effets. Cette bague appartenait à ta mère, Elizabeth Masen.**

**_ Elle est magnifique, dit-il d'une petite voix.**

**_ Si tu veux, j'ai deux gros cartons dans ma chambre. Tu peux aller voir. Tout est à toi!**

**_ J'irais, me dit-il. Carlisle?**

**_ Oui?**

**_ Je me suis promené en ville aujourd'hui, dit-il. Ca a été dur mais j'y ai résisté. J'ai croisé une femme dont son esprit était fort intéressant.**

**_ Raconte, dis-je.**

**_ Elle s'appelle Esmée Evenson, dit-il.**

**Je fronçai les sourcils.**

**_ Oui, c'est bien elle, dit Edward. Ton visage revenait souvent dans ses pensées. Elle est institutrice dans une petite école ici, à Ashland. Elle a eu un bébé il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle est veuve, son mari étant mort dans la guerre.**

**Je soupirai. Ce que j'avais craint était arrivé. Elle était mariée, veuve, et mère!**

**_ Mais... si elle a eu un bébé il y a peu, son mari doit être encore vivant?**

**_ C'est étrange, dit-il. Maintenant que tu me le dis, elle ne pensait pas à son mari? Le peu que je sache, elle a été battue.**

**Je grognai de rage.**

**_ Je comprend, c'est odieux! Je la comprends, dit-il. Je retourne étudier.**

**Je me levai, tendu. Je devais la retrouver mais je ne voulais pas laisser Edward seul.**

**_ Je peux rester seul, dit-il. Je n'ai pas soif, ça va aller. »**

**Je lui souriais en guise de remerciement. Il me sourit en retour et je partis. J'entrai dans l'école où elle travaillait afin de trouver des informations. J'en trouvai une, elle habitait dans une maisonnette près des falaises. Je m'y précipitais et humai. C'était une sensation étrange, n'ayant jamais chassé l'humain. Je ne la trouvai pas. Je téléphonai à Edward lui disant que j'allais directement travaillé après avoir chasser. Il me souhaita une bonne chasse et une bonne journée et je raccrochai. **

**Quelques heures plus tard, j'arrivai à l'hôpital. Une infirmière m'attrapa alors que j'arrivai.**

**« _ Ah, Carlisle, dit-elle. Nous venons d'amener une jeune femme à la morgue. Elle s'appelle Esmée Evenson, son nourrisson est mort peu de temps avant. Elle a sauté des falaises. Pouvez-vous l'enregistrer dans les données?**

**_ Bien sur, dis-je en prenant le dossier.**

**Je l'ouvris et un sifflement aigu s'échappa de ma bouche. Je me précipitai à allure humaine dans mon bureau et relut le nom de la personne. Esmée Ann Platt Evenson. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas elle! Non!**

**Je voulais en être certain. Je me dirigeai vers la morgue. Un bruit me terrifia. Un coeur battait encore, pourtant la personne se trouvait ici. Je me dirigeai vers ce bruit. Je regardai le numéro. 56. 56? N'était-ce pas le numéro... Je l'ouvris d'un geste. Une magnifique jeune femme, rougie par son sang, était allongée, son coeur battant très lentement et irrégulièrement. C'était bien elle. Esmée Platt. N'écoutant que ma raison, je la pris, empruntai l'issue de secours et courus jusqu'à la maisonnée. Son parfum m'enivra. Edward m'attendait, ayant perçu nos pensées. Il était figé, tendu.**

**« _ Edward, tu dois partir...**

**_ Je résisterai, répliqua-t-il. Que s'est-il passé?**

**Je laissai tomber le dossier que j'avais enfoui dans une de mes poches. Il le prit et le lut. Un sifflement lui échappa.**

**_ Tu... Que vas-tu faire?**

_**Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, son coeur cesse de battre. **_

**_ Tu dois choisir, me dit-il. Je pars chasser. Occupe-toi d'elle. Elle est ta moitié, je pense. Tu ne l'as pas amenée là par hasard.**

**Il partit, me laissant seul avec le pauvre corps d'Esmée. Je l'allongeai sur la table.**

**_ Je suis désolé, lui dis-je. Pardonne-moi. **

**J'enfonçai mes crocs dans son cou. Je répétai la même morsure au niveau de ses coudes, ses poignets, ses genoux, ses chevilles. Je pris une seringue et j'enlevai une partie de mon venin que j'implantai directement dans son coeur.**

**_ Vis, je t'en supplie, reviens-moi! »**

**Je répétai cela inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'Edward revienne, trois heures plus tard.**

**« _ Carlisle, comment te sens-tu?demanda-t-il.**

**_ J'ai agi trop tard, murmurai-je avec une voix à peine audible. Je n'aurais pas du attendre aussi longtemps!**

**_ Tu as bien fait, me dit-il. Je n'arrive pas à la capter.**

_**Comment ça?**_

**_ Eh bien, c'est comme si son esprit était sur une mauvaise fréquence. C'est assez irritant, dit-il avec une grimace. Le tien est clair, net, précis, le sien est... différent. J'arrive cependant à distinguer deux mots: ange et bébé. Je ne l'entendrais pas si elle était morte!**

**Soudain, contre toute attente, elle se mit à hurler. Edward sursauta.**

**_ Le venin, dis-je. Il agit.**

**Edward me sourit.**

**_ Je t'aiderais. Je sais ce que c'est d'être un nouveau vampire. »**

**Trois jours plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux.**

**« _ Je suis au paradis, dit-elle. Je suis au paradis.**

**_ Esmée, m'entends-tu?demandai-je, Edward à mes côtés.**

**_ Oui, dit-elle, ses yeux rubis étincelants.**

**_ Esmée, je suis désolé, dis-je. Je sais que tu dois être complètement perdue. Ce que je vais te dire est très important. **

**_ Il n'y a rien d'aussi important que d'être avec toi au paradis.**

**_ Elle se croit au paradis avec son ange, dit Edward avec un petit rire. Elle aussi ne t'a jamais oublié!**

**_ Nous ne sommes pas au paradis, ni à l'enfer, répliquai-je avec douceur. Esmée, nous sommes vivants d'une certaine manière.**

**_ Viv... Vivante?répéta-t-elle. NON! Je ne veux pas! Je veux mourir! NON!**

**Elle fit un tour en arrière et se plaqua contre le mur. Soudain, elle porta ses mains à son cou.**

**_ Elle a soif, dit Edward.**

**_ Elle doit d'abord savoir, dis-je puis je m'avançai lentement vers elle. Esmée, c'est moi Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui peut t'aimer. Esmée, tu es... tu es comme moi, à présent. Un vampire.**

**Elle me regarda, une lueur de peur dans ses yeux cramoisis.**

**_ Tout d'abord, il faut que tu contrôles ta soif. Viens.**

**Je tendis la main. Elle la pris et me colla à elle.**

**_ Nous resterons toujours ensemble?**

**_ Si tu veux de moi, oui, ais il faut que tu chasses.**

**Elle détourna la tête et s'aperçut dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Elle se dévisagea. Je regardais Edward qui souriait.**

**_ Elle se demande pourquoi elle a des yeux rouges alors que les tiens sont dorés!**

**Surprise, Esmée le regarda.**

**_ Il peut lire dans chaque esprit, dis-je. Certains vampires sont dotés de pouvoirs. J'en connais un petit nombre. Pour répondre à ta question, si nos yeux sont dorés, c'est que nous nous nourrissons de sang animal et non humains. Cela prend du temps à s'habituer. Demande à Edward.**

**_ C'est vrai que c'est difficile. Même encore maintenant, c'est difficile. Après trois ans de vie vampirique. Carlisle, elle a soif, il faut qu'elle chasse!**

**_ Très bien, allons-y. »**

**Nous sortîmes, Edward ayant tenu à nous accompagner. Les nouveaux-nés étaient rapides et j'avais constaté qu'il était plus rapide que moi. J'acceptai. Et en effet, alors que nous venions de sortir, Esmée se raidit et me lâcha la main. Elle se mit à courir vers la ville, Edward sur ses talons. Je soupirai. J'allais chasser près de la maison, guettant leur arrivée. Je ne les pourchassai pas, j'avais peur de succomber à la tentation.**

**Je restai dans la maison environ une semaine quand ils revinrent. Ils se figèrent quand ils me virent. Edward était tendu, ses yeux étant d'un noir d'encre. Il était assoiffé et n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Esmée fuyait mon regard, mais je vis ses yeux d'un rubis écarlate. **

**« _ Esmée..., dis-je. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est normal. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. C'est notre nature.**

**_ Je...**

**Son souffle m'atteignit en plein visage. Il sentait le sang humain.**

**_ Je suis désolée!dit-elle en se jetant sur moi.**

**Elle me plaqua au sol.**

**_ Tu es plus forte que moi pour le moment, lui annonçai-je. Tes forces s'apaiseront au bout d'un an. Tes tissus sont encore imprégnés de ton sang humain.**

**_ J'ai failli attaquer ton ami, me chuchota-t-elle.**

**_ Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, dit Edward. Je dois énormément à Carlisle. Je ne ferai rien contre lui qui pourrait le blesser ou lui faire mal. Je suis un peu plus rapide que Carlisle, c'est pour cela que je vous ai suivie. Et votre réaction était tout à fait normale.**

**Elle baissa la tête et Edward pouffa de rire. ****_Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?_****demandai-je silencieusement.**

**_ Je repense à la manière dont elle a traqué l'humain à Colombus. Je n'ai jamais vu cela, dit-il. Mais bon, je la comprends.**

**Esmée le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.**

**_ Et qui as-tu traqué comme cela?demandai-je.**

**_ Charles Evenson, dit Edward. Un homme violent qui passait pour un bon mari devant les autres mais derrière... Elle s'est vengée de son mari. Ainsi que ceux qu'elle connait comme violents. Une quinzaine de meurtres en tout. J'ai eu du mal à l'arrêter et résister. Même si l'envie était là.**

**Je me figeai à l'annonce des quinze meurtres.**

**_ Esmée, veux-tu vivre avec nous?demandai-je soudain. Pourrais-tu te faire au mode de vie que nous avons choisi?**

**_ Tant que je suis avec toi, c'est le principal, même si je dois me contenter de sang animal pour le reste de l'éternité!me dit-elle en me caressant la joue.**

**_ Carlisle, dit soudain Edward, peut-être devrions-nous aller à Denali? Avec Tanya et les autres, elle s'y habituerait peut-être plus vite. Entourée de vampires comme nous, elle s'y fera surement plus vite et elle t'aime.**

**_ D'accord, j'appelle Tanya, dis-je en prenant mon portable. **

**Je n'avais pas beaucoup de numéro de téléphone et j'appelai Tanya. Celle-ci fut étonnée de cet appel.**

**_ Carlisle? Quelle surprise!dit-elle de sa voix chantante.**

**_ Pouvons-nous passer quelques temps avec vous?**

**_ Bien sur, je serais ravie de revoir Edward!**

**_ Nous avons une nouvelle compagne, annonçai-je. Elle s'appelle Esmée et... bref, elle a suivi son instinct. Je voudrais l'amener pour qu'elle s'habitue au mode animal.**

**_ Bien sur, dit Tanya avec compassion, nous vous attendons! »**

**Le lendemain, nous partîmes. Esmée avait entendu nos deux histoires, malgré que je comblais les lacunes d'Edward, ne se souvenant à peine de son passé humain. Esmée nous raconta sa vie, surtout après notre rencontre. Elle regrettait que je ne l'avais transformée à cette époque mais je refusais de prendre une vie humaine alors que cette personne avait un avenir. Elle ne mentionnait pas son bébé et Edward m'apprit un peu plus tard, qu'elle souffrait de la disparition de son enfant. Nous arrivâmes à Denali vers 18h. Les cinq vampires nous attendaient.**

**« _ Carlisle, Edward!s'écria Tanya. Qu'il est bon de vous revoir. Et voici Esmée, sans doute. Je me présente, je m'appelle Tanya et voici mes soeurs Irina et Kate. Voici deux amis qui nous ont rejoint il y a quelques années: Carmen et Eleazar. **

**_ Enchantée de te connaître, dit Eleazar. Oh!**

**_ Quoi?demandâmes Carmen et moi.**

**_ Je pensais qu'elle aurait un pouvoir mais non, dit Eleazar, amusé. Vous avez été transformé par Carlisle, non?**

**Edward riait derrière moi.**

**_ Je ne suis pas un traqueur de pouvoir, c'était involontaire avec Edward. J'essayais de faire un discours sur notre nature quand il m'a répondu à une question muette. **

**_ Mmh, alors c'est l'amour qui t'a poussé à la transformer, me dit-il. Cela se voit dans tes yeux comme dans les siens!**

**Nous nous regardâmes avant que je ne souris.**

**_ C'est vrai que je l'aime et elle aussi, je pense. **

**_ Venez, dit Kate. Rentrons bien que le froid ne nous soit pas insupportable.**

**_ C'est vrai, nous serions mieux à l'intérieur, dit Tanya.**

**_ Irina, tu viens avec nous?demanda Carmen. Eleazar, Irina et moi allons chasser. Quelqu'un veut se joindre à nous?**

**Je regardais Edward qui acquiesça.**

**_ Je viens aussi, dit soudainement Esmée. J'ai envie d'essayer et ma gorge me brule littéralement!**

**_ Quel âge a-t-elle?me demanda Irina.**

**_ Une semaine et deux jours, annonçai-je. **

**_ Nous nous en occuperons, dit Edward. C'est promis!**

**Ils partirent donc vers la forêt tandis que Kate, Tanya et moi rentrions. Je m'assis sur le canapé, soucieux.**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Tanya, ils s'occuperont bien d'Esmée. En tout cas, tu as l'air vraiment amoureux!**

**_ Oui, et ce depuis le premier jour où je l'ai croisée dans la forêt dix ans auparavant.**

**_ Dix ans!**

**_ Oui, dis-je. J'aurais du l'emmener et la changer par la suite. Ce qu'elle a vécu est trop horrible!**

**_ Raconte, dit Kate. On pourrait ainsi l'aider à s'en sortir.**

**_ Elle s'est mariée peu avant la guerre, dis-je, à un homme bien en public mais violent en privé. Quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle s'est enfuie. **

**_ Je peux la comprendre, dit Kate. N'importe quelle femme partirait si elle est enceinte de l'homme qui la bat!**

**_ Elle a eu un fils qui est mort quelques jours plus tard d'une infection des poumons. Ne pouvant supporter de perdre la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, elle s'est jetée du haut d'une falaise. **

**_ Comment l'as-tu trouvée alors?demanda Tanya, une main sur ma jambe.**

**_ Elle a été transférée directement à la morgue de l'hôpital. Quand je suis arrivé ce matin-là, je devais me charger de son dossier funéraire. Quand j'ai vu sa dénomination, je me suis précipité à la morgue pour savoir si c'était bien elle. Elle était meurtrie, on n'aurait pu ne pas la reconnaître. Mais quelque chose m'a attiré. Un petit son, un coeur qui battait très irrégulièrement. C'est ainsi que je l'ai entendue. Je l'ai prise et je l'ai ramenée avec moi chez Edward et moi. Je lui ai conseillé d'aller chasser pendant que je m'occupais d'elle.**

**_ Cela n'a... pas... été... trop dur?demanda Kate, ses yeux brillants.**

**_ Non, elle avait perdu quasiment tut son sang. Quand elle s'est réveillée, je lui ai expliqué puis elle a eu soif. Quand elle a ouvert la porte, elle s'est précipitée au dehors. En même temps, nous n'étions pas loin de la ville. Edward l'a suivie, il court un peu plus rapidement que nous. Ils sont revenus une semaine plus tard, les yeux d'Edward étaient noirs mais j'ai su qu'il avait résisté, les yeux d'Esmée étaient d'un rouge éclatant. **

**_ Une semaine? Elle est allée où? En Argentine?**

**_ Elle voulait retrouver son mari, dis-je avec dégoût. Elle l'a tué, ainsi que quatorze autres hommes aussi violent que l'a été sa première victime. **

**_ Cela doit être dur pour toi, dit Kate. D'après ce qu' Eleazar nous a dit à ton propos, tu n'as jamais gouté au sang humain!**

**_ Non, et ce n'est pas le premier vampire que je crée. Je me rends compte qu'après les trois jours de souffrance où la présence de la personne est insupportable au-delà des limites, on se sent bien en leur compagnie.**

**_ Tu t'es trouvé une femme, un fils, dit Tanya. S'ils arrivent à supporter les humains aussi bien que nous, vous formerez une véritable famille! »**

**Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais jamais considéré Edward comme un fils. Nous nous tûmes, et les deux soeurs s'exercèrent à la projection de Kate. Ceci était amusant et terrifiant. Dès que Tanya touchait sa soeur, elle était électrocutée. Kate était, quant à elle, plutôt fière.**

**Trois jours plus tard, je me promenais seul avec Esmée à quelques mètres de la maison mais assez loin pour avoir un peu d'intimité.**

**« _ Cela me fait bizarre de me promener main dans la main avec toi, dit Esmée. Un parce qu'avec mon mari, on ne faisait jamais cela et de deux, j'ai toujours rêvée de me promener comme ça, avec toi. J'ai l'impression de rêver!**

**_ Moi aussi, j'ai longtemps rêvé de venir te prendre, t'enlever et de rester pour l'éternité avec toi, dis-je.**

**_ Crois-tu qu'un jour, ce manque sera comblé?**

**Je me raidis. Je savais parfaitement que les femmes vampires ne pouvaient plus procréer.**

**_ Peut-être, dis-je. Personne ne t'enlèvera ce que tu as vécu mais j'ai bien l'intention de t'aider à tourner la page.**

**Elle me regarda, ses yeux rubis me regardant avec amour. Je pris son menton, sourit et l'embrassai. C'était la première fois que j'embrassai une femme depuis un très long moment. Avais-je déjà embrassé une femme? Non, je ne pense pas. Mais à cet instant, je sus qu'elle était faite pour moi, depuis ce jour dans la forêt. Elle rompit le baiser et me regarda, souriante. Cela ne lui arrivait presque jamais depuis sa transformation.**

**_ Esmée, je sais qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Je te rendrai heureuse, je te le promets. Nous ne serons jamais séparés. Suite à une discussion avec Kate et Tanya le jour de notre arrivée, j'y réfléchis depuis. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes. Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme. Je t'aime plus de ce que tu peux croire. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi. Si tu veux, on fera comme si Edward était notre fils adoptif, je t'en supplie. Épouse-moi.**

**Je tombai à genoux et la suppliai. Elle me regarda, surprise. Puis elle prit mes mains.**

**_ On a toute l'éternité, dit-elle, mais... j'ai longtemps rêvé de m'appeler Esmée Ann Platt Cullen!**

**Je la regardai, souriant.**

**_ Cela veut dire que...**

**_ Bien sur, dit Esmée, je veux m'appeler Esmée Cullen!**

**Je la pris dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer. Nous rîmes aux éclats.**

**_ Repose-moi, dit Esmée. Sais-tu comment se déroule un mariage vampirique?**

**_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je pense qu'en trichant un peu, on peut être marié dans quelques heures.**

**_ Quoi? Tu veux m'emmener à Las Vegas?**

**_ Ils s'enfuiront dès qu'ils te verront avec tes yeux rouges, dis-je en pouffant de rire. Non, Eleazar ferait un excellent pasteur!**

**Esmée me regardait, soucieuse.**

**_ En tant que vampire, on s'arrange avec les formalités, dis-je. Comment crois-tu que je puisse exercer la médecine alors que j'ai eu mon diplôme il y a plus de 120 ans?**

**_ Ca se tient, dit-elle. D'accord.**

**Nous rentrâmes et Edward nous regarda, un sourire sur ses lèvres.**

**_ Cela fait presque une demi-heure qu'il est comme ça, dit Kate. Mais à chaque fois que j'approche, il le sait et s'enfuit.**

**_ C'est parce que je suis content, heureux, dit Edward. C'est vrai, je vois bien Eleazar en pasteur!**

**Les cinq vampires nous regardèrent, surpris. Esmée et Edward pouffèrent de rire.**

**_ J'ai demandé à Esmée de m'épouser et elle a accepté, dis-je. Je lui ai dit que les formalités ne sont rien pour nous!**

**_ C'est vrai, dit Eleazar. Bon, je vais aller en ville voir ce que je peux faire. Carmen?**

**_ Je dois m'occuper de la future mariée, dit la vampire brune. Alors va t'occuper des papiers. **

**_ Edward, veux-tu être mon témoin?demandai-je.**

**_ Bien sur, dit Edward.**

**_ Tanya, voudrais-tu être le mien?demanda Esmée.**

**_ ****Avec joie, » dit Tanya.**

**Le lendemain, nous nous mariâmes et nous fûmes les plus heureux des couples.**


	2. PDV Carlisle chap 2

** 1927. Nous vivions près de Springfield. Je travaillais quand je reçus un appel. C'était Esmée.**

**« _ Carlisle? Carlisle, as-tu des nouvelles d'Edward?demanda-t-elle, inquiète.**

** Edward? A part que je l'avais croisé ce matin, je n'en avais pas eu d'autres.**

**_ Non, pas depuis ce matin, répondis-je. Que se passe-t-il?**

**_ Il... Il a pris ses affaires Carlisle! Edward est parti!**

** Je me raidis. Même si je ne l'aurais pas souhaité, il était envisageable qu'il se rebelle. Il avait enduré pendant près de 10 ans ce mode de nourriture. **

**_ Carlisle, tu m'entends?**

**_ Oui, écoute, je vais essayer de rentrer le plus vite. Attends-moi à la maison!**

** Je raccrochai. Depuis l'arrivée d'Esmée, nous formions une véritable famille. Nous prétendions qu'Edward était le frère d'Esmée (ils avaient certains traits communs) mais il était seulement âgé de 17 ans et donc sous la responsabilité de sa seule famille, nous. Je sortis après avoir rangé quelques affaires et allai voir le chef de clinique.**

**_ Excusez-moi, j'ai un souci.**

**_ Bien sur, Carlisle. Puis-je vous aider?**

**_ Je ne crois pas, mon beau-frère, Edward, le jeune frère de ma femme, a fugué et ma femme est très attaché à lui. Il est sa seule famille.**

**_ Vous voulez rentrer?**

**_ Si vous me le permettez, oui, dis-je.**

**_ Bien, allez-y. Nous y arriverons sans vous.**

**_ Merci beaucoup, je prendrai une garde plus tard.**

** Je me précipitai dans ma voiture. Quand j'entrai, une main se colla à ma bouche. Je tournai les yeux et vis avec surprise Edward.**

_**Que fais-tu ici? Esmée est folle d'inquiétude! Elle m'a appelé! Elle m'a dit que tu avais pris toutes tes affaires!**_

**Il me montra son sac à dos.**

**_ Je ne veux pas te prendre en traitre, Carlisle, dit Edward en regardant droit devant lui sans me regarder. Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais.**

**_ Pourquoi?demandai-je en repoussant sa main. N'es-tu pas bien avec nous?**

**_ Je me sens comme piégé, m'avoua-t-il. C'est comme si je ne supportais plus ma vie. Je n'en peux plus, Carlisle. J'ai besoin d'air.**

** Je soupirai._ Je m'en doutais que cela arriverait certainement un jour. Tu n'es pas mon prisonnier ni mon esclave, tu peux partir comme bon te semble. Mais évite de chasser dans les parages. Et évite de croiser les Volturi, s'ils s'aperçoivent de ton pouvoir, ils risqueraient de t'avoir dans leurs rangs. Ne chasse pas ostensiblement. Bonne chance, mon fils. Je me charge d'Esmée._ Je me tus une seconde. _Et... si tu t'aperçois que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, la porte est grande ouverte._**

**_ Merci, murmura Edward. Je ne vous oublierai jamais.**

**_ Reviens vite », murmurai-je.**

** Il me sourit et partit. Mon coeur immobile se serra. Je démarrai et rejoignis la maisonnée à l'orée des bois. Esmée était dans le salon quand j'ouvris la porte. Elle se précipita vers moi.**

**« _ Carlisle!**

** Je la pris dans mes bras. J'avais du mal à articuler un mot.**

**_ As-tu essayé de le humer? Dis-moi qu'on le retrouvera!**

**_ Il... Il ne reviendra pas, murmurai-je, à peine audible mais je savais qu'Esmée m'entendrait.**

** Elle recula d'un pas, ses yeux dorés inquiets.**

**_ Il m'attendait dans la voiture. Je... Je l'ai contraint dès sa transformation à suivre le régime que j'avais choisi. J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il s'en lasserait.**

**_ Que veux-tu dire? Où est-il?**

**_ Il n'est pas ma propriété, dis-je avec un faible sourire, ni toi. Je ne sais même pas qui m'a transformé. On est libre de choisir sa propre voie. Si un jour, tu veux partir, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Il va vivre comme la plupart d'entre nous, comme un vagabond, traquant un humain... Je lui ai dit que la porte serait grande ouverte s'il choisissait de revenir. Il saurait où nous trouver! Je ne peux pas te dire quand ou s'il reviendra!**

** Esmée me regarda, effarée. Elle baissa les yeux et alla s'asseoir sur le divan. Elle se roula en boule. Inquiet, je vins près d'elle.**

**_ Esmée, tout va bien?**

**_ J'ai l'impression de reperdre un second fils. C'est horrible.**

**_ Je vais prendre un congé, dis-je. Je ne peux te laisser seule dans cet état. J'ai besoin d'aller chasser, tu viens avec moi?**

**_ Je veux bien, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque déjà!**

**_ Et moi alors! »dis-je en soupirant.**

** Il nous fallut plusieurs semaines pour se dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je m'étais mis aux actualités, écoutant s'il y avait des meurtres massifs quelque part mais seulement quelques meurtres inexpliqués par-ci par-là. Tous les trois mois, Edward nous écrivait une lettre pour donner de ses nouvelles. Il arpentait l'Europe, évitant au maximum l'Italie et Volterra. Cela rassurait Esmée de le savoir sain et sauf mais nous faisait mal en même temps. Nous l'annonçâmes à Tanya mais celle-ci avait eu la visite d'Edward peu après son départ. Elle paraissait aussi triste que nous. **

** 1931. Nous n'avions pas bougé, je continuai à travailler à l'hôpital quand Esmée m'obligea à y retourner, se consacrant à la restitution de vieux monuments ou vieilles bâtisses. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward depuis plusieurs mois. Un soir où j'étais de garde, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de mon bureau.**

**« _ Entrez, dis-je. **

** Je levai la tête au moment où un parfum enivrant m'atteignit. Je le connaissais mieux que quiconque. Un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivres, âgé d'environ 17 ans, yeux noirs se tenait devant moi, les lèvres pincées.**

**_ Edward, soufflai-je.**

** N'écoutant que mon coeur, j'allai le serrer dans mes bras. Il resta figé. Desserrant mon étreinte, je vis pourquoi il me regardait de cette manière. Au moment où je l'avais vu, la détresse d'Esmée m'était revenue à l'esprit.**

_**Désolé,**_** dis-je, incapable de prononcer un mot. ****_Je suis tellement... surpris de te voir que... Tu nous as terriblement manqués. Tu... reviens... ou... es-tu de... passage? Je n'en parlerai pas à Esmée si tu n'étais que de passage._**

**_ Oh, Carlisle, murmura-t-il comme s'il allait fondre en larmes. Je... Je suis tellement désolé? J'ai vu que tu étais triste de mon départ ce jour-là. Et d'avoir fait du mal à Esmée aussi. Comme je m'en veux maintenant. Mais vous me manquiez. Et... tu m'accueilles comme... comme si je n'étais jamais parti...**

_**Mais tu restes mon... fils. Je te considère comme tel depuis que j'ai Esmée dans ma vie, depuis qu'elle nous a rejointe. D'ailleurs, elle aussi te considère comme son fils. Je t'ai dit que la porte était grande ouverte si tu voulais revenir. Crois-tu que je dissimulerais mes sentiments vis-à-vis de toi? Même si tu as eu une vie quelque peu différente (**_**il fit une grimace)****_ je ne t'en veux pas. Ce serait égoïste pour moi de te dire cela! Reviens, je t'en supplie! Ne nous quitte plus!_**

** Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il me sourit. **

**_ C'est promis, dit-il. Je m'excuse de tout le mal que vous avez eu à cause de moi!**

**_ Est-ce que ce voyage a été bénéfique au moins? Oh! Tu as surement soif, dis-je en voyant ces yeux. Tu es inconscient de venir ici!**

**_ Je ne savais pas si tu travaillais ce soir ou pas. Mais en passant, j'ai capté les pensées d'une infirmière qui voulait te faire du charme. Je suis entré et je lui ai demandé. Elle m'a répondu oui, confuse. Je... Je n'ose pas allé à la maison seul. Je t'attendrai dans la voiture. » **

** Il me sourit et partit. J'allai m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil, abasourdi. Comment annoncer le retour d'Edward à Esmée?**

** Au lever du jour, le soleil apparut. Aïe, mauvaise nouvelle. Je devrais me dissimuler pour éviter que l'on ne me voie. Je saluai tout le monde en baillant (mascarade que j'avais appris à faire) et rejoignis ma voiture. Edward était installé sur le siège passager.**

**« _ Que vas-tu faire?demanda-t-il.**

** Je le regardai plus attentivement. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge cramoisis, si foncé que la différence avec les yeux noirs était minime. Mais ses yeux étaient plutôt inquiets, fuyant que trahissant sa soif. Je démarrai. **

**_ Je ne sais pas comment le lui présenter. Tout dépendra de son humeur.**

** Nous arrivâmes assez vite à la maison.**

**_ Elle est calme, dit Edward.**

**_ Je vais aller lui parler.**

** Je sortis de la voiture et rentrai. Esmée vint m'embrasser.**

**_ Comment s'est passée la nuit?demandai-je en l'éloignant de la porte d'entrée.**

**_ Bien, dit-elle. J'ai relu les lettres.**

**_ Pourquoi?répliquai-je Cela te fait du mal!**

**_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être parce que je ne crois pas qu'il soit parti très longtemps. Je l'aime tellement, je l'aime comme un fils.**

**_ Et moi, je t'aime comme une mère!**

** Elle se raidit et regarda par-dessus mon épaule.**

**_ Edward, souffla-t-elle, surprise et émue.**

** Je me poussai afin qu'Esmée soit près d'Edward. Elle le serra dans ses bras comme une mère retrouvant son fils après des mois et des mois d'absence.**

**_ Comment vas-tu?demanda-t-elle.**

**_ Bien, merci, dit-il. Je ne suis pas de passage, je reste. Je ne repartirai pas.**

**_ Tu m'as tellement manquée.**

**_ Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué... comme des parents.**

** Je souris, heureux que ma famille soit enfin réunie.**

**_ Et si tu nous racontais ce que tu as fait pendant ses trois années?demandai-je.**

**_ Bien sur, dit Edward. Je ne voulais pas tuer de pauvres innocents. Même si je voulais gouter à une vie nouvelle, je ne voulais pas éliminer de pauvres humains. J'ai lu les nouvelles pendant deux semaines jusqu'à trouver ce que je recherchais. Il y a tellement d'humains qui ne sont pas tous bons. Des violeurs en séries, des tueurs, des malfrats... J'ai également croisé des amis à toi, Carlisle. Garrett et Alistair ainsi que les Irlandais. En revenant, j'ai rencontré Randall. Ils ne croyaient pas que c'était toi qui m'avait transformé, je leur ai dit également que tu avais trouvé une femme remarquable.**

** Esmée sourit.**

**_ J'ai traqué bon nombre de criminels. Mais à chaque fois, je savais ce qu'ils pensaient. Au début c'était horrible, je n'arrivais pas à mettre ma haine de côté. A la fin, c'était devenu une habitude. Mais je ne pouvais les laisser vivre. Il y a trois semaines, j'ai failli attaquer un groupe de jeunes filles près de Londres. J'étais assoiffé mais je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal. Elles étaient innocentes. J'ai donc attaqué un troupeau de cerfs. C'était étrange de se nourrir à nouveau avec du sang animal et j'ai su qui je voulais être. Mais pas une fois, je n'ai cessé de penser à vous. Jamais.**

**_ Tu as suivi ta nature, nous te le reprocherons pas, dit Esmée. Surtout pas moi! »**

** Il sourit.**

** Février. Quelques semaines plus tard, nous déménageâmes à New York, Edward étant encore sensible au sang humain. Alors que nous étions installés depuis cinq semaines, Edward voulut sortir. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur nuance dorée mais le risque était important même s'il chassait tous les deux jours. Il marcha dans les rues de Rochester, espérant paraître inaperçu. Le soir, quand il revint, nous étions tendus.**

**« _ Respirez, dit-il en nous voyant. Les esprits étaient très amusants... Surtout celui d'une jeune fille.**

**_ Vraiment?demanda Esmée, une lueur dans les yeux.**

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle m'a été très indifférente. Mais apparemment je suis le seul. Partout où elle va, elle attire les regards.**

**_ Ce ne serait pas la fille Hale?demandai-je. Tout le monde parle de ses noces avec le fils du banquier..**

**_ Si, dit Edward avec un sourire. On s'est croisé et elle est restée quelques secondes figée car je ne m'étais pas retourné sur elle. La pauvre... Si elle savait...**

**_ Quoi?demanda Esmée, inquiète.**

**_ Son futur mari est un vrai... truand. Il s'en fout d'elle, il préfère jouer le petit fiancé modèle et derrière, il boit avec ses amis. Bref, la vie de cette fille va être atroce!**

** Esmée frissonna. **

**_ Excuse-moi, s'excusa Edward, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce que je disais. Je ne voulais pas faire référence à ton histoire. Pardon.**

**_ Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en le rassurant. Je plains juste cette pauvre fille. »**

_**Pourrais-tu te charger de veiller un œil sur ce garçon et cette jeune fille? Tu es encore sensible au sang humain... S'il va trop loin... Un petit tour dans une rue sombre... Règlement de compte...**_** En pensant ces mots, je me dégoûtais moi-même. Edward acquiesça vivement.**

** Edward passait ses journées à l'extérieur sauf en cas de soleil. Esmée ne se souciait pas de ses allers-retours. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il revienne le soir. Mi-mars, il me prit le bras alors que nous chassions tous les trois.**

**« _ Je n'en peux plus, me dit-il. Son esprit est tellement horrible! Je n'en peux plus! Elle ne se rend même pas compte du comportement étrange de son fiancé. Ils me dégoûtent tous les deux!**

** Il siffla de rage.**

**_ Tais-toi, dis-je calmement. Esmée n'est pas encore au courant. As-tu pu entendre quelque chose?**

**_ Le fils va passer la soirée avec des amis, annonça Edward. La fille va passer rendre visite à une amie et à son fils. J'espère qu'elle partira assez tôt car lui a bien l'intention de picoler toute la nuit. A une semaine de leur mariage...**

**_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonnai-je, soucieux.**

**_ Que veux-tu dire?**

**_ Je n'en sais encore trop rien. Rassure Esmée et dis-lui que je lui expliquerai. Ou toi, dis-le lui. Je dois y aller! »**

** Sur ce, je me mis à courir vers la ville, oubliant mon besoin de chasser. Je ne regrettai pas mon geste ni mon choix. J'expiai au loin, ma vision ne me faisant aucun défaut. Royce King Jr buvait avec ses amis près d'un bar. Soudain, une odeur exquise m'atteignit. Rosalie Hale était dans la rue, à quelques mètres des buveurs. Elle était d'une beauté éblouissante. Son fiancé la héla et la présenta à ses amis. Puis ils devinrent très entreprenants avec la jeune fille. Je me détournai du spectacle odieux qui se déroulait dans la rue sombre et déserte tandis que les cris de Rosalie Hale me transperçaient les oreilles. Au bout de deux heures, je n'entendis plus rien sauf de faibles gémissements. Je sortis de ma cachette quand une odeur bien connue me chatouilla les narines: l'odeur du sang humain. Je m'approchai de la pauvre humaine qui était presque dénudée, saignant à plusieurs endroits. Je me baissai vers elle et mis ma main sur son bras. Elle sursauta et se mit à hurler. Je mis ma main doucement sur sa bouche, étouffant ses cris.**

**« _ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi, dis-je. N'aie pas peur!**

** Je regardai autour de moi et la pris délicatement. J'entrai par effraction dans une maison pour appeler à la maison. Ce fut Esmée qui me répondit.**

**_ Carlisle? Où es-tu? Que s'est-il passé?**

**_ Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, chuchotai-je à toute vitesse. Écoute, je n'ai pas le choix. Ce serait du gâchis. Je préférerai que vous ne soyez pas là. Tu es encore jeune, Edward sensible...**

**_ Nous résisterons. Dépêche-toi! »dit-elle avant de raccrocher.**

** Je sortis, repris la pauvre Rosalie dans mes bras et partis vers les bois à toute vitesse. J'arrivai à la maison deux minutes après le coup de téléphone. Elle était à moitié inconsciente, il fallait faire vite. Son sang avait tâché uniquement ma chemise. Il n'y avait donc aucune trace d'elle. J'entrai brusquement, la posai sur la table et je la mordis. J'entendis Esmée et Edward se plaquer contre le mur à la vue du sang mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Je restai auprès d'elle tandis que mes compagnons se tenaient loin de nous. Au bout du deuxième jour, Edward explosa. Je savais qu'il faudrait partir, sitôt Rosalie réveillée. Mais elle seule devrait choisir son chemin. Jamais je ne l'avais envisagée comme une telle créature. Au lever du troisième jour, Rosalie remua faiblement. Surement du à la brulure qui s'atténuait à différents endroits. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Je lui expliquai tout ce que je lui avais dit pendant sa transformation.**

**« _ Maintenant que tu sais tout, c'est à toi de choisir, dis-je alors qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis son réveil. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, je ne te retiendrai pas. Tu peux partir.**

**_ Partir où? Pour faire quoi? Je ne veux pas rester seule, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux plus être seule.**

**_ Elle a compris que ses rêves ne resteront que des songes, dit Edward ce qui la fit sursauter. J'arrive à lire dans ton esprit. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis le seul. Mais...**

** Il me regarda et je compris.**

**_ Tu sais ce que nous sommes, comment nous vivons. Le sang animal n'est pas aussi délicieux que le sang humain mais il étanchera un peu ta soif.**

** Elle me regarda, offusquée. Je gardai mon calme. **

**_ Elle veut se venger, dit Edward. Se venger des personnes... enfin, tu sais.**

**_ Si cela peut t'apaiser, dit Esmée,** **fais-le. Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous refuserons que tu reviennes. Edward et moi t'expliquerons en temps voulu si tu veux revenir. Mais cache-toi pendant le jour ou reviens ici. Nous resterons ici. Nous ne te jugerons pas. Tu seras plus reconnaissable que nous avec tes yeux rubis!**

** Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, dix fois plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait été. Soudain, elle plaqua sa main sur sa gorge.**

**_ Tiens, dit Edward en lui donnant un long manteau. Mets la capuche sur ta tête pour éviter que quelqu'un ne te voie. Regarde le sol, tu ne trébucheras pas. On a une plus large perception visuelle que les humains.**

** Soudain, elle siffla et Esmée se rapprocha de nous, protectrice.**

**_ Il n'y a aucun danger Esmée, dit Edward. Elle se demande juste pourquoi je ne suis pas attiré par elle. Peut-être n'es-tu pas celle qui me faut? Si tu restes avec nous, on pourra se connaître mais pour moi, tu seras juste une soeur. Désolé. Mais avant que tu ne casses quelque chose, va... chasser. »**

** Elle plissa les yeux, mit le manteau et partit. Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, elle alla tuer la nuit. Elle garda son fiancé pour la fin. Mais elle ne tua pas en buvant leur sang. Elle dut chasser avec nous.**

** Quand elle revint cette nuit-là, elle arborait un étrange sourire. Edward pouffa de rire. Esmée lui jeta un regard furieux.**

**« _ Excuse-moi, dit Edward. C'est juste que je vois comment elle a procédé pour King. C'est hilarant.**

**_ Comment supportez-vous cela?répliqua Rosalie.**

**_ On s'y habitue, dis-je. Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Tu t'es vengée de ces hommes et après? Tu peux partir où tu veux à condition de respecter les règles. Personne n'est mon prisonnier. Edward est même parti quelques temps afin de vivre une autre vie. Alors?**

** Elle nous regarda les uns après les autres avec ses yeux rubis. **

**_ Je ne me sens pas à être seule, dit-elle. Puis-je rester avec vous?**

**_ Tu devras te faire au régime animal, dis-je. Es-tu prête à vivre comme nous? A changer ton mode de nourriture?**

**_ Oui, dit Rosalie. **

**_ Est-ce qu'il faut qu'elle aille chasser maintenant?demanda Esmée. Je peux venir avec elle, elle est encore méfiante avec vous.**

**_ Pourquoi pas, répondis-je. Mais attendons deux ou trois jours. Elle est jeune et elle devra se nourrir plus souvent que nous. »**

** Une semaine plus tard, nous déménageâmes près d'Anchorage, à proximité des Denali. Ils firent la connaissance de Rosalie. Les premières semaines avec Rosalie furent beaucoup plus difficiles qu'avec Edward ou Esmée. Elle avait du mal à accepter son statut de vampire. Elle parlait souvent avec Esmée et je comprenais pourquoi. Toutes deux étaient en mal d'enfants même si Esmée considérait Edward et Rosalie comme ses enfants. Alors que le mois de septembre arrivait, Edward demanda à me parler. Nous allâmes chasser en même temps.**

**« _ Qu'y a-t-il?demandai-je.**

**_ Voilà, j'y réfléchis depuis un petit moment déjà. Je pense être suffisamment prêt, dit Edward. J'aurais toujours 17 ans et si jamais je me fais aborder dans la rue, ils se demanderont pourquoi je suis en train de me promener alors que je devrais être au lycée.**

**_ Es-tu vraiment sur de toi?demandai-je, surpris. Nous ne serons pas là pour te retenir. Il y aura près de 500 élèves, tous humains, le sang coulant dans leurs veines!**

**_ Tu y arrives, non? Sinon tu n'aurais pas fait médecine!**

**_ Moi, ce n'est pas la même chose. Il m'a fallu près d'un siècle et demi avant de pratiquer la médecine.**

**_ Donc tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée? Carlisle, même si j'étudie à la maison, j'ai besoin de m'aérer. Si j'ai choisi de vivre ta voie, c'est pour être en contact avec les humains non? Et j'approche de mon quinzième anniversaire! **

**_ Tu oublies...**

**_ Carlisle, ai-je, en deux ans, rechuter?me demanda-t-il alors qu'il lisait ma question dans ma tête. Ai-je eu du mal à retourner au régime animal? Carlisle, je t'en supplie, j'ai envie d'y aller.**

**_ Bon, si jamais tu ne t'en sens pas capable, nous inventerons quelque chose et nous déménagerons, dis-je en soupirant.**

**_ Merci! »dit-il en me regardant.**

** Le mois de septembre arriva et Edward allait faire sa première rentrée en tant que vampire. Esmée était un peu plus confiante que moi et Rosalie n'appréciait pas cette idée, surtout l'idée de se retrouver seule même s'il y avait Esmée.**

**« _ C'est juste pour quelques heures, Rosalie, dit Edward. J'ai... plus d'expérience.**

**_ Quand on sait ce que tu as fait il y a trois ans!répliqua-t-elle.**

** Edward s'était raidi mais n'avait pas songé à attaquer, Rosalie étant plus forte du à son jeune âge et n'ayant tous les deux aucune expérience de combat.**

**_ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas te battre?demanda Edward. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans ton esprit.**

**_ Se battre? Contre qui?demanda Esmée, inquiète.**

**_ Il arrive que les vampires se battent entre eux, expliquai-je. Il y a quelques décennies, un vampire du nom de Benito créait des armées de nouveaux-nés. Vous vous êtes aperçus vous-même que dans les premiers mois de votre existence, la soif prédomine et que votre force est décuplée. Au bout d'un moment, près d'un an après, nos forces diminuent. Si je faisais un bras de fer contre Edward, je ne saurais qui remporterait le duel. Si je le faisais contre Rosalie, il n'y aurait aucun doute. **

**_ Pourquoi « créait »?demanda Rosalie. Il est mort? Les vampires peuvent mourir?**

** Une lueur éclaira ses yeux. **

**_ Oui et non. On ne peut mourir que si nous le voulons, dis-je. Nous ne pouvons nous détruire nous-même. J'ai du essayer pendant mes premiers jours. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé car ma force était décuplée. Si nous voulons mourir, nous devons demander à un autre vampire de s'occuper de cette tâche. Mais aucun de nous ne le fera, dis-je à Rosalie. Il faut alors étêter la personne, la démembrer et bruler les morceaux, dis-je avec dégoût.**

**_ Comment sais-tu tout cela?demanda Esmée. Si tu ne veux pas te battre...**

**_ Pendant deux décennies, je suis allé chez les Volturi. Ils se contentent de faire respecter les lois, dis-je. Ils ne se posent pas de question. Autant je désapprouve leur mode de vie notamment leur mode de nourriture autant je les respecte. Il faut bien des personnes qui contrôlent un peu les vampires.**

**_ C'est eux qui ont tué la mère des Denali?demanda Edward.**

** Esmée et Rosalie nous regardèrent.**

**_ Oui, c'est eux, dis-je. Le jour ne va pas tarder, Edward. Je t'accompagne?**

** Edward acquiesça et nous nous levâmes.**

**_ Nous apprendras-tu à nous battre?demanda Rosalie.**

**_ Une fois que tes forces seront diminuées, dis-je avec un faible sourire. Tu risquerais de nous faire mal en t'entrainant. »**

** Je sortis et entrai dans ma voiture avec Edward. **

** Le soir, je rentrai de ma journée de travail. Esmée avait le sourire, Rosalie n'était pas là, ni Edward. Cela m'inquiéta. **

**« _ Où sont Rosalie et Edward?demandai-je.**

**_ Ils sont allés chasser, dit Esmée. On a la maison pour nous toute la nuit.**

**_ Comment se sont passées vos journée? Pour Edward?**

**_ Edward était ravi quand il est entré, dit Esmée avec un grand sourire. Avec Rosalie, ça a été. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et n'est redescendue que quand Edward est rentrée. Il lui a proposé une partie de chasse. Elle a accepté.**

**_ Très bien, dis-je en regardant Esmée. Allez viens. »**

** Je l'emmenai dans notre chambre.**

** 1937, Rosalie et Esmée allèrent chasser assez loin tandis qu'Edward et moi nous occupions: moi à l'hôpital et Edward au lycée où il entamait sa terminale. Alors que je rentrai, une brusque odeur m'atteignit. Cela faisait deux semaines que je n'avais pas chassé. J'avais prévu de chasser cette nuit. Là, l'odeur du sang m'obséda. Edward surgit à mes côtés, protecteur. Je fronçai les sourcils.**

**« _ Rosalie est en haut, dit Edward, les yeux sombres.**

**_ Que se passe-t-il, Edward?**

**_ Rosalie chassait quand elle a senti un ours. Mais le temps qu'elle arrive, ce dernier a attaqué un humain. Il lui a fait rappeler l'enfant de son ami Vera. Elle... Elle l'aime et il est en mauvais point. Elle soigne ses blessures. Elle espère qu'il vivra.**

**_ Va chasser, je m'en occupe.**

**_ Carlisle... Toi non plus tu n'as pas chassé depuis plusieurs jours...**

**_ J'y arriverai, dis-je. Va. Si tu vois Esmée, préviens-la.**

** Tandis qu'il disparaissait dans les bois, résigné, je rentrai. Le sang humain embaumait la maison. Je serrai les dents et montai les marches. L'odeur devenait étouffante mais je me concentrai sur Rosalie. Quand elle me vit, elle se mit en position de défense.**

**_ Edward m'a prévenu, dis-je d'un ton calme. Laisse-moi l'examiner.**

** Elle ne bougea pas.**

**_ Rosalie, insistai-je. Tu sais que je suis meilleur en combat que toi. Je t'assure que je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Va te changer et brule tes affaires et les linges. S'il te plait.**

** Elle se redressa et partit par la fenêtre. Je la fermais aussitôt. J'observai l'humain qu'elle avait ramené. Il était costaud et je me demandai pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il avait de grosses griffures sur les bras ainsi que sur le torse. Le sang avait été pansé par Rosalie et les blessures étaient propres ce qui me facilita la tâche. Je pris ma trousse et pris une seringue. Rosalie entra, vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon. Ses yeux dorés étaient moins méfiants.**

**_ S'il n'y avait pas Esmée, je te regarderais comme une femme, murmurai-je en espérant que ma femme n'était pas rentrée.**

** Rosalie pouffa de rire. C'était rare chez elle. Peut-être même est-ce la première fois qu'elle riait. J'administrai au blessé de la morphine quand son coeur eut un raté. Rosalie grogna. Je soupirai. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions que de le transformer. Si Rosalie l'aime, elle devra faire elle-même ce choix.**

**_ Rosalie, dis-je doucement. Je ne pourrais pas le soigner ici. **

**_ Mais... tu es médecin!s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Tu dois savoir quoi faire!**

**_ Rosalie, calme-toi, ordonnai-je calmement. Il faudrait l'hospitaliser pour qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir. Il faudra expliquer comment nous l'avons trouvé. Il y a une autre solution. Tu l'aimes. Imagine qu'il ait les mêmes sentiments que toi. Sachant qu'il est mortel...**

**_ Tu veux... qu'il devienne un... vampire?demanda Rosalie, effrayée.**

** Elle recula d'un pas au moment où Esmée et Edward arrivèrent.**

**_ Rosalie, ai-je ta permission? Où veux-tu le faire toi-même?**

**_ Rosalie, dit Edward. Fais-li confiance. Il sait comment procéder.**

**_ Très bien, dit Rosalie. Je te donne mon accord.**

** Je n'hésitai pas, même s'ils étaient dans la même pièce que moi. Je le mordis au cou, aux poignets, coudes, genoux et chevilles. Il se mit à se tordre de douleur mais ne hurla pas.**

**_ Carlisle!s'écria Edward.**

**_ Quoi?répondîmes Esmée, Rosalie et moi.**

**_ La morphine n'a pas eu le temps de se répandre! Regarde ses muscles!**

** Nous nous tournâmes vers la personne. Ses bras gonflèrent légèrement ainsi que son torse.**

**_ Qu'as-tu fait?s'écria Rosalie en sifflant.**

** Elle voulut se jeter sur moi mais ayant entendu ses pensées, Edward se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol.**

**_ Lâche-moi!répliqua Rosalie en essayant de se débattre.**

**_ Rosalie, calme-toi, dis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne fera qu'atténuer sa douleur. Il sera juste un peu plus fort que nous, même après un an. **

** Rosalie me regarda puis Edward se releva. Elle se leva et alla près de son protégé. Je m'aperçus d'un détail.**

**_ Rosalie, tu ferais mieux de te laver les cheveux. Il y a quelques tâches de sang. Il se précipitera vers toi. Pas par amour mais parce qu'il sentira le sang.**

**_ Je resterai auprès de lui, dit Esmée. Il faudra aussi nettoyer la salle et les escaliers. Je m'en chargerai avec Edward après avoir chassé. Tu viens? »**

** Edward acquiesça puis nous allâmes chasser.**

** Deux jours plus tard, un nouveau vampire était né. Contrairement aux autres vampires que j'avais créé, celui-ci se montra d'une docilité déconcertante. Il n'avait pas les mêmes réticences de Rosalie ni même la retenue d'Edward et d'Esmée. Après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il était devenu, il nous regarda tristement.**

**« _ Je ne pourrais jamais revoir ma famille, n'est-ce pas?demanda-t-il.**

**_ Non, dis-je. Un, nous devons protéger notre nature. Deux, ce serait très très risqué que tu les voies. Tu es un tout jeune vampire, ta soif l'emporterait sur tous tes désirs. Tu leur ferais plus de mal que de bien.**

** Le nouveau-né prit une inspiration tandis qu'Edward fila discrètement. Je m'en rendis compte quand il revint, une bourse dans les mains. **

**_ Je sais lire dans les pensées, dit-il. J'ai lu dans ton esprit que le bien-être de ta famille est le plus important pour toi. Voilà ce que je te propose. Carlisle ou moi pouvons aller chez toi et leur donner de l'argent. Nous ne pouvons courir le risque que tu y ailles ni Rose d'ailleurs.**

** Rosalie sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il était familier avec elle depuis qu'elle nous avait rejointe.**

**_ J'ai une réserve assez conséquente de mon héritage, annonça-t-il. Je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin. Alors je vais donner 200 000$ à ta famille. Cela ira?**

**_ Pourquoi fais-tu cela?demanda Emmett car tel était son nom.**

**_ Depuis qu'Esmée est arrivée dans notre quotidien, j'ai redécouvert l'amour et la chaleur d'une famille, avoua Edward en regardant Emmett. Il y a quelques années, j'ai été sot de vouloir les quitter, je suis revenue trois ans après. Ma famille me manquait. Puis Rosalie est arrivée. Je ne vais pas dire que j'étais jaloux mais n'est-ce pas humain de ressentir un peu de frustration quand un nouveau membre arrive? Je t'ai toujours considéré comme une soeur, Rosalie. Je sais ce que tu pensais de moi et tu t'es rendue compte par toi-même qu'aucune femme ne m'intéressait. Vu qu'apparemment, vous partagez les mêmes sentiments l'un envers l'autre, je ne peux te considéré que comme mon frère. Et n'est-on pas censé s'aider entre frères?**

** Emmett sourit.**

**_ Merci, dit-il avant de plaquer sa main sur sa gorge.**

**_ J'irai cette nuit, dit Edward. Je suis le plus rapide!**

**_ D'accord, dis-je. Rosalie, Edward, si vous montriez à Emmett comment chasser?**

** Ils acquiescèrent puis partirent avec le nouveau-né. Esmée vint près de moi tandis que j'allumai la cheminée.**

**_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-elle.**

**_ De quoi?**

**_ Pensais-tu qu'en créant Edward et moi nous formerions une... famille?dit-elle en hésitant sur le dernier mot.**

**_ Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants naturellement mais ils sont assez jeunes pour faire croire qu'ils peuvent être nos enfants adoptifs. Mais promis, je ne créerai plus de nouveaux vampires. Trois sont amplement suffisants! D'ici une dizaine d'années, Rosalie et Emmett iront au lycée avec Edward.**

**_ D'ici là, il faudra qu'Emmett s'habitue et se fasse au mode animal.**

**_ Tu as vu la carrure d'Emmett? On dirait un ours!**

**_ La faute à qui? »demanda Esmée avant que j'emprisonne sa bouche par un baiser brulant.**

** Emmett et Rosalie ne revinrent que le lendemain. **

**« _ Edward est parti donné l'argent à ma famille, dit Emmett. C'est un chouette type.**

**_ Très bien, dis-je. Comment s'est passé cette première chasse?**

** Rosalie regarda Emmett puis sourit.**

**_ Très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'attaquer un ours. J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque dans le cas où se serait possible, dit Rosalie. Autant Edward est spectaculaire avec un puma, autant Emmett est terrifiant!**

** Ce dernier s'esclaffa. Soudain, je me raidis.**

**_ Carlisle?dit Esmée, tendue.**

** Je humai. Outre l'odeur des trois vampires qui se trouvaient avec moi, il y avait quatre fumets que j'aurais reconnus entre mille.**

**_ Restez ici, dis-je d'un ton sec.**

** Je sortis et m'arrêtai à une dizaine de pas de la maison. Je scrutai les environs. Il me fut difficile de garder mon calme.**

**_ Jane, Alec, je sais que vous êtes ici, dis-je. Montrez-vous.**

** Quatre vampires apparurent. Jan était en tête, suivie par son frère Alec. Démétri et Félix les suivaient.**

**_ Que me vaut cette visite?demandai-je, tendu.**

**_ Une simple visite de curiosité, dit Jane. En passant, nous avons humé deux fumets inconnus qui nous ont amenés jusqu'ici.**

**_ La solitude me manquait, répliquai-je. Cependant, je ne les considère pas comme des serviteurs. Disons que nous formons une sorte de famille.**

** Un froissement se fit entendre dans les bois et Edward vint se poster à côté de moi, ses dents retroussées sur ses lèvres.**

**_ Calme-toi, dis-je. Ils ne nous veulent aucun mal. Jane, je te présente Edward. C'est le premier compagnon que j'ai créé.**

**_ Toi?dit Alec un petit sourire. Toi, le vampire qui n'a jamais gouté au sang humain? Toi qui était écœurer par nos méthodes?**

** Edward siffla. Démétri regarda la maison avec curiosité. Il n'y avait plus d'autres solutions.**

_**Va chercher Esmée et les autres. Préviens-les et explique-leur. Il n'y a nul danger ni aucune menace. Qu' Emmett reste en arrière, je n'ai pas besoin de m'occuper d'un nouveau-né turbulent. Que Rosalie le contrôle s'il le faut.**_

** Edward acquiesça et entra dans la maison. Jane haussa un sourcil.**

**_ Intéressant, dit-elle. Un pouvoir, j'imagine?**

**_ Oui, dis-je. Mais je doute qu' Aro en ait besoin. Il peut lire les pensées à distance.**

**_ Quel âge a-t-il? Ainsi que tes autres... compagnons?**

**_ Ils sont tous très jeunes, dis-je. Edward a 19 ans, Esmée 16 ans, Rosalie 2 ans et Emmett n'a que quelques heures.**

**_ Quatre en vingt ans, dit Jane. Stupéfiant!**

** Je haussai les épaules puis je sentis la main d'Esmée dans la mienne. Jane les observa. Je tournai légèrement la tête pour regarder Emmett. Une lueur d'excitation brillait dans ses yeux mais Rosalie le tenait fermement. Elle me fit un hochement de tête positif.**

**_ Eh bien, quelle... famille, dit Démétri.**

**_ Que faîtes-vous loin de Volterra?demandai-je.**

**_ Nous sommes en mission, dit Jane. Nous allons vers le Sud. Il y a des vendettas. Des armées de nouveaux-nés ravagent des villes. Nous allons essayer de les arrêter. Aro, Caïus et Marcus vont bientôt venir nous rejoindre après une petite affaire à Milan. Nous transmettrons de tes nouvelles.**

**_ Merci, dis-je. J'étais ravi de te revoir Jane. Et excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi tendu. Je voulais préserver ma famille. Et bonne chance dans le Sud. Les nouveaux-nés sont tellement... forts dans les premiers mois de leur existence. J'ai eu de la chance d'y survivre.**

** Edward étouffa un rire. **

**_ N'oublie pas les règles, dit Jane. Partons.**

** Elle ma salua puis partit avec les trois Volturi.**

**_ Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'esprits aussi barbares, dit Edward. **

**_ Ils font respecter les lois, dis-je. En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être dans le Sud en ce moment. Nous allons devoir déménager.**

**_ J'ai repéré un coin assez sympa durant mon... voyage, dit Edward. **

** Esmée grimaça. Le voyage d'Edward était devenu tabou.**

**_ Dans l'état de Washington, dit Edward. J'y suis resté un mois, et j'ai appris qu'il ne pleuvait que 350 jours sur toute l'année. Idéal pour nous. Et le gibier est assez bon même si je traquais autre chose à ce moment.**

**_ Eh bien, nous allons mettre un pied là-bas. »**

** Quelques semaines plus tard, nous arrivâmes à Hoquiam. Nous eûmes du mal à contrôler Emmett qui était contraint d'être au milieu d'humains. Malgré cela, il tua une demi-dizaine d'humains sur le chemin. En arrivant à Hoquiam, nous allâmes chasser. Emmett nous suivit. Je venais de finir un beau cerf quand une odeur nauséabonde me piqua les narines. L'ayant humé également, les autres se regroupèrent auprès de moi, sifflant ou grognant. Je leur intimai le silence. Je n'avais peur que d'une seule chose: un combat entre les deux ennemis. Emmett n'était pas entrainé aux combats.**

**« _ Restez derrière moi, dis-je. Je croyais qu'ils avaient été exterminés. **

**_ Ce ne sont pas les mêmes, dit Edward en lisant mes pensées. C'est biologique. Ils arrivent. Leurs pensées ne sont pas très agréables.**

** Trois hommes arrivèrent brutalement. Ils tremblaient de tous leurs membres. J'étais paralysé par la peur car je savais que les loups-garous étaient plus forts que nous. Or, ils n'étaient pas transformés. J'avançai d'un pas lentement et ils me regardèrent, effrayés. Ils reculèrent d'un pas.**

**_ Vous n'avez aucune crainte, dis-je.**

** Ils écarquillèrent les yeux quand je parlai. L'un d'eux avança malgré les protestations des deux autres hommes.**

**_ Ca suffit, ordonna l'homme d'un ton sec à ses acolytes. Vous! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici! Partez! Comment avez-vous osé mettre les pieds ici? Les... Votre espèce n'est pas tolérée ici!**

**_ Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, répétai-je.**

**_ Ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots! Vous tuez des humains! Regardez le costaud!hurla l'homme en montrant Emmett. Les humains ne vous ont rien fait!**

** Esmée et Rosalie sifflèrent et grognèrent. Je leur fis signe de se taire.**

**_ Laissez-moi m'expliquer. Si vous faites illusion à Emmett, c'est normal. Il est encore très jeune et n'a pas eu le temps de se faire à notre mode de vie. Regardez ce qui est aux pieds de mon épouse et de ma fille. Un cerf. Nous ne sommes pas comme nos condisciples. Nous ne tuons pas d'êtres humains, seulement des animaux. Je le répète, il n'y a aucun danger de notre part. Nous sommes civilisés et pouvons vivre parmi les humains sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma famille: Esmée, ma femme et mes enfants: Edward, Rosalie et Emmett. **

**_ Vous êtes différents, dit plus calmement l'homme.**

**_ Ephraïm!hurla un second homme. Comment oses-tu? C'est la pire calamité qui soit!**

**_ Quil, regarde-les. Regarde les femmes, le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivres et le blond. Regarde leurs yeux! Ce ne sont pas les mêmes!**

**_ N'empêche, ils représentent un danger pour la réserve,dit le dernier homme.**

**_ Si cela peut vous rassurer, nous vous promettons de ne pas chasser sur votre territoire. Nous avons l'intention de rester un moment ici. Je ne veux pas exposer ma famille à un danger potentiel, dis-je. Je suis sur que vous me comprenez.**

**_ En effet, dit le premier homme. Je m'appelle Ephraïm Black et voici Levi Uley et Quil Ateara. Comment être surs que vous ne mordrez aucun humain?**

**_ Si un clan devient trop important, d'autres personnes de notre espèce se chargeront de nous, dis-je avec calme. Formons un traité. Je ne veux pas perdre ma famille. Nous vous promettons de ne pas chasser sur votre territoire et de ne pas transformer d'humains en vampires. En échange, vous laissez ma famille tranquille. **

**_ Tu oublies de préciser, dit Edward sans bouger, qu'il se peut que d'autres vampires viennent nous rejoindre. Prends comme exemple Eleazar.**

**_ En effet, dis-je. Qu'en dîtes-vous?**

** Ephraïm Black se tourna vers ses amis qui acquiescèrent.**

**_ Très bien, dit-il. Marché conclu. Si le traité est rompu, nous ne vous ferons aucun cadeau.**

**_ C'est parfait, dis-je.**

** J'acquiesçai. Il me tendit une main hésitante. J'hésitai puis la serrai. Puis ils partirent. Nous nous détendîmes.**

**« _ Ils s'y tiendront, dit Edward tandis que nous rejoignîmes notre maison. Ils pensent que nous feront le premier faux-pas.**

**_ Qu'ils le pensent, répliqua Emmett.**

** Je me tournai vers lui.**

**_ Je ne te remets pas en question mais tu devras faire très attention ou changer. Pense à Rosalie et à nous.**

**_ Très bien, j'essaierai », dit le jeune vampire.**

**Suite à la review de chaton charmant, le téléphone existait bien dans les années 20 (c'était les débuts du téléphone).**

**Je viens de revoir Révélation partie 2 et comme je viens d'écrire sur papier l'arrivée d'Emmett, il y a un détail non voulu que j'ai écrit lors du premier jet. Carlisle dit qu'Emmett est sans doute le vampire le plus docile qu'il ait transformé, cela fait sans doute écho à ce qu'Emmett dit à Bella après la visite de Charlie "Je doute que ce soit un nouveau-né. Elle est bien trop docile." Une petite anecdote.**


	3. PDV Carlisle chap 3

**1950. Nous nous trouvions à présent près de chez Tanya, en Alaska. Rosalie et Emmett venaient de rentrer de leur deuxième lune de miel. Ils étaient partis en Europe cette fois-ci. Edward était allé chez Tanya tandis que j'avais profité de l'occasion pour emmener Esmée à Londres, ma ville natale. Alors que Rosalie, Esmée et moi rangeaient les valises, Emmett et Edward allèrent chasser. **

**« _ Qu'il est bon de revenir, dit Esmée.**

**_ Oui, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Les trois dernières décennies ont été très mouvementées pour moi.**

**_ Mais on est tellement bien tous les cinq, dit-elle en me caressant la main.**

**Je souris et l'embrassai. Soudain, Rosalie siffla et nous l'entendîmes ouvrir la porte. La fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, nous sautâmes de l'étage. Deux vampires se tenaient devant nous. Je ne les avais jamais vus. Le premier était un vampire blond, les yeux d'un rouge cramoisi. Il avait des cicatrices partout sur sa peau. L'autre était une jeune fille, le visage en forme de lutin, ses yeux étaient d'un noir encre. Elle nous souriait tandis que son compagnon était en retrait.**

**_ Bonjour, dis-je. Puis-je faire quelque chose?**

**_ Je m'appelle Alice et voici Jasper. Vous êtes surement Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle? Je ne vois pas les deux garçons... Comment s'appellent-ils? Ah oui, Edward et Emmett, dit la femelle rapidement. Ah, ils sont en train de chasser.**

**_ Attendez, qui êtes-vous?répliqua Rosalie. Et comment nous connaissez-vous?**

**_ Oh, désolée, dit Alice. Disons que j'ai eu une vision il y a plusieurs mois... Et nous restions avec vous... Mais nous pouvons partir... Dommage, après le mal que je me suis donnée...**

**Je jetai un coup d'oeil furtif à ma femme et ma fille. Celles-ci étaient surprises et figées, tout comme moi. J'avançai d'un pas, le mâle retroussant ses dents sur ses lèvres.**

**_ Tout va bien, Jasper, dit Alice avec un sourire charmeur. Nous n'allons pas rester...**

**_ Attendez, dis-je. Parlons normalement. Vous nous connaissez mais nous ne vous connaissons pas.**

**_ J'ai une sorte de don, expliqua Alice. Je ne sais pas comment je l'ai eue mais j'arrive à voir le futur. La première vision que j'ai eu était Jasper que j'ai trouvé il y a seulement deux ans. Puis à force de chercher dans mon avenir, je vous ai vus, vous et votre famille. Mais bon, elles ne sont pas toujours exactes du moment où la décision est prise...**

**_ Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, mais... de quoi vous nourrissez-vous? **

**_ Je pense que vous le savez déjà, dit Alice. Certes, je n'ai pas chassé depuis trois semaines, c'est peut-être une erreur d'ailleurs. Bref, à chaque fois que je traquais un humain, je voyais son avenir. Des études brillantes, des enfants, une femme, un beau travail... Au bout d'un moment cela m'a effrayée et je me suis tournée vers les animaux. Oh, ce n'est pas tout récent... Environ dix ans.**

**_ Quel âge avez-vous?demanda Esmée.**

**_ J'ai 30 ans, dit Alice, en tant que vampire. Je ne me souviens de rien concernant ma vie humaine.**

**Je regardai Jasper, qui se tenait toujours en retrait.**

**_ J'en ai 87 ans. Je peux contrôler et modifier les émotions des humains et des vampires, dit-il.**

**_ Intéressant, dis-je. Bien, nous pouvons peut-être faire un essai? Le seul essai que j'ai fait avec d'autres vampires sont avec les Volturi...**

**Un sifflement s'échappa des lèvres de Jasper. Je me figeai.**

**_ Je les ai quittés au bout de vingt ans. Au début du 18ème siècle. Les 20 premières années, dis-je avec précaution. Disons que je ne me suis pas attardé. J'ai moi-même transformé les vampires qui se trouvent avec moi. Nous pouvons faire un essai et essayer de se connaitre un peu plus.**

**_ Pourquoi pas?dit Alice avec un grand sourire. **

**_ Vous avez des affaires?**

**_ J'en ai pour une seconde!dit Alice, de la malice dans les yeux.**

**Jasper la suivit, tout en restant loin de nous.**

**_ Il est bizarre, dit Rosalie en le regardant.**

**_ Il a du faire partie des vendettas dans le Sud, dis-je.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela?demanda Esmée.**

**_ Son accent, dis-je. De plus, il a beaucoup de cicatrices ce qui signifient de durs combats. Et il a sifflé quand j'ai mentionné les Volturi. J'ai bien peur qu'il ait un passé chargé.**

**_ Sanguinaire, lâcha Rosalie.**

**_ Peut-être, dis-je en se tournant vers elle, mais nous devons faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien parmi nous.**

**Ils redescendirent avec deux gros cartons et allèrent vers le garage. Rosalie alla jeter un coup d'oeil et revint, hilarante.**

**_ Ils ont mis les affaires d'Edward dans le garage, dit-elle. Il va hurler!**

**_ Oh, il sera un peu mécontent au début, dit Alice, mais me pardonnera... trois minutes après. **

**_ Encore une vision?dit Esmée.**

**_ Oui, dit-elle. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'aille chasser. Jasper a du mal à se faire au régime animal.**

**_ Allez-y, dis-je, les garçons ne devraient pas tarder à revenir.**

**Elle sourit et amena son compagnon avec elle.**

**_ La maison sera bien plus animée maintenant, dit Esmée. Tu disais que trois était amplement suffisant? Ils ont à peu près 19-20 ans. Encore des ados!**

**_ Ouais, il va falloir s'y habituer, dis-je. **

**Rosalie partit dans sa chambre, Esmée s'attela au ménage et moi, je m'installai dans le sofa en train de lire un livre de médecine. Autant se tenir au courant des nouvelles avancées. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.**

**« _ Vous êtes fous?s'écria Edward, furieux.**

**Rosalie descendit et alla embrasser Emmett.**

**_ Calme-toi, Edward, dit Esmée.**

**_ Vous ne savez rien d'eux?**

**Il me regarda puis Rosalie et Esmée.**

**_ Juste des suppositions, lâcha Edward.**

**_ Vas-tu nous expliquer un peu!s'exclama Rosalie.**

**_ Jasper a fait parti des nombreuses vendettas dans le Sud. Il a été créé pour cela et ne s'en est détaché qu'il y a une trentaine d'années! Il ne peut se faire à notre mode de vie, expliqua-t-il. **

**_ Comment...**

**_ Nous les avons croisé en revenant, dit Emmett. C'était assez amusant. Le lutin nous a salué par nos prénoms et est parti avec cette créature pleine de cicatrices. Edward, lui, a explosé de fureur. Il a même déraciné deux arbres pour tenter de se calmer quand on a été pris d'une vague de calme intense.**

**_ Jasper, dit Esmée. Il contrôle les émotions.**

**_ Efficace, dit Emmett. Donc nous avons un contrôleur des émotions et un liseur de pensées.**

**_ Et une voyante, dit Rosalie. Alice nous connaissait avant même qu'on ne soupçonne leur existence. Finalement, je crois que je vais les aimer.**

**Edward siffla.**

**_ Edward, dis-je en mettant ma main sur son épaule. Nous sommes d'accord pour faire un essai. Je ne supporterai pas qu'ils divisent ma famille. Et, je pense que tu ne vas pas nous contredire mais... si l'un ne fait pas l'affaire, il faudra les écarter tous les deux, non?**

**_ Un couple?demanda Emmett.**

**Edward acquiesça.**

**_ Je monte dans ma... C'est pas vrai!**

**Il alla directement dans le garage tandis que Rosalie pouffait de rire. Je lui jetai un regard et elle éclata de rire. Esmée se retint de rire.**

**_ Ils vont nous faire tourner en bourrique!s'écria Edward.**

**_ Tu avais la plus belle vue, dit une voix malicieuse.**

**Alice était revenue, ses yeux ayant pris une couleur ambre. Les yeux de Jasper restaient cramoisis. Edward siffla et alla s'enfermer dans le garage.**

**_ Qu'ai-je dit?demanda Alice, surprise.**

**_ Il se demande juste ce que vous faîtes ici, répliqua Rosalie. Surtout si vous mettez en péril la famille.**

**Elle lança un regard noir à Jasper. Elle partit mais Esmée lui attrapa vivement le bras.**

**_ Rosalie, ça suffit, dit-elle en la lâchant.**

**Rosalie alla sur le divan, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Emmett alla auprès d'elle, tenant de la raisonner.**

**_ Désolé, dis-je. Edward peut lire dans les pensées et le peu qu'il a pu lire dans l'esprit de Jasper l'a terrifié. Il nous a touché un mot et Rosalie s'est mis de son côté.**

**_ Bien que ce soit rare, dit Esmée en souriant. Allez, venez, je vais vous installer.**

**Alice sourit tandis que Jasper restait figé, près de la porte d'entrée. Je m'avançai doucement.**

**_ Personne ne te fera de mal, dis-je. Tu n'as pas à être aussi... discret. Cela fait longtemps que tu as quitté ton ancienne vie?**

**Il sursauta et me regarda de ses yeux cramoisis.**

**_ Excuse-moi, dis-je. Si tu veux en parler... je serais dans mon bureau au deuxième étage. N'aie pas peur de venir, c'est la seule pièce au second.**

**Je souris et montai. Je regardai Esmée et Alice, complices. J'entrai dans mon bureau et entrepris de lire le nouveau manuel médical. Quelques minutes plus tard, Esmée vint me voir.**

**« _ Comment ça se passe?demandai-je.**

**_ Rosalie est avec Edward, Emmett taquine Alice qui a l'air de s'amuser. Le seul qui m'inquiète réellement est Jasper. Il rôde autour d'Alice comme un aimant.**

**_ Comme chaque couple de notre espèce, dis-je. Il va y avoir de l'animation dans les prochaines semaines. Oui?**

**Quelqu'un frappa et entra. C'était Edward.**

**_ Je vais vous laisser, dit Esmée.**

**_ Non, dit Edward. Je voudrais vous parler à tous les deux.**

**Elle me regarda de ses magnifiques yeux ambres et s'assit sur mes genoux.**

**_ Je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement, dit-il. Ma réaction est... inacceptable, je le sais. Jasper est sans doute celui qui a tué le plus parmi nous, pourtant je n'ai jamais levé la voix sur aucun d'entre vous, même si j'étais en colère. Je voudrais m'excuser.**

**_ Tu es pardonné, dis-je. Tu as reconnus ta faute.**

**_ J'ai lu que tu t'inquiétais pour Jasper, Esmée, dit Edward. Il est simplement désorienté.**

**_ Comment ça?demanda Esmée. En quoi...**

**_ Nous ne sommes pas responsables, dans un certain sens, expliqua Edward. J'ai raisonné Rosalie mais elle est toujours remontée contre lui. Alors que j'allai monter vous voir, Jasper m'a... parlé. Via ses pensées. Il m'a déroulé silencieusement son histoire. Il a longtemps vécu comme un vampire sauvage, au milieu d'une bande de nouveaux-nés dont il devait s'en charger. Au bout d'un an, i devait les liquider. A un moment, un vampire de trois ans est parti avec une nouveau-né d'un an. Cinq ans plus tard, le vampire est revenu et lui a dit que depuis son départ, il n'avait jamais eu à se battre. Jasper n'y croyait pas et pourtant il l'a suivi. Mais il était malheureux et est parti de son côté. Il a trouvé Alice et s'est senti mieux. Mais il n'est pas encore guéri de son ancienne vie. Rose va peut-être m'en vouloir mais... je voudrais vraiment qu'ils restent. Ici, il pourra se reconstruire et avoir une vie bien meilleure, entouré de personnes qui l'aiment. Et le lutin m'intrigue.**

**_ Qu'en penses-tu?demandai-je à Esmée.**

**_ Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que son histoire était aussi... terrifiante. Mais j'ai envie de l'aider. **

**Elle se redressa. **

**_ Je vais essayer de trouver une maison un peu plus grande avec quatre chambres, dit Esmée, une petite pièce pour ton bureau, un salon assez grand pour nos meubles et le piano d'Edward... **

**_ Mais où allons-nous trouver l'argent?demanda Edward. C'est une bonne idée mais...**

**Il soupira et ouvrit la porte. Alice allait frapper.**

**_ Tu m'as entendue, dit Alice. J'ai une solution à vos problèmes. **

**_ Tu as de l'argent quelque part peut-être?demandai-je. Je crois que tu vas encore nous surprendre.**

**_ Edward, Emmett m'a dit que tu avais de l'argent... Si tu me donnes 2000$, je peux le décupler en moins de 12h, dit Alice, souriante. Mais je t'aiderai à faire la décoration, Esmée. Enfin si je peux te tutoyer.**

**Je pouffai de rire tandis qu'Esmée souriait. Edward regardait Alice, lisant sans doute dans ses pensées.**

**_ Bien sur, dit Esmée. Vous faîtes partie de la famille, désormais.**

**_ Merci, merci!dit-elle en sautant sur place. Alors cet argent?**

**Esmée joignit son rire au mien.**

**_ Tu es branchée aussi sur la Bourse?**

**_ Bien sur, dit Alice.**

**_ Bon, d'accord, dit Edward. Plus vite je te donnerai l'argent plus vite j'aurais une chambre digne de ce nom.**

**Il partit en souriant. Les yeux topaze d'Alice brillaient d'excitation. Je souriais. Alice suivit Edward en sautillant. Je descendis pour aller prendre ma garde à l'hôpital quand Alice se figea et me regarda, surprise.**

**_ Carlisle n'a jamais tué un humain, dit Edward, contrairement à nous tous. Depuis près de 300 ans, il se nourrit de sang humain et il a entrepris de devenir médecin. Il travaille à l'hôpital. Cela peut surprendre, je peux te comprendre!**

**_ C'est... déstabilisant, dit Alice. Je l'ai vu au milieu d'une dizaine de blessés. Je ne pourrais pas!**

**_ Après 300 ans de nourriture animale, on s'y habitue, dis-je. A ce soir! »**

**A la rentrée suivante, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett et Alice allèrent au lycée. Je tins à ce que Jasper reste encore quelques mois avec nous, essayant de se contenter de nourriture animale. Ce fut difficile et laborieux mais dix ans plus tard, mes cinq enfants allèrent au lycée.**

**La prochaine partie concernera Edward, je reprendrais les éléments du point de vue de Carlisle. La suite arrivera d'ici deux à cinq jours, le temps que j'écrive ce qui devra aller assez vite.**


	4. PDV Edward chap 1

**Voilà enfin le premier chapitre vu par Edward. Edward et Esmée auront surement les plus longs chapitres (sans compter Carlisle). Le chapitre 2 du PDV d'Edward est bien avancé, je le mettrai surement dimanche au plus tard (vendredi au plus tôt). J'essaie d'écrire en même temps pour les autres personnages dès qu'ils arrivent mais c'est un peu difficile.**

**Merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir et m'encouragent vraiment à continuer. Les erreurs temporelles dans le PDV de Carlisle est corrigé au fur et à mesure que j'écris pour Edward.**

**Partie 2: Edward**

CHAPITRE 1: Une nouvelle vie

**1918. Depuis quelques temps, j'arrivai à percevoir les pensées de ceux qui m'entouraient. Cela me donnait d'affreuses migraines si bien que je ne les entendais plus après quelques minutes. Mon père avait succombé durant la première vague et voici que ma mère et moi étions atteints par la grippe espagnole. Je savais que j'allais moi-même mourir. Mais le destin en décida autrement.**

**Ce jour-là, j'entendis une nouvelle voix. Un nouveau docteur, sans doute. Ils en manquaient cruellement et j'entendais les pensées de ma mère. Soudain, je perçus les pensées de la personne.**

_**Mon dieu, ils sont si mal en point! **_

**Je toussai et il me donna de l'eau. Sa peau était froide malgré que la fièvre était présente. Je ne frissonnai pas. Puis il s'occupa de ma mère. Elle était plus consciente que moi, mais pour combien de temps?**

**_ Sauvez-le, docteur, sauvez-le! Promettez-moi de le sauver!**

**Sa voix me déchira le coeur.**

**_ Je vous le promets. »**

**A ce moment, les deux esprits qui m'entouraient me choquèrent.**

_**Il est tellement charmant, si jeune, **_**disait ma mère.** _**Ce doit être un ange. Mais il est tellement différent. Je sais qu'il peut sauver mon fils. Edward doit vivre, même s'il n'est pas humain.**_

_**Sait-elle ce que je suis?**_**se demandait le docteur.** _**Sait-elle que je suis un vampire? Vient-elle, Elizabeth Masen, de me demander à moi, Carlisle Cullen, de sauver son fils? Moi qui n'ait jamais gouté au sang humain? Que dois-je faire? La solitude me pèse mais je ne peux le condamner à cette vie.**_

**Je tentai de respirer mais ce fut difficile. Je n'osai croire ce que je venais de percevoir. Le docteur était un vampire qui n'a jamais tué un seul être humain? Serait-ce possible? Non, bien sur que non. Mais comment peut-il se trouver avec nous en tant que médecin?**

**Je méditai pendant deux ou trois jours. Au bout du troisième jour, ma mère mourut. Le vampire resta longtemps à côté de nous. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, les paroles de ma mère lui revenant en mémoire. Soudain, il me prit dans ses bras et je crus que je volai. Je sentis du bois sous mon dos. Soudain, des dents acérées tranchèrent ma gorge. Le médecin vampirique avait finalement succombé au sang humain. J'attendis la mort arriver mais ce qui se passa m'empêcha de capter les pensées du vampire. Mon corps prit feu et cela dura pendant un long moment. Je sentis que je reprenais des forces mais il m'était impossible d'arrêter de hurler, tant la douleur était insupportable.**

**Au bout de trois jours, la douleur s'estompa peu à peu et je recouvrais mes pensées. Je pus facilement entendre les pensées du vampire. Il expliqua qu'il était un vampire et que ma mère l'avait supplié de me sauver. Il m'avait alors transformé. Je m'étais approché de lui sans qu'il ne me voie.**

_**Tu auras sans doute peur et je le comprendrais très bien.**_

**_ Non, je n'ai pas peur, dis-je.**

**_ Tu te... Quoi?**

**IL releva la tête. Je pus enfin voir son visage. Il était blond, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur miel. Quant à lui, il me dévisageait. J'appris que j'avais les yeux rouges. Soudainement, il prit peur de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.**

**_ C'est le sommet!dis-je. (Ma voix était claire, enchanteresse). C'est moi qui devrait avoir peur de vous et c'est moi qui vous fait peur. Et non je ne me battrais pas contre vous.**

**Alors que je recouvrais mon esprit, il avait pensé ses craintes. Il me demanda comment je pouvais entendre ses pensées.**

**_ Je n'en sais rien, dis-je. Mais il me semble que vous me parliez.**

**_ En... Tu entends mes pensées?**

**_ Oui, dis-je, soudain inquiet. Mais je voudrais entendre la fin de l'histoire.**

**Il m'expliqua que comme j'étais jeune, j'aurais souvent soif. Il mentionnait que je devais avoir soif. Je mis ma main sur ma gorge qui me brulait. Il m'expliqua pourquoi il avait les yeux dorés: au lieu de se nourrir de sang humain, il se nourrissait de sang animal.**

**_ Je ne te garde pas prisonnier. Si tu veux partir, tu peux. Mais sache une seule chose: il faut garder le secret sur notre existence. Le soleil est notre pire ennemi: nous étincelons lorsque les rayons nous touchent. Maintenant que choisis-tu? Veux-tu partir ou préfères-tu rester avec moi?**

**_ Je n'ai nulle part où aller », murmurai-je. **

**Nous restâmes silencieux. Carlisle se demandait s'il pouvait me demander de suivre sa voie. Le sang humain étancherait ma soif mais je voyais que cela le répugnait. Je choisis alors de le suivre et de rester avec lui.**

**Mes débuts furent difficiles bien que je m'y habituais assez vite. Quelques mois après ma transformation, nous quittâmes Chicago. En allant vers Anchorage, en Alaska, nous chassâmes. Soudain Carlisle s'arrêta. J'entendais également un autre esprit. Un autre vampire.**

**« _ Eleazar?dit Carlisle.**

**Le vampire se retourna. Aussitôt, je me sentis attaqué. Carlisle me dit que c'était un vieil ami. Je le dévisageai, plus détendu. Il était brun, les mêmes yeux que nous. **

**Lors que Carlisle le taquinait sur son nouveau mode de vie, il pensa à quatre femmes dont une qu'il affectionnait bien.**

**« _ Il a rejoint un clan un peu plus loin avec sa compagne, appris-je à Carlisle.**

**Le vampire me regarda.**

**_ Un télépathe à distance, dit-il. Un sacré don.**

**Je le regardai, surpris. Ils rirent.**

**_ Eleazar a le don de détecter les pouvoirs des vampires ou humains, m'expliqua Carlisle. Excuse-le, il est encore jeune.**

**Il acquiesça. Soudain quatre voix remplirent mon esprit. « _Où est-il? » « J'aurais cru qu'il était avec Carmen. » « Eleazar, où es-tu? »_**

**_ Eleazar!**

**Je me raidis en même temps que Carlisle. Quatre femmes apparurent. Il y avait trois femmes blonde et une brune. Celle-ci se rapprocha d' Eleazar.**

**_ C'est un vieil ami, dit Eleazar.**

**_ Oh, dit Carmen.**

**_ Carlisle, Edward, je vous présente ma compagne Carmen, et les soeurs Denali. Tanya, Kate et Irina. »**

**Carlisle mentionna le nom des Denali et Irina lui rappela où il aurait pu l'entendre. Carlisle me laissa lire l'histoire des trois soeurs alors que nous chassâmes. Carlisle huma Eleazar et je le suivis.**

**Une fois arrivée à leur maison, je saisis que Kate avait également un don. Tanya semblait intéressée par moi.**

**Cela faisait maintenant deux ans et demi que nous vivions à Denali. J'essayai de laisser un maximum d'intimité à chaque vampire. Mais un seul m'intriguait à la tombée de la nuit: Carlisle. Son esprit vagabondait souvent et s'arrêtait sur le visage d'une jeune fille. Un soir, alors que les autres étaient partis chasser, je sortis rejoindre Carlisle.**

**« _ Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé avant, car je pensais que cela ne me regardait pas mais cette question n'arrête pas de revenir, surtout quand tu es seul.**

**Il me regarda puis se détourna. Il repensa à la jeune fille. _Elle? Que veux-tu savoir?_**

**_ Comment tu l'as rencontrée, par exemple. Sauf si cela te gêne, je ne t'en parlerais plus. Tu as l'air de tenir beaucoup à elle.**

**Il m'expliqua comment il l'avait rencontrée. Elle s'appelait Esmée Platt. Au ton qu'il adoptait, je sus qu'il l'aimait.**

**_ Mais elle était bien trop jeune et bien trop fragile.**

**Il me déroula la fin de l'histoire dans son esprit.**

**_ Pourquoi ne pas aller la voir?me demanda-t-il. Qu'as-tu à perdre?**

**_ Rien, dis-je avec un soupir. Tu as peut-être raison. »**

**Deux semaines plus tard, nous déménageâmes près d'Ashland. Ce jour-là, je mis mes études de côté et j'entrepris de visiter la ville. Il pleuvait ce qu'il n'allait pas me révéler aux humains. Je m'installai sur un banc dans le square. Une femme s'assit à l'extrémité. Son odeur me brula la gorge. Je jetai un regard vers elle. Je commençai à haleter quand ses pensées me détournèrent. _Que j'aimerais retrouver mon ange_, se disait-elle. _J'aurais du insister pour le revoir! Je suis sure qu'il m'aurait aimée comme un mari doit aimer sa femme. Ma vie est fichue! J'ai quitté un mari violent, je n'ai plus mon bébé! Oh!_ Puis elle se leva et disparut. J'aurais pu la suivre mais aurais-je résister à son sang? Surement pas. Quand Carlisle rentra de l'hôpital, il m'offrit un cadeau. Il m'apprit que j'étais un vampire depuis trois ans déjà. J'ouvris le cadeau et Carlisle m'expliqua que cela venait de ma mère, Elizabeth Masen. Si les vampires pouvaient pleurer, je l'aurais sans doute fait. Je lui mentionnait ma sortie et lui apprit qu'Esmée était à Ashland. **

**« _ Elle s'appelle Esmée Evenson. Il me fit voir le visage d'Esmée Platt. Bien que je n'avais pas vu son visage, j'étais certain que c'était elle.**

**_ Oui, c'est bien elle, dis-je. Ton visage revenait souvent dans ses pensées. C'est d'ailleurs ceci qui m'a intrigué. Elle est institutrice ici, à Ashland. Elle a eu un bébé il n'y a pas longtemps? Elle est veuve, son mari étant mort dans la guerre. »**

**Tendu quand je lui ai mentionné l'étrange rencontre de cet après-midi, il s'affala soudainement sur la chaise. Ses pensées dérivaient sur sa grossesse et notait des incohérences. Je lui appris qu'elle aurait aimé être la femme de Carlisle que celui avec laquelle elle était mariée. Je n'osai lui parler de l'horreur qu'elle avait vécu. Mais devant le regard insistant de mon créateur, je flanchai. Je lui appris qu'elle avait été battue et pour la première fois, il avait exprimé l'envie de meurtres. Il avait envie de la retrouver. Seul moi l'obligeait à rester.**

**« _ Je peux rester seul, dis-je. Je n'ai pas soif. »**

**Puis il partit tandis que je continuai à étudier. Les heures passèrent et le jour arriva. Les nuages étaient denses. Soudain, j'entendis deux esprits, l'un plus clair que l'autre. Carlisle revoyait le corps sans vie de sa bien-aimée, le son de son coeur si faible. L'autre, probablement celui d'Esmée, pensait à son enfant et Carlisle, ses deux amours de sa vie. J'allai ouvrir la porte et vis Carlisle au loin, Esmée dans ses bras. Je me figeai, tant l'odeur du sang était fort. Je savais que si j'attaquai, Carlisle me maitriserait rapidement.**

**« _ Edward, tu dois partir...**

**_ Je résisterai, répliquai-je. Que s'est-il passé?**

**Le dossier lui échappa et je le ramassai. Je lus les papiers et sifflai d'indignation. Je lui demandai ce qu'il allait faire et il m'avoua que le coeur d'Esmée cessait de battre. Je sus alors que nous serions bientôt trois vampires. Je lui annonçai que j'allai chasser et qu'il s'occuperait d'elle. Il me demanda d'acheter des vêtements pour Esmée. Puis je sortis. J'allai chasser puis allai en ville dans un magasin. Je pris une dizaine de chemises, des pantalons et des effets personnels.**

**Quand je revins vers la cabane, je me raidis. Carlisle répétai « Vis, je t'en supplie, reviens-moi! » et Esmée dont je n'arrivai pas à l'entendre. Seuls les mots « bébé » et « ange » revinrent fréquemment. Je rentrai.**

**« _ Carlisle, comment te sens-tu?demandai-je, inquiet.**

**_ J'ai agi trop tard, dit-il avec une voix à peine audible. Je n'aurais pas du attendre aussi longtemps! »**

**Je le rectifiai, espérant lui redonner espoir. Je lui expliquai que j'avais du mal à lire dans son esprit ce qui serait impossible si elle était morte. Soudain, elle se mit à hurler. Je sursautai et sifflai. Carlisle m'expliqua que le venin agissait. Nous l'habillâmes et Carlisle brula ses affaires.**

**Elle ouvrit les yeux trois jours plus tard qui furent insupportables. Comment Carlisle avait-il pu endurer nos transformations sans nous achever? Comment avait-il pu ne pas hurler pendant sa propre transformation? Esmée était belle malgré ses yeux cramoisis. Ses cheveux roux descendaient au niveau de ses épaules. Alors qu'elle divaguait sur la paradis avec Carlisle, son esprit restait focalisé sur le visage de Carlisle.**

**_ Elle se croit au paradis avec son ange, dis-je avec un petit rire tant la situation était comique. Elle aussi ne t'a jamais oublié! »**

**Il lui expliqua ce que nous étions, ce qu'elle était devenue. Carlisle lui expliqua mon don particulier. Puis nous sortîmes chasser. Aussitôt, Esmée partit pour la ville. Sans prendre une seconde, je la suivis. Je m'étais aperçu, à Denali, que je courais plus vite que des vampires de très longue date (Tanya et ses soeurs ayant plus de 900 ans)1. Elle se dirigea vers le Sud.**

**« _ Esmée, attendez!**

**Elle se retourna et me grogna dessus. Je me figeai, sachant qu'elle était plus forte que moi.**

**_ Je comprends que l'attrait du sang humain est fort pour nous, jeunes vampires. J'ai trois ans en tant que vampire. Vous ne vous souvenez pas mais j'étais là quand vous vous promeniez au parc. Peu avant votre chute dans les falaises. J'aurais pu vous suivre mais j'aurais surement essayé de vous tuer. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?Vous aimez Carlisle, Carlisle vous aime. Il ne vous a jamais oubliée. Je peux vous apprendre à chasser. Mais vous devez éviter le joue si vous voulez chasser les humains. Vos yeux sont trop visibles.**

**Esmée le regarda longuement. Nous étions dans une ruelle. Un passant passa et Esmée se retourna. Elle s'y précipita et l'odeur du sang humain me parvint. J'allai jeter un coup d'oeil dans la rue. Esmée me vit, se figea puis elle s'enfuit. Je la poursuivis jusqu'à Colombus. En entendant ses pensées, je sus ce qu'elle allait faire. Je m'arrêtai. Elle l'entendit et s'arrêta à son tour. Elle vint vers moi.**

**_ Que faîtes-vous encore là? Pourquoi me suivez-vous?répliqua-t-elle.**

**_ Esmée... Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Carlisle tient à vous. Je sais que vous aussi. Comment ferez-vous pour le retrouver?**

**Elle se figea, surprise.**

**_ Je peux vous attendre et vous reconduire à lui. Mais ne chassez pas en grand nombre sinon vous provoquerez une colère chez des vampires disons... un peu spéciaux. Vous ne voudriez pas faire de peine à votre ange?**

**Elle grimaça et grogna.**

**_ Allez-y, dis-je. Je n'ai qu'à vous attendre près du chêne où vous avez rencontré Carlisle. A tout à l'heure. Et... évitez le soleil et les rues pleines de monde. Chassez la nuit pour passer inaperçu. »**

**Elle acquiesça et partit. Durant la journée, nous ne parlâmes pas mais elle laissait parler son esprit. Elle avait honte d'avoir attaqué des humains.**

**« _ Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, dis-je. Si j'aurais été dans votre cas, j'aurais sans doute fait comme vous. Bien que l'idée de gouter au sang humain ne me laisse pas indifférent. Mais j'ai choisi un mode de vie, je veux m'y tenir...**

**_ Vous ne trahissez pas la confiance de Carlisle... Moi, si.**

**_ Non, pas du tout, m'écriai-je aussitôt. Vous venez d'être transformé. C'est normal. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir malheureuse, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur...**

**_ Vous êtes si gentil. Carlisle a... Non, je ne pourrais pas le revoir, dit-elle.**

**_ Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche? Carlisle ne vous en voudra pas », dis-je.**

**Esmée me regarda, rassurée. Elle alla tuer la nuit ce qui me donna soif. Au bout d'une semaine, elle revint de sa chasse et me vit. J'avais les yeux noirs et je pinçai mes lèvres.**

**« _ Vous avez soif?**

**_ Ca peut aller, dis-je même si ma gorge me brulait atrocement. Vous voulez rentrer?**

**_ Vous êtes surs que Carlisle nous accueillera comme si rien ne s'était passé?**

**_ Bien sur, dis-je. Suivez-moi. »**

**Nous revînmes à Ashland. Comme prévu, Carlisle nous attendait. Il demanda à Esmée si elle voulait vivre avec nous, elle accepta. Je sus alors que Carlisle avait trouvé sa moitié comme Eleazar et Carmen.**

**Le lendemain, nous partîmes à Denali. Durant la nuit, nous racontâmes nos histoires et elle, sa vie après sa rencontre avec Carlisle. Elle avait perdu son bébé peu de temps avant son suicide et n'osai pas en parler tant c'était douloureux.**

**Quelques jours plus tard, je lisais un livre de français quand je perçus les pensées de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Je m'imaginai Esmée en mariée, les yeux rubis, ses cheveux roux sur sa robe blanche. Je ris. _Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?_demanda Kate. _Ton livre?_ Je ne répondis pas. Kate siffla et voulut m'arracher mes pensées en m'électrocutant. Je me levai quand elle se jeta sur moi. _Imbécile de télépathe!_ Je ris puis allait près de la fenêtre. Les autres nous regardaient, amusés.**

**« _ Je n'ai jamais vu Kate dans cet état, dit Irina.**

**_ Edward met de l'ambiance, dit Tanya.**

**_ Si tu nous disais ce qui te fait sourire, répliqua Kate, frustrée.**

**_ Je ne peux pas encore, dis-je.**

**Elle se jeta sur moi, je l'esquivai de peu.**

**_ Cela ne sert à rien, »dis-je.**

**Elle siffla de rage puis alla dans sa chambre. Nous rîmes.**

**Une demie-heure plus tard, Carlisle nous apprit ses fiançailles avec Esmée. Le lendemain, le mariage eut lieu. Esmée était belle mais également radieuse.**

1Je suis la chronologie faite par l'auteur elle-même sur le site Twilight Lexicon partie timeline (chronologie en anglais)


	5. PDV Edward chap 2

CHAPITRE 2: Des rencontres de plus

en plus étonnantes

**1927. J'étais seul dans ma chambre. Je tournai en rond. Ma gorge me brulait, pourtant je n'avais pas soif. C'était autre chose. Je regardai autour de moi. Un sac à dos m'attira comme un aimant. Je pris mes vêtements, quelques livres et les mis dans le sac. Soudain, je me figeai. Comment allai-je annoncer mon départ à Carlisle et Esmée que je considérai comme mes parents? Je savais que si j'affrontai Esmée, je resterai de peur de lui faire de la peine. Je décidai d'aller voir Carlisle. J'attendrai qu'il sorte de l'hôpital. J'ouvris la fenêtre et sautai. J'allai dans les bois quand les pensées d'Esmée me frappèrent. _Edward?_appela-t-elle. Je l'entendis monter les escaliers. _Edward, tu es là? Oh non! Edward! Edward!_ Le cri silencieux serra mon coeur immobile. _Il faut que je prévienne Carlisle!_ Je me figeai une seconde avant de partir vers la ville. Je devais intercepter Carlisle. Par chance, sa voiture était encore là. J'y entrai. J'attendis cinq minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Je mis ma main sur sa bouche. Je lui expliquai que j'avais besoin d'air, de changer de vie. Il m'adressa des encouragements et que si je souhaitais revenir, je pouvais. J'eus du mal à partir. Quand je partis, je ne me retournai pas.**

**Je me dirigeai d'abord vers Denali. Je savais qu'ils étaient tous là. Je frappai et ce fut Carmen qui m'accueillit.**

**« _ Edward? Que fais-tu là?demanda-t-elle. Des problèmes avec Carlisle et Esmée?**

**_ Non, dis-je. Puis-je vous parler?**

**_ Bien sur, dit Carmen. Viens.**

**J'entrai et je vis les quatre vampires, inquiets.**

**_ Avant que vous ne l'appreniez par Carlisle...**

**_ Il y a un problème?demanda Kate.**

**_ Pas vraiment, dis-je. Je... Je lais ai quittés. Je ne supportes pas ma vie.**

_**Tu ne vas... Tu ne veux pas mourir...**_**, demanda Irina. J'eus un petit rire.**

**_ Non. Je ne supportes plus notre mode de vie. Vous êtes... de la famille si l'on peut dire. Je ne voulais pas vous quitter sans vous dire au revoir. Enfin, je n'ai rien dit à Esmée non plus. Je... Je vais vous laisser.**

**_ Reviendras-tu?demanda Eleazar. Je sais que changer de vie peut être difficile mais dans le sens inverse, je ne sais pas. Dans ton cas, tu pourrais facilement retourner au mode normal. Tu suivrais ta nature. Bonne chance, Edward.**

**_ Merci Eleazar, »dis-je avant de partir.**

**J'allai vers New York où je pris l'avion. J'atterris à Londres. Pourquoi avoir choisi la ville où est né Carlisle? Avais-je vraiment envie de changer de vie? Alors que je déambulai dans les rues de Londres, l'odeur du sang humain me chatouilla les narines. Je m'y précipitai et vis une jeune femme gisante au sol. Elle avait été poignardée. Soudain, je perçus les pensées d'un vampire assoiffé. _Va-t-il s'en occuper? Pourtant, je suis sur que c'est un vampire. S'il ne le fait pas, j'irais m'occuper de cette femme!_ Ses pensées ne me dégoûtèrent pas contrairement à ce que je pensais. Il me bouscula et se jeta sur la pauvre femme. Je me détournai. Deux minutes après, le vampire vint vers moi. Il me plaqua contre le mur. Ses yeux rubis étaient étincelants.**

**« _ Qui es-tu?**

**_ Je m'appelle Edward.**

**Il me regarda et découvrit la couleur de mes yeux. _Tiens, on dirait qu'il a rencontré Carlisle. Il lui a suffisamment bourré le crâne!_ Je ris. Il siffla.**

**_ C'est Carlisle qui m'a transformé, dis-je. Je peux lire dans les esprits. J'ai suivi son mode de vie pendant 9 ans. Aujourd'hui, je n'en peux plus. Lâchez-moi.**

**Il me regarda et me lâcha.**

**_ Garrett, dit-il.**

**_ L'ami révolutionnaire de Carlisle, dis-je. Enchanté. L ne parle pas beaucoup de son passé solitaire. Je lis souvent dans son esprit. Il s'est même trouvé une épouse.**

**_ Eh bien, dit-il. Il a vraiment changé. Mordre deux humains pour les transformer... Chapeau!**

**_ Le connaissant, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange, dis-je.**

**_ Tu changes de vie alors?**

**_ Ouais, je n'en peux plus, dis-je. Je vais y aller. Content de vous avoir rencontré.**

**_ Si jamais tu le revoies, passe-lui le bonjour! »**

**J'acquiesçai et partis.**

**Au bout de deux semaines, je trouvai le genre de personnes que j'allais tuer. Il y avait tant de criminels dans le monde.**

**1930. J'avais été dans de nombreux pays européens, ayant rencontré quelques amis de Carlisle. Je pris l'avion bien que la tentation était plus forte qu'auparavant. J'atterris à Seattle. J'allai dans la forêt pour éviter qu'on me voit. Une odeur chatouilla les narines. Des cerfs se trouvaient à proximité. Cela faisait un mois que j'avais tué un humain. Ma gorge me brulait. Je ne réfléchis pas, je m'élançai vers le troupeau. Soudain, l'odeur du sang humain me figea. Il y avait des randonneurs dans les parages. Ils étaient innocents. Je partis à la recherche d'un criminel, abandonnant le troupeau de cerfs. Je me promenai dans des rues désertes quand deux jeunes filles passèrent à côté de moi. Je grognai et les regardai, telles des proies. Soudain une voix dans ma tête retentit: _Ne fais pas ça. Tu as choisi de traquer les criminels. Ces jeunes filles sont innocentes. Pense à Carlisle et Esmée. C'est ta famille, tes parents._ Je fermai les yeux et partis dans le sens inverse. Je regagnai la forêt où j'entrepris de chasser à nouveau les animaux. Le goût me déplut mais apaisa ma gorge. Dissimulant la dépouille d'un cerf, je me laissai tomber à terre. Je me déconnectai du monde pendant plusieurs jours quand quelqu'un approcha. _Qu'est-ce que c'est? Que fait un vampire ici?_ Je levai la tête et le vampire se figea. _Qu'il est jeune! Il ne doit pas avoir plus de 18 ans!_**

**« _ 17 ans, rectifiai-je. J'ai 12 ans en tant que vampire. Je peux lire dans les pensées. N'ayez pas peur, je n'ai pas soif.**

**_ Tu es seul?**

**_ Non, dis-je. Enfin...**

**_ Je m'appelle Randall, dit le vampire. Que fais-tu ici, tout seul, replié sur toi-même?**

**_ Je suis resté 9 ans avec mon créateur, dis-je. Un jour, je me suis rebellé. C'était une erreur. Je leur ai fait de la peine en partant. Depuis trois ans, je n'avais pas chassé un seul animal. L'autre jour, j'ai abattu une dizaine de cerfs et de biches.**

**_ Animal?répéta Randall. J'ai connu un vampire comme toi...**

**_ Blonds, les yeux dorés, qui n'a jamais goûté au sang humain? Je le connais aussi. Même très bien, dis-je. C'est Carlisle qui m'a transformé. Il s'est même trouvé une épouse.**

**_ J'y crois pas, souffla Randall. On parle bien de Carlisle Cullen?**

**_ Lui-même, dis-je. Je les considérai comme mes parents, surtout depuis l'arrivée d'Esmée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire!**

**_ Pourquoi ne pas y retourner?demanda-t-il. Va les retrouver. Je connais Carlisle et il t'accueillera bien.**

**_ Je le sais, et c'est bien là la problème, dis-je.**

**_ Tu es compliqué. Ils te manquent, tu leur manques. Que faire d'autre?**

**_ Merci Randall. Tu as raison, je vais aller les retrouver!**

**_ Passe le bonjour à Carlisle! »dit le vampire.**

**Je me levai, serrai la main du nomade et partis vers le nord. Je voulais voir les Denali puis j'irai voir Carlisle et Esmée. La neige tombait en grande quantité. Carmen et Kate arrivèrent en même temps.**

**« _ Edward?**

**Carmen! Jake, dis-je, heureux de les revoir. Comment allez-vous?**

**_ Bien. Et toi? Depuis te dernière visite, dit Carmen.**

**_ Je pensai avoir fait le bon choix, je m'y suis persuadé mais je me trompai. Comment des vampires peuvent se nourrir pendant des siècles? Les normaux peuvent certainement y arriver. Mais des vampires comme nous...**

**_ Il y a très peu de vampires qui se nourrissent de sang animal, dit Kate.**

**_ Pas le mode de nourriture mais ceux qui ont un pouvoir tel que le mien par exemple, dis-je. Je ne supporte plus d'entendre leurs pensées. Les animaux sont si silencieux.**

**_ Donc tu... tu es de retour?demanda Carmen.**

**_ Oui, dis-je avec un sourire. Je voudrais rester ici quelques semaines pour me ressourcer. Puis-je?**

**_ Bien sûr, dit Tanya en arrivant avec Irina et Eleazar.**

**Son souffle sentait le sang animal. Je fis une grimace. Tanya se figea.**

**_ Désolé, dis-je. J'ai... Je ne me suis pas encore habitué au sang animal.**

_**Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Carlisle,**_**pensa Kate.**

**_ Non Kate. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais y arriver de nouveau. Ne leur donnons pas de faux espoirs. »**

**Je les quittai, début janvier 1931. Je savais, grâce à Tanya, que Carlisle et Esmée étaient restés à Springfield. J'arrivai dans la ville vers minuit. Je passai près de l'hôpital. Une infirmière parlait avec un médecin à l'extérieur. J'allai partir quand son esprit m'intrigua. _Le docteur Cullen est bien trop beau. Je ne sais pas s'il est marié. Je vais peut-être me renseigner. J'ai toute la nuit pour le séduire._ Je souris. Je me précipitai vers elle et l'interpellai.**

**« _ Mademoiselle!**

**Elle se retourna, surprise. Je n'avais pas chassé depuis ma dernière chasse, quelques semaines plus tôt avec Kate et Tanya. _Qu'il est beau,_se dit l'infirmière. _Il aurait un lien de parenté avec le docteur Cullen que cela ne m'étonnerait pas._**

**_ Je cherche le docteur Cullen. Travaille-t-il ce soir?**

**_ Euh... oui... Voulez-vous que... je vous... indique le chemin?**

**_ Non merci, je le connais, dis-je.**

**En montant l'escalier, je soupirai. Mes yeux étaient suffisamment noirs pour que je passe inaperçu. Je restai quelques secondes près de la porte. Je frappai et entendis la voix de Carlisle. Je fermai les yeux, ouvris la porte et entrai. Carlisle me regarda avant de venir vers moi. Il me serra dans ses bras. Je vis le visage d'Esmée. D'habitude chaleureux, son visage exprimait de la peine. Je me figeai. Avais-je bien agi? Je n'en étais pas sur. Carlisle était tellement surpris de me voir qu'il me parla via ses pensées. Je m'excusai de leur avoir fait de la peine. Je m'étonnai qu'il m'accueille à bras ouvert. Il m'avoua qu'Esmée et lui me considéraient comme leur fils. Soudain, il me supplia de rester. Je souris.**

**« _ C'est promis. Je m'excuse de tout le mal que vous avez eu à cause de moi. »**

**Peu de temps après, je sortis et allai dans sa voiture. Durant toute la nuit, je n'avais peur que d'une seule chose: revoir Esmée. Je lui avais brisé le coeur en partant. Le jour se leva ainsi que le soleil. J'attendis anxieusement Carlisle qui arriva peu après. Tous deux avions les mêmes préoccupations. Carlisle entra le premier. Je lus dans l'esprit d'Esmée qu'elle désirait mon retour. Cela me facilita les choses. J'entrai à mon tour et elle se précipitai vers moi.**

**Cela faisait maintenant cinq semaines que nous habitions à New York. Un jour, je voulus sortir mais Carlisle et Esmée étaient réticents.**

**« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-je. Je peux me contrôler. Si... Si je ne réussis pas, je rentrerai immédiatement. Faites-moi confiance.**

**_ Très bien mais ne tente pas de jouer les héros, dit Carlisle.**

**_ Promis. »**

**Je souris et partit. J'allai au square à Rochester. Il y avait quelques couples. Soudain, je fus irrité. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a? C'est bizarre. C'est la première fois qu'un homme ne se retourne pas sur moi. Je ne lui plais pas?_ Je ricanai et lui jeta un regard. Elle s'appelait Rosalie Hale. La fiancée du fils de Royce King. Elle ma parut prétentieuse, trop sûre d'elle. Je scrutai l'esprit de son fiancé. Je me dégoûtai aussitôt. Ce que j'avais entendu de la part de Carlisle, il devait prendre la suite de son père. Moi, ce que je pensais de lui, était l'image d'un homme fêtard, qui buvait beaucoup. Je décidai de rentrer. Quand j'arrivai à proximité de la maison, je les entendis discuter.**

**« _ Il en met du temps, dit Esmée.**

**_ Laisse lui le temps, disait Carlisle. Edward est bien plus fort que ce que tu penses.**

**Je souris et entrai. Ils se tendirent aussitôt. Je les rassurai et parlai des fiancés. Alors que je décrivais Royce King Jr, le visage de Charles Evenson, le mari humain d'Esmée, lui revint en mémoire. Je m'excusai aussitôt. J'allai dans ma chambre quand Carlisle m'interpella silencieusement. Il me demanda de garder un œil sur eux et de supprimer le jeune homme si besoin. Malgré ma légère réticence et le dégoût de Carlisle, j'acquiesçai.**

**Pendant plusieurs jours, je les observai discrètement. Avril approcha quand j'en eus assez. L'esprit de King Jr était de plus en plus horrible. J'en parlai à Carlisle durant une chasse.**

**« _ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna-t-il.**

**_ Que veux-tu dire?**

**_ Je n'en sais encore trop rien. Rassure Esmée et dis-lui que je lui expliquerai. Ou toi, dis-le lui. Je dois y aller!**

**Il partit vers la ville quand Esmée arriva.**

**_ Où est Carlisle? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas chassé? Qu'y a-t-il?**

**Je soupirai ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus.**

**_ Te rappelles-tu quand je vous ai parlé de Rosalie Hale et de son fiancé?**

**_ Oui, dit-elle. Cet homme ressemble fort à mon ancien mari!**

**_ C'est ça. Carlisle m'a demandé d'ouvrir... l'œil. Mais l'esprit de King est réellement repoussant. Carlisle est allé en ville, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Nous devrions rentrer.**

**_ Va chasser, je rentre, dit Esmée.**

**_ Je fais vite.**

**J'abattis deux beaux cerfs puis rentra à la maison. Esmée était tendue.**

**_ Qu'y a-t-il?demandai-je, inquiet. Carlisle n'a pas... »**

_**Carlisle arrive. Il la ramène. Il va la transformer. Il paraissait tendu.**_

**Je la regardai, effaré. Puis je perçus les pensées de Carlisle. Il avait l'air dégoûté et je découvris ce qui s'était passé. Je grognai, Esmée s'inquiéta. Soudain, Carlisle arriva et la posa sur la table. Il mordit Rosalie Hale. Le sang nous fouetta le visage. Je me plaquai au mur pour éviter de me jeter sur elle. Esmée fit de même. Il expliqua à Esmée ce qui s'était passé.**

**Trois jours plus tard, Rosalie Hale ouvrit les yeux. Elle était perdue et parut furieuse quand Carlisle mentionna notre mode de vie. _Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?_se disait-elle. _Je ne pourrai pas avoir d'enfants, ni tout ce que je voulais._**

**« _ Elle a compris que ses rêves ne resteront que des songes, dis-je et elle sursauta. _Comment sait-il?_ J'arrive à lire dans ton esprit. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis le seul. Mais...**

**Je regardai Carlisle et il comprit aussitôt. Il expliqua que le sang animal est différent du sang humain. _Il me parle d'animal alors que je n'ai qu'une envie est de me venger de ces salauds. C'est à cause d'eux que je suis ici._ Je le mentionnai à voix haute.**

**_ Si cela peut t'apaiser, dit Esmée,** **fais-le. Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous refuserons que tu reviennes. Edward et moi t'expliquerons en temps voulu si tu veux revenir. Mais cache-toi pendant le jour ou reviens ici. Nous resterons ici. Nous ne te jugerons pas. Tu seras plus reconnaissable que nous avec tes yeux rubis!**

**Elle jeta un œil sur la fenêtre. _Est-ce moi? Malgré ces yeux flippant, je suis encore plus belle qu'avant. Finalement il y a aussi des avantages. Oh!_ Elle plaqua sa main sur sa gorge.**

**_ Tiens, dis-je en lui donnant un long manteau. Mets la capuche sur ta tête pour éviter que quelqu'un ne te voie. Regarde le sol, tu ne trébucheras pas. On a une plus large perception visuelle que les humains.**

**_Je me rappelle de lui. Il ne m'avait pas regardée. Il a l'air de parler à une vieille amie._ Elle siffla et Esmée se rapprocha de moi. Je la rassurai et répondis à Rosalie.**

**_ Il n'y a aucun danger Esmée. Elle se demande juste pourquoi je ne suis pas attiré par elle. Peut-être n'es-tu pas celle qui me faut? Si tu restes avec nous, on pourra se connaître mais pour moi, tu seras juste une soeur. Désolé. Mais avant que tu ne casses quelque chose, va... chasser. »**

**Elle tua les hommes responsables de son malheur en deux semaines, gardant Royce King pour la fin. La ville était secouée par deux événements: la disparition inexpliquée de Rosalie Hale et le meurtre de Royce King Jr. Rosalie resta avec nous et nous déménageâmes rapidement, de peur que quelqu'un découvre ou aperçoive Rosalie, surtout avec les yeux rubis. En lisant les pensées de Carlisle, le comportement de Rosalie le déstabilisa, tant la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait pour notre nature était grande. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Esmée et toutes deux parlaient durant de longs moments. Je me mis au piano.**

**L'été touchait à sa fin et le mois de septembre approchait. Je commençai à trouver le temps long à étudier seul même si Esmée m'aidait. Soudain je captai les pensées de Carlisle qui rentrait d'une garde à l'hôpital.**

**« _ Carlisle? Puis-je t'accompagner? J'en ai besoin.**

**_ Bien sur, dit-il, surpris par mon empressement. Allons-y.**

**Nous sortîmes et commençâmes à courir.**

_**Dis-moi pourquoi tu es soudain... enthousiaste à venir chasser.**_

**Je souris. Carlisle me connaissait bien.**

**_ Je dois te parler.**

**Il s'arrêta et se figea.**

**_ Je ne veux pas repartir. Rassure-toi.**

**_ Qu'y a-t-il?demandai-je.**

**Je lui expliquai que dû à mon âge physique, je devrais me trouver au lycée. Il fut d'abord réticent. Puis il me rappela ma courte absence et le danger que je puisse céder à la tentation.**

**_ Carlisle, ai-je, en deux ans, rechuter? Ai-je eu du mal à retourner au régime animal? Carlisle, je t'en supplie, j'ai envie d'y aller. »**

**Il soupira et accepta ma demande. Esmée avait plus confiance en moi. Quand à Rosalie, elle trouvait cette idée absurde.**

**Alors que la rentrée approchait, je me distrayais en jouant du piano. Soudain les pensées de Rosalie m'intéressèrent. _Je ne le comprends pas. Il peut étudier ici mais non il préfère aller au lycée! Même si je ne suis pas trop proche de lui, j'étais bien avec li et Esmée. Me retrouver seule avec Esmée me terrifie un peu._ C'était donc cela. Je me retournai vers elle.**

**« _ C'est juste pour quelques heures, Rosalie, dit Edward. J'ai... plus d'expérience.**

**_ Quand on sait ce que tu as fait il y a trois ans!répliqua-t-elle.**

**Je me figeai. Elle m'imaginait en train de tuer des humains, les yeux rubis. J'essayai de garder mon calme. Je me tournai vers Carlisle. _Heureusement qu'il n'a pas songé à l'attaquer. Rosalie est encore plus forte que nous. De plus, aucun d'eux ne sait se battre._ Je fronçai les sourcils.**

**_ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas te battre?demandai-je. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans ton esprit.**

**_ Se battre? Contre qui?demanda Esmée, inquiète.**

**Il nous expliqua que les vampires pouvaient se battre entre eux. Les nouveaux-nés comme Rosalie étaient plus forts que nous.**

**_ Pourquoi « créait »?demanda Rosalie. Il est mort? Les vampires peuvent mourir?**

**Une lueur éclaira ses yeux rubis. Carlisle nous expliqua que l'on ne pouvait mourir seul. Il nous décrivit comment détruire un vampire en précisant à Rosalie qu'aucun de nous n'exaucera son désir puis le rôle des Volturi. Soudain, je me rappelai l'histoire de Tanya, Irina et Kate.**

**_ C'est eux qui ont tué la mère des Denali?demandai-je.**

**Esmée et Rosalie nous regardèrent.**

**_ Oui, c'est eux, dit Carlisle. Le jour ne va pas tarder, Edward. Je t'accompagne?**

**J'arrivai au lycée en avance. Carlisle me donna ses dernières recommandations avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Vers sept heures trente, j'entrai dans le lycée. Je bloquai ma respiration quand la proximité du sang humain m'atteignit. Dans la classe, je me mis au fond. Je m'aperçus que personne n'osait s'approcher de moi. Les filles fantasmaient sur moi ce qui m'amusa. Les esprits étaient très divertissants. La journée se termina rapidement. Je rejoignis la maison en courant. Esmée et Rosalie étaient tendues.**

**« _ Comment ça s'est passé?demanda Esmée.**

**_ Très bien. J'ai du me contrôler durant les deux premières heures puis je m'y suis habitué. Mais une bonne chasse s'impose. Rosalie, tu viens? Nous irons dans les montagnes. Carlisle et toi avez toute la nuit.**

**_ Ne sois pas en retard, dit Esmée.**

**_ Promis »**

**1937. Je rentrai du lycée quand je me raidis. L'odeur du sang était omniprésente. J'avançai lentement. J'ouvris la porte. _N'approche pas!_ Je m'arrêtai. Où était Esmée?**

**« _ Rosalie, c'est moi.**

_**Je le sais. Ne monte pas.**_

**_ Pourquoi? Qu'y a-t-il? Que s'est-il passé? Où est Esmée?**

_**Nous sommes parties chasser dans les montagnes,**_**expliqua Rosalie silencieusement. **_**Je traquai un ours quand j'ai entendu un cri. Un cri d'humain. Je m'y suis précipitée quand l'odeur du sang humain m'a attirée, bien plus que l'ours. Dès lors, je n'avais qu'une seule idée. Pas la peine que je te la dise. Je suis arrivée sur les lieux. Un ours attaquait un homme. Sa veste était en lambeaux, son fusil à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui. Quand l'ours le mit à terre, j'ai eu un choc.**_

**_ Coup de foudre classique chez les vampires, dis-je, toujours figé dans le hall.**

_**Bref, à ce moment, je me suis précipitée sur l'ours et je... je me suis abreuvée. Le jeune homme était à moitié conscient. Malgré la perte de sang, j'ai réussi à le ramener ici. J'ai peur. Je veux tellement qu'il reste avec moi. Edward... Je l'aime!**_

**_ Je vais monter mettre mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je ne m'approcherai pas de vous.**

**Je montai rapidement. Je mis mon sac quand j'entendis les pensées de Carlisle. _Pff. Une journée éreintante. Une bonne chasse s'impose._ Je me précipitai à l'étage. Rosalie grogna quand elle me vit. Elle se mit devant son protégé, en position de défense.**

**_ Inutile, dis-je. Carlisle arrive. Je voulais te prévenir. C'est le seul qui peut t'aider. »**

**Je descendis et expliquai la situation à Carlisle. Puis je partis chasser et essayai de trouver Esmée. Je la humai jusqu'à la trouver, près de la maison de Tanya. Elle m'entendit et me grogna dessus.**

**« _ Edward! Excuse-moi! Je cherche Rosalie!dit-elle, inquiète et furieuse.**

**_ Elle est à la maison.**

**_ Elle aurait pu prévenir!**

**_ Je crois que c'est impossible, dis-je.**

**_ Edward, tu m'inquiètes!**

**_ Rosalie a rencontré un humain. Elle l'a ramené. Il est en mauvais état. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Carlisle le transforme. Elle l'aime.**

**Esmée me regarda, une lueur d'inquiétude et de soulagement dans ses yeux.**

**_ Je vais rentrer. Va chasser.**

**_ Je peux tenir.**

**_ Edward!ordonna-t-elle.**

**_ Je serais là vite! »**

**Je courus vers la forêt et tua deux pumas. Puis je rejoignis Esmée. Elle m'attendait. _J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir. J'ai besoin de toi._ Je luis souris puis nous rentrâmes. Nous montâmes à l'étage. Carlisle essayait de convaincre Rosalie de le transformer. _Il est sérieux? J'ai moi-même du mal à m'accepter telle que je suis maintenant. Il veut qu'il subisse la même chose?_**

**_ Rosalie, fais-li confiance. Il sait comment procéder.**

**_ Très bien. Je te donne mon accord.**

**Il le mordit. Rosalie soupira. Quelques morsures avaient une drôle d'odeur alors que d'autres, l'odeur devenait attirante. J'entendis Esmée haleter, Rosalie se figer. Je regardai autour du lit de Rosalie. Une seringue m'éclaira.**

**_ CARLISLE!**

**_ Quoi?répondirent Esmée, Rosalie et Carlisle.**

**_ La morphine n'a pas eu le temps de se répandre! Regarde ses muscles!**

**Je regardai l'humain. Ses bras et son torse gonflèrent un peu.**

**_ Qu'as-tu fait?s'écria Rosalie en sifflant. _Si jamais il l'a tué... je le tuerai._**

**Je fronçai les sourcils et me jetai sur elle. Il y eut un boum! Au moment où son corps claqua contre le sol. Elle essaya de se débattre mais je tenais bon. Dans nos séances d'entraînement au combat, j'étais meilleur qu'elle. Carlisle la rassura et je me relevai. Elle alla près de son protégé quand Carlisle vit des tâches de sang dans ses cheveux.**

**Nous comptions désormais cinq vampires au sein des Cullen. Alors que Carlisle faisait le « discours de bienvenue », j'entendis ses pensées. _Ainsi, je suis un vampire? Trop cool!_ Sa réaction me surprit. _Mais je ne serais pas capable de revoir ma famille..._ Il posa la question et Carlisle lui répondit. _Ma pauvre famille,_ se disait le vampire qui se nommait Emmett. _J'étais le seul qui pouvait survenir à leurs besoins! Mes frères sont encore si jeunes!_ Je souris. Ce jeune vampire s'inquiétait pour sa famille. Je m'éclipsai discrètement et allai dans ma chambre. Peu avant que je ne me réveille, Carlisle avait pris toute la fortune de mes parents. Je pris une grande partie que je mis dans une bourse assez grande. Je l'amenai à Emmett. Tous furent surpris. Je lui expliquai mon don, ce que j'avais entendu et le don que je lui faisais. Pour la première fois en deux ans, je fus familier avec Rosalie. Je savais les sentiments d'Emmett pour Rosalie. _Mon ange m'a sauvé. Elle est d'une beauté, _avait-il dit alors que Carlisle lui expliquait notre nature.**

**Rosalie, Emmett et moi sortîmes. Je fis un rapide tour pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, aucun humain puis nous lui apprîmes à chasser.**

**« _ Maintenant que tu sais comment chasser, je vais aller mettre l'argent chez toi.**

**_ As-tu un papier et un crayon?**

**_ Tiens, dis-je en sortant de ma poche le matériel. Je vais aller chasser rapidement. Je reviens.**

**A quelques mètres, un beau cerf lapait de l'eau. Je l'abattis. Quand je revins, Emmett me tendit la lettre.**

**_ Merci, dit-il. _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur ai rien dit sur nous._**

**_ De rien », dis-je.**

**Je me mis en route vers Gatlinburg. La nuit était tombée et je déposai le paquet et la lettre devant leur porte.**

**« _ Que faîtes-vous ici? Qui êtes-vous?**

**Je me retournai. Un homme arriva vers moi. Il ressemblait à son fils.**

**_ Je... Je viens de la part d'Emmett.**

**_ Quoi? Vous savez où il est?**

**_ Oui mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Il vous a laissé ceci. Désolée mais je dois partir. »**

**Oubliant la présence de l'humain, je courus à toute vitesse. J'arrivai auprès de la maison quand j'entendis les pensées de Carlisle. _Il ne toucheront pas ma famille. Je suis prêt à mourir pour eux mais ils ne toucheront pas un cheveu de l'un d'eux._ J'arrivai à ses côtés en position d'attaque. Carlisle me présenta aux Volturi. Puis il me demanda d'aller prévenir Esmée et les autres. J'entrai. Tous s'inquiétaient de la venue des quatre vampires.**

**« _ Edward!s'exclama Esmée en me voyant. Que se passe-t-il? Qui sont-ils?**

**_ Des Volturi. Ils font partis de la garde, dis-je. Carlisle veut que vous veniez.**

**Rosalie et Emmett, assis sur le divan, se levèrent d'un seul geste.**

**_ Attendez, dis-je. J'ai entendu assez leurs pensées pour savoir qu'ils ont des siècles et des siècles de pratique. Ils pourraient nous anéantir en quelques secondes. Emmett, tu te tiendras en arrière. Rosalie, maintient-le s'il le faut. Carlisle n'a pas besoin de le contenir. J'ai senti qu'il était très tendu. Je resterai auprès de vous, au cas où. Allons-y, les Volturi sont intrigués. »**

**Nous sortîmes. Après une brève conversation entre Carlisle et nos visiteurs, Carlisle évoqua un déménagement. Nous nous installâmes à Hoquiam, dans l'état de Washington.**

**Une fois installés, nous partîmes chasser. Alors que je cherchai des cerfs ou un puma, je sentis une odeur nauséabonde. Inquiet, je me regroupai autour de Carlisle, comme Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie. _Je croyais qu'ils avaient été exterminés!_se disait Carlisle. _D'ailleurs Caïus a failli être tué pendant leur extermination._ D'autre part, j'entendais les pensées d'un homme. _Pourquoi ne nous transformons pas? Ces buveurs de sang ne vont nous causer que des ennuis._ Après une conversation houleuse entre Ephraïm Black et Carlisle, nous formâmes un traité.**

Voici le deuxième chapitre entier. Le don d'Edward est beaucoup plus présent ainsi que dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre arrive. Par contre, le point de vue d'Esmée sera un peu long à venir, mais moins que celui d'Edward.


	6. PDV Edward chap 3

CHAPITRE 3: Des vampires bien mystérieux

**Cela faisait maintenant treize ans qu'Emmett nous avait rejoint. Nous formions une drôle de famille étant donné qu'on n'avait aucun lien les uns avec les autres (à part notre créateur). Rosalie et Emmett avaient voyagé en Europe pour leur seconde lune de miel, Carlisle avait emmené Esmée à Londres puis lui avait offert une île en Amérique du Sud. Quant à moi, je venais de terminer Dartmouth puis suis allé habiter chez Tanya jusqu'au retour de la famille.**

**Ce jour-là, je chassai avec Emmett. Au fil des années, j'avais tissé plus de liens avec le vampire le plus costaud qu'avec la vampire blonde même si nos liens se renforçaient. Des fois, je me sentais seul car tout le monde était en couple: Carlisle et Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie.**

**« _ Emmett!appelai-je. Tu as fini?**

_**Ouais. Je crois que ça va aller ».**_ **Je le vis courir vers moi. **_**On fait la course?**_

**_ Je gagnerai.**

**_ Pas sur, dit une voix angélique.**

**Nous nous tendîmes. Deux vampires arrivèrent vers nous. L'un était un vampire blond, l'autre avait un visage de lutin.**

**_ Salut, Edward! Salut Emmett!dit la femelle. On se voit plus tard?**

**Elle sautilla vers le nord. Je scrutai les esprits et la femelle me dévoila l'histoire de son compagnon. Je sifflai et déracinai un premier arbre. Les deux vampires se retournèrent.**

**_ Edward, qu'y a-t-il?demanda Emmett. Calme-toi! »**

**Je le regardai. J'avais envie de l'attaquer mais je ne voulais pas passer ma colère sur lui. Je déracinai un second arbre quand ma colère se dissipa.**

**_ Tu fais peur quand tu es en colère!dit Emmett avec un petit rire. Rentrons.**

**Il me prit un bras et nous rentrâmes. Aussitôt que je m'éloignai des deux inconnus, ma colère revint. J'entrai en ouvrant brutalement la porte. Tous sursautèrent. Esmée me demanda de me calmer mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Le visage de son mari lui revint à l'esprit. Rosalie et Emmett étaient protecteurs l'un envers l'autre et Carlisle resta impassible. Je scrutai leurs esprits mais aucun d'eux ne savaient rien.**

**« _ Juste des suppositions.**

**_ Tu vas nous expliquer!s'exclama Rosalie, agacée.**

**Je leur expliquai ce que j'avais découvert. Emmett leur raconta ma colère. _Cela ne m'étonne pas,_disait Rosalie. _Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça,_ disaient Carlisle et Esmée. Emmett, lui, était admiratif. Esmée et Rosalie nous apprirent qu'Alice pouvait voir le futur ce qui expliquait qu'elle nous connaissaient et Jasper pouvait contrôler nos émotions. Carlisle me demanda de me calmer pour éviter que la famille se divise A ce moment, Rosalie pensait à mes affaires qui m'attendaient dans le garage.**

**_ Je monte dans ma... C'est pas vrai!**

**J'allai directement dans le garage où deux gros cartons étaient posés dans un coin. Dedans, il y avait toutes mes affaires, pas une ne manquait. Soudain, j'entendis des pas feutrés près des bois. Je sortis et regagnai le salon.**

**_ Ils vont nous faire tourner en bourrique!**

**_ Tu avais la plus belle vue, dit le lutin en entrant.**

**Je la regardai. Ses yeux étaient couleur miel. Je sifflai et allai m'enfermer dans le garage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie entra. Je soupirai. **

**« _ Celle à qui j'ai le moins envie de parler, marmonnai-je.**

**_ Pas la peine de me repousser comme ça, répliqua Rosalie. Tu ne les aime pas.**

**_ Toi non plus, dis-je. On a au moins un point commun.**

**Elle alla s'asseoir en face de moi.**

**_ Peut-être mais moi, je ne les froisse pas. Tu aurais vu Alice quand tu es parti... Elle m'a fait pitié!**

**_ Pitié? C'est la meilleure, répliquai-je. Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment accepté jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Emmett. Et encore, on fait beaucoup d'efforts!**

**_ Tu ne sais quasiment rien d'eux. Tu les juges un peu vite, je trouve.**

**Je la regardai, surpris. Depuis que j'étais rentré de la chasse avec Emmett, je me détendis. _J'ai appris qu'on n'avait pas les idées claires quand on était en colère ou qu'on éprouve de la rancœur._ **

**_ La sagesse de Rosalie maintenant, dis-je avec un sourire.**

**_ Edward, ils ont sans doute vécu bien pire que nous tous. Alice n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine, Jasper a un passé bien plus chargé que Carlisle. Il est complètement détruit. Cependant, j'avoue qu'il me fait un peu peur. J'entends qu'il y en a qui s'amusent!**

**Des éclats de voix et de rire s'élevèrent du salon. La voix brute d'Emmett et la douce voix d'Alice nous parvinrent.**

**_ Franchement, j'aurais aimé qu'ils ne soient pas en couple, soupira Rosalie. Je ne veux surtout pas te donner de conseils ni d'ordres mais... tout le monde a été surpris de l'ampleur de ta colère. Alice nous en avait touché un mot. Je crois que Carlisle et Esmée ont été chamboulés par ton comportement.**

**_ Je sais que j'ai été trop loin, vous n'y étiez pour rien. Je vais aller m'excuser ».**

**Je me levai et allai dans le salon. Les yeux cramoisis de Jasper rencontrèrent les miens. _Je sais ce que tu ressens pour nous. J'ai passé près d'un demi-siècle avec ma créatrice. Ne nous juge pas trop vite. Nous savons que nos passés sont plus lourds que le vôtre. Alice s'est réveillée un beau jour, belle, forte. Sans aucun souvenir humain. Moi? J te laisse me découvrir. Si je n'ai pas sombré, c'est grâce à Alice. »_ Puis il me déroula son histoire. Je hochai la tête et montai. En quelques minutes, mon avis sur ces deux vampires avaient changé. Je frappai et entrai. Je m'excusai de mon comportement inacceptable et leur résuma le passé de Jasper.**

**« _ Rose va peut-être m'en vouloir mais... je voudrais qu'ils restent. Ici, Jasper pourra se reconstruire, avoir une vie meilleure! Et le lutin m'intrigue.**

**Carlisle et Esmée acquiescèrent. Alors qu'Esmée envisageait de déménager dans une maison plus grande, j'entendis les pensées d'Alice. «_Je peux les aider. Enfin, s'ils acceptent, _dit Alice. Je l'entendis monter les marches et lui ouvris alors qu'elle atteignait le palier. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle pouvait décupler la mise de fond que _je_ devais lui donner. Je l'emmenai au garage.**

**« _ Tiens, dis-je en lui donnant les 2 000$. Tu sais, ton don est vraiment extraordinaire.**

**Elle me sourit.**

**_ Je suis sure qu'on formera tous une famille un jour.**

**_ Encore une vision?dis-je en souriant.**

**_ Oui et non. Je sais que d'ici une cinquantaine d'années, nous serons dans l'état de Washington... Mais rien de plus. Comme si le futur nous réservait des surprises. Surtout le tien... Oh!**

**Je scrutai son esprit. Nous étions tous ensemble, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et moi, en train de « déjeuner » dans une cantine scolaire.**

**_ Cela t'inquiète?demandai-je.**

**_ Non, dit-elle. Mais... cela est... étrange. Tu sais, mes visions ne sont pas toujours exactes. Tant que le futur est susceptible de changer.**

**_ Tu ne te rappelles de rien concernant ton passé humain?**

**_ Non, dit-elle. Je me suis réveillée un jour. Je ne sais pas qui est mon créateur. »**

**Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et disparut.**

**Bien que Jasper fut plus vieux que nous, Emmett et moi le protégions comme un enfant. Seulement mon bonheur n'était pas complet: j'avais des parents, des frères, des soeurs mais pas de moitié...**

La fin est un clin d'oeil à chatton charmant qui m'a demandé si j'allais inclure l'arrivée de Bella et Renesmée dans la fiction. Pour le moment, je dirais que non. Une fiction sera prévue pour l'après Révélation. Mais je pense ajouter dans le PDV d'Alice quelques évènements bien plus tardifs dont Bella et Renesmée feront parties.

Le premier chapitre du PDV d'Esmée sera surement ajouté demain, mercredi au plus tard.


	7. PDV Esmée chap 1

**Voici le début du PDV d'Esmée. Il y aura des touches d'ironies dans ce chapitre et j'ai développé le passage concernant se première partie de chasse où Edward riait au souvenir de ce moment (part 1, chap 1). Je vous laisse le découvrir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.**

**Le chapitre 2 arrivera certainement demain après-midi, vendredi matin au plus tard.**

**Partie 3: Esmée**

CHAPITRE 1: Carlisle, mon ange!

**1911. Depuis quelques jours, je me réfugiais près d'un chêne dans les bois environnant ma maison. Je trouvai une sorte d'apaisement. Sans même le savoir, ma vie prit un nouveau tournant ce fameux jour.**

**J'avais réussi à grimper sur une branche de l'arbre. Personne ne le saurait car je n'avais jamais vu personne dans les bois ni même un animal ce que je trouvai étrange. Je fredonnai quand j'entendis un crac. La branche tomba et ma jambe droite toucha en premier le sol. J'eus une douleur et je me mis à hurler de douleur. Soudain, quelqu'un me parla.**

**« _ Bonjour, dis-je.**

**Je levai la tête, surprise. Il me mit sa main sur ma bouche. Le contact glacial de sa peau ne me troubla pas. Je regardai l'homme. Il avait la peau blanche comme la neige, les yeux d'une couleur miel qui se confondait parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds.**

**_ N'aie pas peur, me dit-il en enlevant sa main. Je me promenais par ici quand je t'ai vue. Je suis également médecin. Puis-je voir ta jambe?**

**J'acquiesçai tout en continuant de le regarder. Il ressemblait tellement à un ange. Je restai bouche bée quand il me parla.**

**_ Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune demoiselle?**

**_ Esmée Ann Platt, dis-je.**

**Soudain, ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Au lieu de baisser les yeux, je continuai de le regarder. Il y avait un drôle de sentiment dans ses yeux. Il arracha à mains nues mes bas pour pouvoir examiner ma jambe. Cette-fois-ci, sa froideur m'arracha une grimace.**

**_ Quel âge as-tu?**

**_ 16 ans, docteur.**

**_ Mmh, je pense qu'elle est cassée. Habites-tu tout près d'ici?**

**_ Oui. Mais je ne peux pas marcher!dis-je.**

**_ Je te porterais. Laisse-moi faire.**

**Je voulus protester mais déjà, il me soulevait telle une feuille de papier. Il se mit à marcher, tellement ample et souple que je n'aurais pas remarquer qu'on bougeait.**

**_ Comment vous appelez-vous, docteur?demandai-je.**

**_ Carlisle Cullen, Esmée, dit-il de sa voix angélique. Ah, je vois ta maison.**

**Je devais peser environ 50kg et il marchait sans difficultés. Je fermai les yeux, savourant chaque seconde dans ses bras. Il ouvrit la barrière facilement et frappai à al porte. Ma mère apparut.**

**_ Esmée!s'écria-t-elle, effrayée et furieuse. Mais qu'as-tu? Que lui avez-vous fait?**

**Je compris qu'elle accusait l'ange de mon état. Je voulus protester mais il prit les devants.**

**_ Calmez-vous, Mme Platt. J'ai croisé votre fille dans les bois, elle venait de tomber d'un arbre. J'ai bien peur que sa jambe soit cassée. Je suis médecin. Vous devriez aller lui faire une radiographie pour être sur. Je tenais seulement à vous la ramener. Je la voyais mal ramper jusqu'ici avec sa jambe!**

**_ Oh... Euh... Merci, docteur. »dit maman, confuse.**

**Il me déposa dans le canapé puis partit. Le soir, nous allâmes à l'hôpital. Un médecin confirma le diagnostic du docteur Cullen. Je restai alitée durant deux mois. Je lisais énormément afin de devenir institutrice. Un après-midi, je me mis à dessiner. Tout vint facilement comme si c'était mon cerveau qui l'avait dessinée. Le portrait ressemblait étrangement à Carlisle.**

**« _ Qui as-tu dessinée?demanda ma mère.**

**_ Un ange, dis-je.**

**_ Ce visage me dit quelque chose, dit-elle en le regardant de plus près.**

**_ C'est le docteur Cullen, dis-je.**

**_ Mais il est trop vieux pour toi!**

**_ Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne pense qu'à lui. Et il n'est pas si âgé, je trouve. 20-25 ans.**

**_ Soit plus que toi! Oublie-le. Il a seulement eu l'idée de te ramener ici, répliqua-t-elle.**

**_ D'accord », soupirai-je.**

**Mais il continua à hanter mes nuits.**

**Deux ans plus tard, j'épousai Charles Evenson, un jeune homme attirant et serviable. Les premiers mois furent paisibles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appelé à combattre. Durant quatre ans, j'habitai chez mes parents, ayant peur chaque seconde que quelqu'un m'annonce le décès de mon mari.**

**Quand il rentra, à la fin de l'année 1918, je le trouvai différent. J'avais l'impression de vivre avec un étranger. Quelques jours après son retour, il commença à devenir brutal. Ce fut le début de mon enfer.**

**Septembre 1920. Ce matin-là, je me sentis nauséeuse. Mon mari était parti à l'aube et ne rentrerai qu'au crépuscule. Une fois toilettée, j'allai en ville acheter de la nourriture et passer au cabinet du médecin de la ville.**

**« _ Mme Evenson? Bonjour, dit le médecin. Je suis le docteur Kens.**

**_ Bonjour.**

**Je m'assis sur une chaise quand j'eus un vertige.**

**_ Que puis-je pour vous?**

**_ Voilà, depuis ce matin, je me sens nauséeuse, prise de vertige.**

**_ On va voir cela.**

**Il m'ausculta et tomba sur un des nombreux hématomes.**

**_ Que vous est-il arrivée?**

**_ Une chute. Il y a une semaine, mentis-je.**

**_ Vous avez eu de la chance d'en rechaper. Vous n'avez rien de grave.**

**_ Pourquoi dîtes-vous 'vous avez eu de la chance'?**

**Le médecin me sourit.**

**_ Un attendez un heureux événement! »**

**Enceinte? Je n'osai y croire. Soudain, je fus prise d'une bouffée de peur. Comment Charles prendra-t-il cette nouvelle? Je frissonnai et rentrai chez moi. Soudain, je me rappelai des coups. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que je perde le bébé. Je ne pouvais rester ici. Je mis mes affaires dans un sac, tous mes livres et partis. J'aurais du partir bien avant.**

**12 septembre 1921. Je pleurai tout le temps depuis que mon petit garçon m'avait quittée quelques jours plus tôt. Comment pourrai-je trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime et qui me donnerai un enfant alors que je suis mariée? Un visage doux et chaleureux me revint en mémoire. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit mon mari... Mme Carlisle Cullen... Esmée Cullen... Cela sonnait bien. J'habitai près des falaises. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait? Quelle chance avais-je de vivre sans que quelqu'un me reconnaisse? Sans que mon mari me retrouve? Après une dernière pensées pour Carlisle et mon pauvre bébé, je sautai.**

**La vie m'échappait au fur et à mesure des secondes. Je ne sentais rien, juste l'impression de sombrer dans le vide. Je ne pensai rien. Je ne respirai plus. Soudain, j'entendis au grand loin deux voix. Les connaissais-je? Je ne savais pas. Je sentis faiblement quelque chose me lacérait. Ne s'arrêterait-ce donc jamais? Je repensai à mon ange et à mon bébé. J'allai les retrouver quand quelque chose me brula le corps. Je hurlai. J'entendis encore les voix mais plus distinctes. Était-ce cela la mort? Me faisait-il passer des épreuves pour être au paradis? J'avais toujours cru en Dieu, avait été une bonne chrétienne... Me punissait-il d'avoir quitté mon mari?**

**Tout en hurlant de douleur, je me concentrai sur les deux voix. Je ne connaissais pas l'une mais j'étais certaine de l'autre: c'était la voix de l'ange. Il parlait à toute vitesse et je ne le comprenais pas. J'allai retrouver mon ange. La douleur disparut peu à peu. Je sentis qu'on me prenait la main. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Il était là. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux dorés, son visage angélique. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Il me parla et je lui répondis en le regardant dans les yeux. Soudain, son expression changea.**

**_ Nous ne sommes pas au paradis, ni en enfer, répliqua-t-il avec douceur. Esmée, nous sommes vivants d'une certaine manière.**

**Il me fallut une demie-seconde pour saisir le sens de ses phrases. Je n'étais ni en enfer ni au paradis. J'étais...**

**_ Viv... Vivante? NON! Je ne veux pas! Je veux mourir! NON!**

**Je voulus pleurer, je n'y arrivai pas. Je me plaquai au mur et la maisonnette trembla. Soudain, une douleur atroce me transperça la gorge. Carlisle s'avança et m'expliqua qu'il m'avait toujours aimée. Il m'apprit que j'étais comme lui, un vampire. Je le regardai, effrayée. Il me tendit sa main. Je la pris et je me collai à lui, afin de le sentir pleinement.**

**_ Nous resterons toujours ensemble?**

**_ Si tu veux de moi, oui, mais il faut que tu chasses.**

**Ce mot me fit peur et je détournai le regard. Je vis mon reflet dans la fenêtre. J'étais plus belle que je ne l'avais jamais été. Le seul détail était la couleur de mes yeux. Comment ceux de Carlisle pouvaient être de cette adorable couleur miel alors que les miens étaient rouges?**

**_ Elle se demande pourquoi ses yeux sont rouges alors que les tiens sont dorés!**

**Je pris enfin conscience de cette deuxième personne ou plutôt de ce deuxième vampire. Bien que Carlisle avait la petite vingtaine, lui n'avait pas plus de seize ans. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur cuivre qui le rendait encore plus beau. Il avait exactement la même pâleur que Carlisle et ses yeux étaient également dorés. Ceux de Carlisle étaient méfiants, ceux du jeune homme étaient malicieux.**

**Carlisle m'expliqua qu'Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées ainsi que la provenance de leurs yeux dorés. Il me dit également que se nourrir de sang animal était difficile. Edward acquiesça et m'appris qu'il était vampire depuis trois ans. Edward pressa Carlisle sur le fait que j'avais soif.**

**Dès que je mis un pied dehors, une flagrance m'atteignit. Cette odeur m'attira, elle était succulente comme un croissant sorti du four. Je me mis à courir vers le Sud quand Edward m'appela. Il m'expliqua certaines choses comme le fait que je devais chasser la nuit à cause de mes yeux. Soudain, un passant passa près de nous. Je me retournai et m'y précipitai. Je le plaquais au sol et le mordis au cou. Son sang coula dans ma gorge ce qui apaisa la brûlure. J'entendis Edward approcher. Je le vis puis j'allai vers Colombus. Je voulais faire subir à mon mari ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Le voir souffrir, le voir effrayé m'obséda. Edward, qui était toujours à ma poursuite, s'arrêta. Je m'arrêtai à mon tour et vint vers lui. Il m'agaçait. Il me suivait afin de me ramener à Carlisle. Il ne m'empêcha pas de faire ce que je voulais faire. Il me donna rendez-vous auprès de l'arbre où j'avais rencontré Carlisle. J'acquiesçai. **

**Je me rendis chez moi. Quand je vis la maison, je me figeai mais n'avais pas peur. J'ouvris la porte tout en baissant la tête.**

**« _ ESMEE!**

**Je me figeai et sifflai. Charles Evenson se leva brusquement et s'avançait vers moi. Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres. **

**_ Où étais-tu partie? Nous t'avons cherchée partout! Tes parents sont morts d'inquiétude!**

**_ Laisse-les où ils sont!sifflai-je. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre!**

**_ Pardon?**

**J'avais toujours la tête baissée. Non pas que j'ai peur mais parce que ce jeu m'amusait.**

**_ Tu peux répéter?dit-il en criant.**

**Il me prit le bras. Je me rendis compte de la différence de nos températures. La proximité avec sa gorge était infime et difficile à supporter. Je levai la tête. En découvrant mes yeux, il me lâcha et recula.**

**_ Que... Que t'est-il arrivée?bégaya-t-il.**

**_ Il y a un an, quand je suis partie, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte de toi, répliquai-je. Je ne voulais pas que mon bébé, mon enfant ait un père comme toi. J'aurais du fuir bien longtemps avant. Dès que tu as osé lever la main sur moi.**

**_ Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, dit-il, effrayé. Et... comment va... l'enfant?**

**Je sifflai de rage et il tituba.**

**_ Une infection des poumons a emporté mon bébé. Je n'étais plus rien. A cause de toi, ma vie est fichue. Mais je te dois au moins une chose. J'ai retrouvé l'homme que j'ai toujours aimée. Il sera à moi jusqu'à l'éternité.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je croyais être ton premier amour...**

**_ Toi? Mais qu'avais-tu à m'offrir? Lui a tout. La tendresse, la beauté, un amour pur. Au début cela me faisait peur. Mais maintenant, je suis heureuse d'être un vampire! »**

**Il écarquilla les yeux. Avant qu'il ne hurle, je me jetai sur lui et le tua. Maintenant, j'étais libérée de ce monstre.**

**Une semaine plus tard, Edward me ramena chez lui. Carlisle nous attendait. Comme Edward me l'avait dit, il m'accueillit à bras ouvert. Il me demanda si je voulais vivre avec eux et si je pouvais m'habituer à leur mode de vie.**

**« _ Tant que je suis avec toi, c'est le principal, même si je dois me contenter de sang animal pour le reste de l'éternité! »**

**Je fis un geste que j'avais toujours eu envie de faire. Je lui caressai la joue. Edward proposa d'aller à Denali.**

**Le jour tomba. Carlisle préparait les affaires tandis qu'Edward lisait. Je me demandai comment Carlisle l'avait trouvé. Il est si jeune.**

**« _ 17 ans, dit-il tout en continuant à lire. J'habitais à Chicago quand la grippe espagnole a frappé. Mon père est mort rapidement lors de la première vague. Nous sommes tombés malade peu après. Excusez-moi du peu d'informations que je peux vous donner. Les souvenirs humains s'estompent rapidement. Carlisle?**

**_ Je suis arrivé à Chicago en septembre 1918, dit Carlisle. Edward et sa mère m'ont tout de suite intrigués. La vie leur échappait. J'avais vécu pendant deux siècles et demi seul, voyageant de temps en temps avec quelques vampires. Mais leur mode de nourriture me dégoûtait. Pendant un siècle, j'avais cherché un compagnon qui aurait accepté de choisir de suivre mon mode de vie. Je n'aurais pas eu à le transformer. Mais j'ai échoué. C'était la première fois que j'exerçai en tant que médecin. Alors que je m'occupais d' Elizabeth Masen, la mère d'Edward, elle m'a supplié de sauver son fils. J'ignorai si elle avait deviné que j'étais un vampire. Elle est morte quelques jours plus tard. Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Une nuit, je pris Edward et l'amenai dans la cabane où j'habitais. Je le transformai. C'était la première fois que je goûtais au sang humain.**

**_ Cela a du être difficile, dis-je.**

**_ Énormément. Edward hurlait à cause du venin. Cela a été très difficile pour moi. Avais-je raison de le condamner à cette vie? Et s'il choisissait sa propre voie? Tous mes efforts, tout ma vie aurait été anéantis!**

**_ Mais je suis resté, dit Edward. Et je suis heureux de cette vie. Je rencontre des gens fabuleux. »**

**Carlisle lui sourit.**

**Le lendemain, je rencontrai les amis de Carlisle et d'Edward. La vampire brune du nom de Carmen nous demanda si nous voulions aller chasser avec elle, son mari et l'une des Denali. Edward, qui n'avait pas chassé depuis plusieurs jours, depuis que Carlisle m'avait ramenée de la morgue, accepta de les suivre. Comme pour me décider, ma gore prit feu.**

**« _ Je viens aussi, dis-je. J'ai envie d'essayer et ma gorge me brule littéralement!**

**_ Quel âge a-t-elle?demanda Irina.**

**_ Une semaine et deux jours, annonça Carlisle. **

**_ Nous nous en occuperons, dit Edward. C'est promis! »**

**Puis nous nous mîmes à courir. Soudain, Eleazar et Carmen s'arrêtèrent. Carmen m'attrapa le bras et nous tombâmes toutes les deux.**

**_ Désolée, dis-je.**

**_ J'aurais tu te le dire au lieu de t'attraper le bras, dit Carmen. As-tu déjà chassé?**

**Je n'osai répondre. Eleazar me regarda.**

**_ Carlisle t'a-t-il précisé que nous étions... végétariens depuis quelques années? Que nous avons déjà chassé des humains, Carmen et moi?**

**_ Non, dis-je. Edward vous a juste mentionné après... Je me suis vengé de mon ex-mari qui me battait. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là avec vous et Carlisle.**

**Ils se regardèrent, surpris.**

**_ Cela peut se comprendre, dit Eleazar. Dans les bois, il y a une multitude d'animaux, petits et gros. Nous chassons plutôt les gros comme les cerfs, les biches, le puma ou l'ours.**

**_ Il y a des cerfs vers l'est, dit Carmen. Essaye de les entendre et de mémoriser leur odeur. Ferme les yeux pour te concentrer.**

**Je m'exécutai et repérai les cerfs rapidement. Je suivis l'odeur, accompagnée d' Eleazar et Carmen. J'abattis trois cerfs. Carmen m'observa de ses yeux dorés, amusée.**

**_ Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'abreuver autant durant une première chasse. Il m'a fallu près de six mois pour que je puisse m'abreuver sur plusieurs animaux. Deux la plupart du temps.**

**_ Où sont les autres?demandai-je en regardant dans les environs.**

**_ Edward et Irina sont rentrés, Eleazar les a vus. Il est un peu plus loin. Je... Je voulais te parler.**

**_ Pourquoi?**

**_ On a connu Carlisle peu après la création d'Edward. Eleazar l'avait rencontré quelques décennies plus tôt. Il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi. Pourtant, durant leur séjour, Eleazar a vu qu'il était différent. Pas parce qu'il avait transformé quelqu'un mais... parce qu'il avait quelqu'un en tête. Un jour, ils sont partis en nous expliquant que Carlisle devait retrouver un être cher. Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait retrouvée. **

**_ Merci. Tu sais, j'ai du passer à autre chose, dis-je. Avoir un mari, un enfant. Pourtant je n'étais pas heureuse. Chaque fois que je me perdais dans mes réflexions, je n'avais qu'une seule image.**

**_ Vous êtes tellement bien tous les deux, cela se voit, dit Carmen. Rentrons ».**

**Trois jours plus tard, Carlisle m'invita à se promener, seuls. Depuis mon réveil, ce fut la première fois que nous nous retrouvions seuls. Ce fut également la première fois que je l'embrassai.**

**« _Esmée, je sais qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Je te rendrai heureuse, je te le promets. Nous ne serons jamais séparés. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes. Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme. Je t'aime plus de ce que tu peux croire. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi. Edward sera comme un fils pour nous. Je t'en supplie, épouse-moi.**

**Il tomba à genoux dans la neige. Je ne sus quoi répondre. J'avais rêvé pendant dix ans qu'il m'enlève et me dise ces mots. Je croyais rêver. Je pris tendrement ses mains et le regarda.**

**_ On a toute l'éternité mais... j'ai toujours rêver d'être ta femme! »**

**Après m'avoir expliqué que les formalités du mariage seraient simples à obtenir, nous rentrâmes annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Carlisle demanda à Edward 'être son témoin. Je fis de même avec Tanya.**

**Durant toute la nuit, Carmen et Tanya s'occupèrent de moi. Je voulais quelque chose de simple.**

**« _ Eleazar et Carmen n'ont pas voulu officialiser leur amour. C'est notre premier mariage. Ne nous le refuse pas, dit Tanya.**

**_ Pour moi, c'est un second mariage, dis-je.**

**_ Carlisle nous en a parlé, dit Tanya. Avec Kate. Tu sais, le fait d'être un vampire apporte des avantages. Par exemple, les sentiments sont bien plus puissants qu'en étant humaine. Ils ne te l'ont peut-être pas dit mais Kate, Irina et moi avons perdu notre mère. Nous n'aimons pas en parler car nous ne pouvons l'oublier. Si Carlisle ne t'avait pas retrouvé, il aurait été malheureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.**

**_ Même si je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi fort, j'avais deviné que mes sentiments pour lui étaient bien plus forts maintenant qu'avant. »**

**Au lever du jour, Eleazar nous maria.**

**« _ Carlisle, veux-tu prendre Esmée comme épouse ici présente?**

**_ Oui, dit-il.**

**_ Esmée, veux-tu prendre Carlisle comme époux ici présent?**

**_ Pour l'éternité, oui!dis-je.**

**_ Félicitations! »**

**Je me jetai dans les bras de Carlisle. Les Denali et Edward nous laissèrent la maison afin d'aller chasser. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. Carlisle était mon ange, avec son costume beige.**


	8. PDV Esmée chap 2

CHAPITRE 2: Edward, Rosalie et Emmett

**Edward remplaçait l'enfant que j'avais perdu et je l'appréciai. Il était doux, serviable et attentionné. Depuis quelques jours, son comportement m'inquiétait. Il devenait distant, n'étudiait plus et restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Je décidai d'aller lui parler quand j'entendis un bruit sourd. _Edward?_appelai-je silencieusement. Inquiète, je montai les escaliers. _Edward, tu es là?_ J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre. _Oh non! Edward! Edward!_ Je regardai dans chaque recoin s'il n'avait pas laissé de mot. _Il faut que je prévienne Carlisle!_ Je descendis, pris le combiné et appelai l'hôpital.**

**« _ Hôpital de Springfield, bonjour. Que pis-je pour vous?**

**_ Je suis la femme du docteur Cullen. Je dois lui parler de toute urgence!**

**_ Très bien, je transfère. Patientez deux secondes.**

**_ Allô?résonna la voix douce de Carlisle.**

**_ Carlisle? Carlisle, as-tu des nouvelles d'Edward?**

**_ Non, pas depuis ce matin. Que se passe-t-il?**

**_ Il... Il a pris ses affaires, Carlisle! Edward est parti!**

**Ma voix était hystérique mais Carlisle et Edward étaient désormais ma famille! Le silence de Carlisle augmenta mon inquiétude.**

**_ Carlisle, tu m'entends?**

**_ Oui, écoute, je vais essayer de rentrer au plus vite! Attends-moi à la maison! »**

**Je raccrochai. Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine et mis ma tête dans mes bras. Je repensai à tous nos moments de complicité. Au jour de mon réveil, quand il m'avait suivi quand il avait traqué les humains, le jour de mon mariage, le jour où le mot « maman » lui avait échappé... J'entendis la voiture de Carlisle ralentir. Ses yeux étaient légèrement voilés.**

**« _ Carlisle! As-tu essayé de le humer? Dis-moi qu'on le retrouvera!**

**_ Il... Il ne reviendra pas.**

**Il avait perdu toute joie, toute énergie. Il était vidé. Sa voix était à peine audible. Il était l'ombre de lui-même. Je reculai, déboussolée. **

**_ Il m'attendait dans la voiture. Je... Je l'ai contraint dès sa transformation à suivre le régime que j'avais choisi. J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il s'en lasserait.**

**_ Que veux-tu dire? Où est-il?**

**_ Il n'est pas ma propriété, ni toi. Je ne sais même pas qui m'a transformé. On est libre de choisir sa propre voie. Si un jour, tu veux partir, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Il va vivre comme la plupart d'entre nous, comme un vagabond, traquant un humain... Je lui ai dit que la porte serait grande ouverte s'il choisissait de revenir. Il saurait où nous trouver! Je ne peux pas te dire quand ou s'il reviendra! »**

**Je le regardai, effarée. Edward ne reviendrait pas. Tout le bonheur que j'avais construit pendant six ans avec lui et Carlisle venait de voler en éclats. Comme ma vie humaine.**

**Cela faisait trois mois qu'Edward était parti. Je devais me faire une raison. Carlisle restait avec moi. Lui aussi était triste.**

**« _ Carlisle, dis-je un matin. Va travailler. Je me sens bien. Je vais nettoyer un peu la maison. Si j'ai un problème, je t'appelle. »**

**Je nettoyai les tableaux dans le bureau de Carlisle quand j'entendis une voiture ralentir. Il était à peine onze heures. Carlisle était parti depuis quatre heures et ne rentrerait qu'à sept heures du soir. Soudain quelqu'un frappa. J'écoutai et entendis un bruit. Le battement d'un coeur. Je descendis et vit la factrice. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ici? J'ouvris la porte.**

**« _ Bonjour, dis-je.**

**_ J'ai une lettre pour vous.**

**_ Une... lettre?répétai-je, incrédule. Qui peut m'envoyer une lettre?**

**_ D'après ce qu je vois, elle provient d'Irlande. Tenez. Bonne journée. »**

**Je pris la lettre et regardai l'adresse. Je n'osai y croire. Cette écriture si fine.. Non, il n'y avait pas de doutes. C'était Edward. Je déchirai l'enveloppe et lut la lettre.**

_**Carlisle, Esmée,**_

_**Je voulais seulement que vous ayez de mes nouvelles. Je vais bien, j'ai même rencontré des gens... des vampires sympa comme Siobhan, Liam et Maggie. Je suis actuellement chez eux.**_

_**Je voulais m'excuser auprès d'Esmée pour ne pas lui avoir fait mes adieux. Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine et je m'en veux. Pardonne-moi mais j'avais peur de renoncer devant toi. Tu es comme une mère pour moi comme Carlisle que je considère comme mon père.**_

_**Je m'habitue peu à peu à ma nouvelle vie. Pendant quelques jours, je me suis mis en questions. Je ne voulais pas tuer des humains innocents. Je chasse plutôt des criminels en tout genre.**_

_**Sachez que je ne vous oublie pas même si je n'ai pas encore envie de revenir. Je ne vous laisse pas d'adresse car je risque de bouger avant que je reçoive votre lettre. Je vous tiendrai au courant prochainement.**_

_**Affectueusement,Edward.**_

**J'allai m'asseoir sur le divan. Je n'osai y croire. Je la relus encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Carlisle rentra.**

**« _ Esmée?**

**Je vins vers lui, souriante et l'embrassai. **

**_ Qu'y a-t-il?demanda-t-il, surpris. Ce matin, je te laisse dépressive. Là, tu es... tu es euphorique. Comme avant. J'espère que tu n'as pas pris de médicaments ou...**

**_ Arrête de dire des âneries. Je sais que les médicaments sont contre-indiqués pour nous. Nous avons reçu une lettre d'Edward.**

**Il me regarda, surpris et je lui donnai la lettre.**

**_ Qui sont ces Irlandais?demandai-je.**

**_ Quelques amis. J'en ai un certain nombre. Mais ils se nourrissent traditionnellement. Je ne connais que très peu Maggie. Elle a un pouvoir vraiment décisif et qui serait très utile aux Volturi.**

**_ Lequel?**

**_ Maggie a le don de savoir si quelqu'un lui ment ou pas. Siobhan a également un don mais elle n'y croit pas. Elle pourrait influencer les élèvements. Edward est bien tombé. Mais il est indépendant. »**

**Il nous envoya plusieurs lettres durant son absence.**

**1931. Ce matin-là, j'avais hâte de retrouver Carlisle. Je voulais aller chasser et y aller seule ne me disait rien. J'entendis la voiture de Carlisle approcher. Je rangeai les lettres que je lisais et relisais tous les jours. J'allai l'embrasser quand il franchit la porte.**

**_ Comment s'est passée la nuit?me demanda-t-il.**

**_ Bien. J'ai relu les lettres.**

**Il soupira. Ses yeux dorés étaient à la fois heureux et inquiets.**

**_ Pourquoi? Cela te fait du mal!**

**_ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je ne crois pas qu'il soit parti très longtemps. Je l'aime tellement, je l'aime comme un fils.**

**Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un parfum connu entra. Je le reconnus quand il parla.**

**_ Et moi, je t'aime comme une mère!**

**_ Edward! »soufflai-je.**

**Je le pris dans mes bras tellement j'étais heureuse de son retour. Il nous expliqua plus en détail ce qu'il avait fait. Malgré son absence, je ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir suivi notre nature. Il a été d'une patience quand j'ai tué ces humains peu après mon réveil. Jamais il n'a cédé.**

**Alors que nous venions de déménager à New York, Edward demanda à sortir. Carlisle le lui accorda. Quand je fus sûre qu'il soit parti, je me tournai vers Carlisle.**

**« _ Comment as-tu pu le laisser sortir? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est encore sensible au sang humain?**

**_ J'ai confiance en lui, dit Carlisle.**

**_ N'as-tu pas peur qu'il cherche à... repartir?**

**Carlisle haussa un sourcil.**

**_ Non, dit-il. J'ai vu comment il était désolé d'être parti. De plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à retrouver notre confiance.**

**_ Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, au contraire mais... j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive pas à retrouver sa place ici.**

**_ On fera tout ce qu'on peux pour qu'il se sente bien parmi nous. »**

**Quelques heures plus tard, il rentra. Il évoqua une jeune fille. Aussitôt, je pensai à des sentiments entre eux mais il me répondit que ce n'était pas le cas. Je plaignis cette jeune fille qui me ressemblait. Son fiancé était un homme à double face comme mon mari.**

**Fin mars. Edward continuait à sortir mais rentrai toujours peu avant 15h. Nous chassions ce jour-là. Alors que je dissimulai la dépouille d'un cerf, je n'entendis rien. Je humai Edward que je trouvai facilement. Le fumet de Carlisle était encore présent et frais. Je regardai les yeux d'Edward.**

**« _ Où est Carlisle? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas chassé? Que se passe-t-il?**

**Edward fuyait mon regard et se pinçait les lèvres. Il me remémora la discussion autour de Rosalie Hale. J'acquiesçai. Il m'expliqua qu'il les avait espionnés sur l'ordre de Carlisle et qu'il arrêtait. Mais Carlisle avait un mauvais pressentiment et était allé en ville. Tandis qu'il chassait, je rentrai. Le téléphone sonna. C'était Carlisle. Il avait l'air tendu et était un peu incohérent. Mais je compris qu'il allait devoir transformer Rosalie Hale. Edward revint peu après.**

**Carlisle arriva, la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle était à moitié dénudée et était livide. Carlisle la mordit et le sang se fit sentir. Je me plaquai contre le mur. Carlisle essuya le sang qui avait coulé et brula les linges qu'il avait utilisé. Rosalie se mit à hurler.**

**« _ Esmée, peux-tu lui prêter des vêtements? Elle en aura besoin.**

**Je partis chercher une tenue et la lui rapportai. Je la regardai, inquiète.**

**_ N'aie pas peur, dit Carlisle. Le venin agit. Cela t'ennuierait de la changer?**

**_ Non, dis-je.**

**Les garçons sortirent. J'enlevai les vêtements quand je vis les blessures. Elles n'avaient pas été provoquées par Carlisle. Je la changeai rapidement en me contrôlant. Son corps était encore tiède.**

**_ Vous pouvez entrer. Carlisle, que lui est-il arrivée? J'ai vu ses blessures.**

**_ La pire chose qui peut arriver à une femme, répliqua-t-il avec dégoût. Il était avec une bande d'amis. C'était horrible.**

**Je la regardai. Elle avait connu bien pire que moi.**

**_ Oui, » acquiesça Edward.**

**Carlisle resta auprès d'elle pendant les trois jours. Quand elle se réveilla, Carlisle et Edward lui expliquèrent plusieurs choses sur notre existence. Elle était sur ses gardes.**

**« _ Elle veut se venger, dit Edward. Se venger des personnes... Enfin tu sais.**

**_ Si cela peut t'apaiser, dis-je, fais-le. Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous refuserons que tu reviennes. Edward et moi t'expliquerons en temps voulu si tu veux revenir. Mais cache-toi pendant le jour ou reviens ici. Nous resterons ici. Nous ne te jugerons pas. Tu seras plus reconnaissable que nous avec tes yeux rubis! »**

**Puis elle alla chasser. Quand elle revenait, elle restait prostrée. Carlisle travaillait le jour donc nous lui donnions notre chambre pour qu'elle puisse s'isoler. Au bout de deux semaines, Carlisle lui demande ce qu'il allait faire. Elle décida de rester avec nous. Le lendemain, j'allai dans la chambre où elle se trouvait. Elle se tendit et siffla.**

**« _ Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Puis-je te parler?**

**Elle me regarda sans répondre.**

**_ J'ai parlé avec Edward. Il m'a dit ce que tu pensais. Ce que tu ne pourrais plus avoir.**

**Elle plissa les yeux.**

**_ J'ai connu à peu près la même chose. Moins pire mais... on a un point commun.**

**_ Lequel?demanda-t-elle.**

**_ Je ne pourrais te dire si j'ai eu plus de chance que toi. Nos histoires sont si... semblables. J'avais rencontré Carlisle un jour, quand j'étais humaine. Je venais de tomber d'un arbre. Il m'a ramenée. Chez moi. J'avais 16 ans. Ce jour-là, je suis tombée follement amoureuse de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais revu et j'ai du passer à autre chose. Quand j'ai eu 18 ans, je me suis mariée à un homme. Il était doux, attentionné. Pourtant, je pensai souvent à Carlisle que je considérai comme un ange. Puis mon mari est parti à la guerre.**

**J'allai vers la fenêtre et continuai mon histoire.**

**_ Pendant quatre ans, j'avais peur qu'il meurt brutalement; J'aurais préféré.**

**_ Pourquoi?demanda Rosalie, surprise.**

**_ Il est rentré mais il avait changé. Il est devenu irritable, brutal. Mon enfer a commencé dès qu'il a levé la main sur moi. Je n'ai jamais osé me plaindre.**

**_ Cela a duré longtemps?**

**_ Deux ans et demi. Il me... battait régulièrement. Puis j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'ai eu le courage de partir, sans rien laisser derrière moi. Juste pour mon bébé. J'ai accouché huit mois plus tard. J'étais heureuse. Mais le sort s'acharna sur moi.**

**Il y eut un silence.**

**_ Trois mois plus tard, mon garçon mourait. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai tenu pendant près d'un mois. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela? Un jour, j'ai décidé d'en finir. Je me suis jetée d'une falaise.**

**Rosalie écarquilla ses yeux écarlates.**

**_ J'étais tellement dans un piteux état que les humains m'ont mise à la morgue. J'ignorai que Carlisle se trouvait dans la même ville. Il m'a trouvée et m'a transformée. Quand je sortis alors que j'allai chasser, je me suis précipitée sur Colombus. Je n'avais qu'une envie: me venger de mon mari. Edward m'a suivi. C'est quelqu'un de bien. J'ai tué près de quinze personnes dont mon mari. Carlisle a été si gentil. Puis nous nous sommes mariés. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfants mais j'ai construit une famille. Tout comme Edward, je te considère comme ma fille. Tu trouveras un jour ta moitié. Ce jour-là, tu te sentiras mieux et tu trouveras un sens à ta nouvelle vie.**

**_ Comment faîtes-vous pour oublier votre... désir de donner la vie?**

**_ Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Je ne l'oublie pas. Même si Edward n'est pas mon fils, il est... il fait parti de ma nouvelle vie. Il y a six ans, il est parti, ne supportant plus notre mode de vie. C'est comme si j'avais perdu un second fils. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le vide que j'ai eu. Comme la joie que j'ai eu quand il est revenu il y a trois ans.**

**Je me retournai.**

**_ Je vais te laisser. Si tu veux me parler, dis-le à Edward. Il me transmettra le message, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.**

**_ Esmée?**

**_ Oui?**

**_ Croyez-vous... Crois-tu qu'un jour, je me fonderai dans votre famille?**

**_ Tu en fais déjà partie. A toi de trouver ta place. »**

**Ce fut plus difficile pour Rosalie de se fier à nous. On ne voulait pas la brusquer. On demandait fréquemment à Edward si elle était sur ses gardes ou pas. Après six mois, elle me fit confiance ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour les garçons. Pendant ce temps-là, Edward voulut reprendre sa scolarité. Carlisle se voulait rassurant, j'avais confiance ne lui et Rosalie le vécut mal. Alors qu'Edward jouait du piano, il répondit aux questions et réflexions muettes de Rosalie. Celle-ci lui envoya une réplique. Edward se tendit.**

**« _ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas te battre?demanda Edward à Carlisle.**

**Je les regardai. Pourquoi se battrait-il?**

**_ Se battre? Contre qui? »**

**Il nous expliqua une autre facette des vampires. Dix mois plus tard, il nous apprit à nous battre, après que les forces décuplées de Rosalie se soient affaiblies. Edward se révéla plutôt bon et Carlisle expliqua que des vampires soient plus bons que 'autres s'ils possédaient un pouvoir. Edward pouvait donc prévoir nos moindres gestes.**

**1937. Alors que les garçons étaient soit à l'hôpital soit au lycée, j'allai voir Rosalie;**

**« _ Aimerais-tu chasser avec moi?**

**_ Pourquoi pas? Allons-y! »**

**Nous allâmes dans les montagnes. Après avoir tué deux cerfs et une biche, je cherchai Rosalie. Je la humai mais seule une odeur de sang humain me chatouilla les narines. J'étais arrivée près de la maison de Tanya quand je vis Edward. Surprise de le voir, je lui grognai dessus. Je m'excusai aussitôt. Il m'apprit que Rosalie était rentrée et avait sauvé un humain.**

**« _ Je vais rentrer. Va chasser, dis-je en voyant les yeux noirs d'Edward.**

**_ Je peux tenir, répliqua-t-il.**

**_ Edward! »ordonnai-je.**

**Puis il partit. J'allai vers la maison quand l'odeur du sang humain m'attira. Je me stoppai, incapable de rentrer sans me jeter sur l'humain. Nous rentrâmes, une fois Edward revenu Carlisle l'avait mordu un peu trop tôt et il nous expliqua que le nouveau vampire serait juste un peu plus fort. Rosalie était protectrice. Je souris. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle était douce, tendre. L'amour la transforma.**

**Emmett était de loin le contraire de Rosalie. Il ne manifestait aucune rancœur pour notre statut. Il s'inquiéta pour l'avenir de sa famille. Edward lui proposa de l'argent. Cette nuit-là, Carlisle et moi avions la maison pour nous tandis qu'ils allaient chasser.**

**Le lendemain, Rosalie et Emmett revinrent. Alors que Rosalie comparait la tactique de chasse d'Edward à celle d'Emmett, Carlisle se raidit. Je sentis quatre fumets inconnus.**

**« _ Carlisle?demandai-je.**

**_ Restez ici, dit-il d'un ton sec avant de sortir.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a?demanda Rosalie. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler sur ce ton.**

**Soudain, quatre vampires sortirent ds bois. Il y avait une jeune fille et un garçon d'environ 15 ans, et deux hommes âgé d'environ 20-25 ans. Ils portaient tous la même tenue. L'un d'eux leva les yeux vers nous.**

**_ Je pense que ce doit être les Volturi, dis-je.**

**_ Les Volturi?répéta Emmett.**

**_ C'est une famille royale, expliquai-je. Carlisle a vécu avec eux il y a deux siècles. Ils font respecter les lois dans notre monde. Ils ne sont pas comme nous concernant la chasse.**

**_ Deux siècles? Il y a quel âge?demanda Emmett, incrédule.**

**_ 23 ans physiquement, près de 270 ans en tant que vampire. Nos amis de Denali ont plus de 900 ans. En ce qui concerne les trois soeurs.**

**_ Ouah!dit Emmett. Tiens, Edward est revenu! »**

**Il entra et nous expliqua rapidement. Nous sortîmes.**

**Peu après, nous déménageâmes dans l'État de Washington. Alors que nous chassions, une odeur nauséabonde nous parvint. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie et moi rejoignîmes Carlisle. Il s'adressa aux trois hommes d'une voix calme.**

**« _ Ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots! Vous tuez des humains! Regardez le costaud!hurla l'homme en désignant Emmett. Les humains ne vous ont rien fait! »**

**Je grognai, imitée par Rosalie. Carlisle nous fit signe de nous taire. Il leur expliqua qu'Emmett était jeune ce qui expliquait ses yeux rubis. Les trois hommes se regardèrent et nous dûmes former un traité pour avoir la paix.**


	9. PDV Esmée chap 3

Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu court mais réécrire trois fois les mêmes dialogues, cela devient lourd! Voici donc les deux derniers chapitres du PDV d'Esmée. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Je publierai le premier chapitre de Rosalie mardi après-midi. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire surtout pour la vengeance de Rosalie. Le second chapitre arrivera mercredi. Emmett et Jasper auront eux aussi deux chapitres, Alice qu'un seul.

CHAPITRE 3: Laissons-leur une chance!

**Nous vivions en paix depuis une douzaine d'années. Rosalie et Emmett venaient de s'offrir une seconde lune de miel tandis que Carlisle profita de ses congés pour m'emmener à Londres, sa ville natale. Ce fut la première fois en vingt ans que nous nous offrions une lune de miel. Il m'offrit également une île à l'est de Rio de Janeiro, au Brésil. Edward venait de terminer Dartmouth où il avait fini dans les dix premiers. Alors que Carlisle, Rosalie et moi rangions les valises, Edward et Emmett allèrent chasser. L'arrivée d'Emmett avait métamorphosé Rosalie. Elle s'était davantage ouverte à Edward et Carlisle. Elle éprouvait encore de la rancœur envers notre nature mais elle était apaisée.**

**« _ Qu'il est bon de revenir!dis-je.**

**Il me gratifia d'un sourire charmeur tout en se rappelant des évènements des trois dernières décennies. Il m'approcha à lui et m'embrassa au moment où Rosalie siffla. Nous sautâmes par la fenêtre. Deux vampires se tenaient devant nous. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Le mâle, du nom de Jasper, était blond et les yeux cramoisis. Son comportement était sur et certain, il avait du vivre comme la plupart des vampires. Sur les quelques membres que l'on pouvait voir (son visage, ses bras), il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de cicatrices. Carlisle nous avait expliqué un jour que seul le venin laissait des cicatrices. Il restait en retrait, l'air méfiant. La femelle, Alice, était brune. Ses yeux étaient noirs ce qui signifiaient qu'elle se nourrissait de sang animal. Malgré sa soif, ses yeux étaient lumineux et malicieux. Elle souriait. Elle avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'on lui accordait facilement notre confiance. Ils ressemblaient tant à Rosalie et Emmett à leurs débuts. Rosalie était comme Jasper et Emmett comme Alice. Hasard ou coïncidence mais ils avaient une autre ressemblance. Rose et Jasper étaient blonds, Emmett et Alice bruns.**

**_ Quel âge avez-vous?demandai-je.**

**_ J'ai 30 ans, dit Alice, en tant que vampire. Je ne me souviens pas de mon existence humaine.**

**_ 87 ans, dit Jasper.**

**Il nous révéla qu'il pouvait ressentir et modifier les émotions des humains et des vampires. Carlisle décida de faire un essai avec eux.**

**_ Vous avez des affaires?demandai-je.**

**_ J'en ai pour une seconde », dit Alice.**

**Elle entra dans la maison avec Jasper. Carlisle émit la possibilité que Jasper ait pu faire parti des vendettas dans le Sud. Soudain, ils réapparurent, les bras chargés de cartons. Rosalie alla jeter un coup d'oeil et revint hilare. Elle nous apprit que les affaires d'Edward se trouvaient désormais dans le garage. Alice et Jasper allèrent chasser. Alice nous prévint qu'Edward serait en colère. En effet, il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, furieux. Emmett le suivait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle fureur. En regardant Carlisle, je vis que lui aussi était surpris. Edward confirma les soupçons de Carlisle sur Jasper. Carlisle essaya de le calmer mais il resta furieux. Quand il se rendit compte du lieu de ses affaires, Rosalie pouffa puis éclata de rire. J'eus du mal à conserver un air serein. Nos invités revinrent peu après. Carlisle monta dans son bureau, Rosalie alla voir Edward et Emmett taquina Alice sur ses visions. Tous deux étaient joueurs. Jasper, lui, restait en retrait. Je montai dans le bureau. Carlisle me demanda des nouvelles des autres. Edward arriva. Soudainement, je fus mal à l'aise. Sa colère restait trop fraîche pour moi.**

**« _ Je vais vous laisser.**

**_ Non, dit Edward. Je voudrais vous parler à tous les deux.**

**Je jetai un œil à Carlisle et je m'assis sur ses jambes. Edward s'excusa et prit la défense de Jasper. Je le sentis sincère et Jasper me touchait.**

**_ Qu'en penses-tu?me demanda Carlisle.**

**_ Je ne sais pas, dis-je car malgré tout, Jasper me faisait un peu peur. Il a un passé lourd mais j'ai envie de l'aider.**

**Je me levai, pris une feuille et notai plusieurs choses, indispensables pour rechercher une maison. Alors qu'Edward se posait des questions d'argent, Alice arriva. Je ne fus pas étonnée quand elle proposa de s'occuper des finances de la maison.**

**_ Mais je t'aiderai à faire la décoration, Esmée. Enfin, si je peux te tutoyer.**

**_ Bien sur, dis-je Vous faites partis de la famille désormais.**

**_ Merci, merci, dit-elle en sautillant puis s'adressant à Edward: Alors cet argent? »**

**Je joignis mon rire à celui de Carlisle. L'avenir serait surement joyeux et surprenant entre Alise qui devinait le futur et Edward qui lisait dans les pensées. Alice fut surprise quand Carlisle alla travailler.**

**J'accueillis Jasper et Alice comme mes enfants assez rapidement. Je ne regrettai pas d'avoir donner ma confiance à ces vampires aux passés chargés car nous formions une véritable famille. Pour compléter le bonheur que je ressentais, c'était qu'Edward trouve bientôt sa moitié. Mais à quel prix?**


	10. PDV Rosalie chap 1

**Partie 3: Rosalie**

CHAPITRE 1: Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière

**1935. J'aurais appeler mon père au lieu de rentrer à pied. Comment avait-il pu me faire cela? Pourquoi avais-je croisé sa route? Il devait succéder à son père, il n'avait jamais fait preuve de violence... Je ne le reconnus pas sur le moment. Comme si c'était un étranger...**

**Ils m'abandonnèrent dans la ruelle. Je me sentis salie et souillée. J'attendis que le froid m'emporte. Je perdais connaissance quand une ombre s'approcha de moi. A l'aide de la faible lumière qui éclairait la ruelle, je reconnus le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Que faisait-il ici? Je ne l'aimais guère, pas plus que sa femme et le frère de celle-ci. Ils étaient différents et étranges. Il posa sa main sur mon bras. Sous le contact glacial de sa main, je me mis à hurler pensant qu'il allait m'infliger encore plus de blessures. Il posa son autre main sur ma bouche, étouffant mes cris.**

**« _ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi. N'aie pas peur. »**

**Effrayée, je ne compris pas ses mots. Il me prit et marcha jusqu'à une maison où il entra sans bruit. Il revint peu de temps après, me reprit et traversa la ville. Il ne semblait pas être fatigué. Je perdis conscience quand quelque chose me lacéra à plusieurs endroits. Je me mis à hurler tant la douleur était intenable, insupportable. J'entendis le docteur Cullen me parler. Je compris qu'il s'excusait, qu'il me priait de l'excuser. Pourquoi? Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer davantage sur ce qu'il disait. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu ce qui me sembla des mois et des mois. J'entendis d'autres voix. Sûrement celles de la femme et du beau-frère du docteur Cullen. Je compris qu'ils savaient la culpabilité de Royce. Enfin, la douleur disparut et j'ouvris les yeux. Carlisle me réexpliqua ce qu'ils étaient en réalité, ce que j'étais devenue. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que mes rêves d'avenir ne se réaliseraient jamais. J'appris qu'aucun lien n'unissait Esmée et Edward, seulement que Carlisle et Esmée étaient mariés et considéraient Edward comme leur fils. Edward m'apprit qu'il avait un don qui constituait à lire dans les pensées. Soudain, ma gorge me brula. Esmée m'expliqua que je pouvais me venger sans que je sois rejetée par eux.**

**Je sortis. Les nuages étaient denses. Je marchai vers la ville espérant voir l'un de mes agresseurs. Je me dirigeai discrètement vers la maison des King. Je les entendis.**

**« _ As-tu des nouvelles de Rosalie?demanda le père.**

**_ Non, dit le fils. Elle semble s'être envolée.**

**_ Mais... ne m'as-tu pas dit que vous l'aviez laissée dans la ruelle?**

**Ainsi le père était au courant. Cela augmenta ma haine.**

**_ Retourne la ville mais trouve-la! Si quelqu'un apprend ce qu'il s'est passé, notre réputation sera ruinée! Sans compter que les parents refuseront de me rendre l'argent du mariage! Assume tes idioties un peu! Sinon je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te dénoncer! Je te donne 72h! »**

**Il sortis, je me cachai à temps. Je le suivis et il alla retrouver ses amis. Il leur rapporta les menaces de son père. Ils se séparèrent les quartiers de Rochester. J'en suivis un et l'attrapai dans une ruelle. Je le poussai. Dû à ma force, il plana avant de tomber à terre.**

**« _ On me cherche?lançai-je malgré la brûlure de ma gorge.**

**_ Tu... Tu es vivante. Tout le monde sera ravi!**

**_ Vivante? Vraiment?**

**Je le hissai à hauteur de mes yeux. Il écarquilla les yeux, effrayé.**

**_ Personne ne saura que tu m'as vue! »**

**Je le pris à la gorge et pressèrent mes doigts lentement. Il devint blanc et suffoqua. Je le lâchai. Son coeur cessait de battre légèrement. Je souris et partis. Quand j'entrai chez les Cullen, ils se raidirent.**

**« _ J'ai... J'ai soif, dis-je.**

**_ Qu'as-tu fait?demanda Carlisle. Tu n'as pas tué ces humains?**

**_ Je ne veux pas que je sois contaminée par leur sang!sifflai-je.**

**_ Elle a étranglé l'un d'eux, dit Edward.**

**_ Oh, d'accord, dit Carlisle. Que vas-tu faire après?**

**_ J'irais les tuer petit à petit, dis-je. J'ai envie que ce salaud de Royce ait peur comme j'ai eu peur!**

**_ Allons chasser, dit Edward en s'approchant.**

**Je reculai et grognai. Aucun d'eux ne me touchera. Il sourit.**

**_ Esmée, veux-tu aller avec elle?demanda Edward. Elle a peur de moi.**

**_ Bien sur. Nous chasserons dans les bois. Allez, viens.**

**_ Un instant, dis-je. Mes yeux... changeront de couleur?**

**_ Dans plusieurs mois, oui, » dit Carlisle.**

**J'éliminai un autre de mes agresseurs deux jours plus tard. Deux semaines après mon réveil, j'allai dérober ma robe de mariée et entrai dans la maison des King. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait deux gardes. Je remarquai que ma gorge brulai. Je les tuai. Carlisle avait raison: le sang humain est dix mille fois meilleur que le sang animal. Tuer Royce fut jouissif.**

**Quand je rentrai, Carlisle me demanda ce que je voulais faire. Je décidai de rester avec eux. Nous déménageâmes et Esmée vint me voir le lendemain. Elle m'expliqua comment elle en était arrivée là, être immortelle. Je ne sus qui de nous deux avait le plus souffert: elle était mariée, mère jusqu'à ce que ses illusions s'envolent en fumée. Moi, elles s'étaient envolées sitôt mon réveil.**

**Durant les mois qui suivirent, je me rapprochai d'Esmée. Je parlai peu à Edward et Carlisle mais j'appréciai leur présence. Cela faisait cinq mois que j'étais devenue immortelle quand Edward voulut aller au lycée. Je trouvai cette idée stupide, surtout quand on savait qu'il traquait les humains il y a quelques années.**

**1937. Ce jour-là, Esmée vint me proposer une partie de chasse. J'acceptai volontiers et partis avec elle. Nous nous séparâmes dans le parc national de Denali et je me mis à humer. Une drôle d'odeur m'attira. Je me dirigeai vers cette odeur.**

**« _ Au secours! »**

**Je me figeai. Outre l'odeur de l'animal, je sentis une nouvelle flagrance. Le cri provenait alors d'un humain. Je me précipitai. Un jeune homme se battait avec un ours. Soudain, il me vit. Il ressemblait au petit garçon de mon amie Vera. Aussitôt je changeai de proie. Je me jetai sur l'ours.**

**« _ Non!s'écria l'homme avant de s'effondrer.**

**Je mordis l'ours au cou. Après l'avoir dissimulé, je retins ma respiration. L'homme gisait au sol. Je m'approchai de lui. Il me regarda, effrayé.**

**« _ N'aie pas peur, dis-je. Mon... père s'occupera de toi. Il est médecin.**

**_ Qu'êtes-vous?demanda-t-il. Vous ressemblez à un ange.**

**Je pouffai pour la première fois de ma vie. Esmée pensait la même chose de Carlisle. Par bien des façons, je lui ressemblai. Cheveux blonds, yeux dorés. **

**_ Je n'en suis pas un. Plutôt un prédateur, dis-je. Ma... famille et moi sommes différents de ce que vous imaginez à nos propos. »**

**Il commença à gémir et somnoler. Je le pris tel une plume. Je pris la direction de la maison en évitant de passer près de la maison de Tanya. Son sang coulait, il fallait que je fasse vite. Je le déposai sur mon lit et allai dans le bureau de Carlisle cherchant des instruments. Je trouvai des compresses mais elles étaient si fines. Je revins auprès de l'humain et déchira des vêtements afin de panser des blessures. Deux grosses griffures tailladaient son torse et ses bras. Je mouillai les morceaux de linge. Il tressaillit quand je les appliquai.**

**« _ Vous marchez vite, murmura-t-il.**

**_ Il fallait faire vite. Restez calme.**

**_ Comment vous appelez-vous?**

**_ Rosalie. Et vous?**

**_ Emmett. Votre famille n'est pas là?**

**_ Pas encore, dis-je. Nous n'avons aucun lien entre nous. C'est long à expliquer. Oh! »**

**Je sentis une odeur bien connue. Un rapide regard sur l'horloge me confirma mes soupçons. Edward venait de rentrer du lycée. Je lui expliquai ce qui s'est passé. Je le laissai monter dans sa chambre quand il vint nous voir. Je me mis devant Emmett et grognai. Il me précisa juste que Carlisle arrivait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vint dans ma chambre. Emmett venait de perdre connaissance. Je ne bougeai toujours pas.**

**« _ Rosalie, tu sais que je suis meilleur en combat que toi. Je t'assure que je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Va te changer et brule tes affaires. S'il te plait. »**

**Je ramassai les affaires et sortis par la fenêtre. Je sautai à la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée. Elle ne m'en voudra pas si je lui empruntai des affaires. Je ressortis et brulai le tout. Quand tout fut consumé, je revins dans ma chambre. Carlisle me regarda puis sourit.**

**_ S'il n'y avait pas Esmée, je te regarderais comme une femme, murmura-t-il.**

**Je pouffai. Il me regarda avec étonnement. Je me souvins alors de ce que m'avait dit Esmée peu après ma transformation: ****_Tu te sentiras mieux quand tu rencontreras ta moitié. Ce jour-là, tu te sentiras mieux et tu trouveras un sens à ta nouvelle vie. _****» Soudain, le coeur d'Emmett eut un raté. Je grognai. Carlisle se pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux vers moi.**

**_ Rosalie, je ne pourrais pas le soigner ici. **

**_ Mais... tu es médecin!m'écriai-je, furieuse. Tu dois savoir quoi faire!**

**_ Rosalie, calme-toi, m'ordonna-t-il. Il faudrait l'hospitaliser pour qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir. Il faudra expliquer comment nous l'avons trouvé. Il y a une autre solution. Tu l'aimes. Imagine qu'il ait les mêmes sentiments que toi. Sachant qu'il est mortel...**

**_ Tu veux... qu'il devienne un... vampire?**

**Je reculai, effrayée. Comment pouvait-il me demander cela? Javais déjà du mal à m'accepter. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je savais que je ne pourrai me passer de sa présence mais... dois-je le contraindre à cette existence? Edward et Esmée arrivèrent.**

**_ Rosalie, ai-je ta permission? Où veux-tu le faire toi-même?**

**Je le regardai. Je ne pourrai pas le faire moi-même au risque de le tuer. Edward me rassura. Je lui donnai mon accord. Il le mordit. Son sang n'eut aucun effet sur moi même si je me figeai. Soudain, Edward hurla.**

**_ Quoi?demandai-je en même temps que Carlisle et Esmée.**

**_ La morphine n'a pas eu le temps de se répandre! Regardez!**

**Je tournai la tête où les muscles se gonflèrent. Il ne hurlait pas.**

**_ Qu'as-tu fait?m'écriai-je en sifflant.**

**Soudain, la rage me revint. Elle n'était pas la même car elle concernait une personne autre que moi. Soudain, Edward me plaqua au sol en m'emprisonnant les bras pour éviter que je me défende. J'essayai de me débattre.**

**_ Lâche-moi! »**

**Carlisle me rassura en me disant qu'Emmett serait juste un peu plus fort que nous. Edward se releva. Je me relevai et allai m'asseoir près de mon protégé. Carlisle remarqua que du sang avait tâché mes cheveux. Esmée se proposa de rester à son chevet. Carlisle et Edward allèrent chasser.**

**Une demie-heure plus tard, je revins. Esmée m'observa.**

**« _ Qu'y a-t-il?demandai-je, inquiète.**

**Pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Emmett criait dû au venin. Ses blessures commençaient à se rétracter. Esmée souriait.**

**_ Rien, dit-elle. Regarde-toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi détendue. Je suis sure que vous ferez un beau couple. Et ce chemisier te va très bien.**

**_ Excuse-moi mais comme Carlisle se trouvait dans ma chambre...**

**_ Ne t'excuse pas, dit Esmée. L'amour peut transformer des personnes. Je le sais mieux que personne.**

**_ Tu me l'avais dit. Que quand je trouverai ma moitié, je me sentirais mieux. C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais été aussi à l'aise avec Carlisle et Edward. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour lui.**

**_ C'est normal, dit Esmée. En tout cas, il y a une chose de positif. Nous formons désormais une véritable famille. »**

**Je lui souris. Elle partit et je restai auprès de lui.**

**Après avoir expliqué ce que nous étions, Edward, Emmett et moi allâmes chasser. Edward et moi lui apprîmes comment chasser puis Edward partit donner l'argent à la famille d'Emmett. Bien que je chassai également, je gardai un œil sur lui. Je dissimulai un cerf quand j'entendis un grognement féroce. Je courus vers le bruit et vis Emmett avec un ours. Je me figeai. Emmett me vit, me sourit puis sauta au cou de l'animal. **

**« _ Ah, une belle revanche, non?me demanda-t-il.**

**Je n'osai bouger. Je n'arrivai plus à parler.**

**_ Tu vas bien?**

**_ Oui, soufflai-je. J'ai cru un instant revenir trois jours en arrière. Tu m'as fait une belle peur!**

**_ Désolé.**

**Je pouffai.**

**_ Ne t'excuse pas. Edward aussi est impressionnant. Il chasse les pumas. Mais un ours...**

**_ Puis-je te poser une question?**

**_ Bien sur, dis-je, surprise.**

**_ Depuis... combien de temps es-tu un vampire?**

**_ Deux ans, dis-je. Carlisle m'a transformée. A l'époque, j'étais fiancée à un jeune homme très prometteur. Un soir, il buvait avec ses amis. Je rentrai de chez une amie. Ils m'ont coincée et... ils m'ont battue et violée.**

**Emmett siffla d'indignation.**

**_ Je me suis vengée ensuite, dis-je en souriant. C'est fou.**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Tu peux demander à Edward, Esmée ou Carlisle. Depuis que je suis une immortelle, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi légère. Je m'étais repliée sur moi, n'acceptai pas mon nouveau statut. Depuis que je t'ai sauvé, j'ai l'impression d'être... d'avoir rangé mon passé dans un tiroir. Il y a une semaine encore, je n'acceptai pas Edward et Carlisle. Aujourd'hui, je les considère comme... une famille.**

**_ Les autres... sont plus vieux que nous?**

**_ Edward et Esmée, pas tellement. Carlisle a plus de deux siècles, Edward près de 20 ans, Esmée 17 ou 16, je ne sais plus.**

**_ C'est Carlisle qui les a transformés?**

**_ Oui. Il n'avait jamais goûté au sang humain avant de transformer Edward. Je ne les ai jamais assez respectés. Esmée a un passé assez semblable au mien. Ils te raconteront si tu leur demandes.**

**Emmett s'approcha doucement de moi. Je lui souris.**

**_ Qu'y a-t-il?demandai-je.**

**_ J'ai envie de faire quelque chose mais je pourrais m'y méprendre.**

**_ Vas-y, dis-je, curieuse.**

**Il s'approcha de moi et je sentis son haleine au goût de sang animal. Puis il m'embrassa. Je le laissai faire et lui rendis son baiser. Nous tombâmes à la renverse. J'appréciai ce moment malgré mon dernier contact avec les hommes.**

**_ Ouh!dis-je.**

**J'étais coincée entre le sol et le corps musclé d'Emmett. Je ris.**

**_ Tu es encore plus fort que moi, dis-je, essoufflée. D'ici un an, tes forces diminueront. Tu pourrais me briser facilement.**

**_ Oh, dit-il en se levant d'un bond.**

**_ Veux-tu encore chasser?demandai-je. Tu es jeune, tu auras soif plus souvent.**

**_ Je veux bien. »**

**Nous repartîmes chasser. **

**Quand nous rentrâmes, Edward n'était pas encore rentré. Carlisle était inquiet et je le rassurai. Soudain, il se raidit. Je parvins à humer quatre fumets au moment où Carlisle nous ordonna de rester ici. Sa voix était sèche, le ton menaçant. Carlisle était d'habitude d'un calme impassible et se mettait rarement en colère. Je ne le reconnus pas et je me collai à Emmett. Esmée aussi s'était figée. Je sus qu'elle aurait voulu être avec lui.**

**« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il a?demandai-je. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler sur ce ton.**

**Nous fixâmes les bois quand quatre vampires apparurent. Il y avait une jeune fille et trois garçons dont l'un n'était pas plus vieux que la fille. Ils portaient tous la même tenue.**

**_ Je pense que ce doit être les Volturi, dit Esmée.**

**_ Les Volturi?répéta Emmett.**

**Tandis qu'Esmée lui expliquait qui ils étaient, je pensai immédiatement à Emmett. Je savais qu'on avait peu de chance de s'en sortir face à Jane et Alec. Carlisle nous avait expliqué un jour les pouvoirs des deux vampires. Soudain, Edward entra. Il nous annonça que Carlisle voulait qu'on vienne. Emmett et moi nous levâmes.**

**_ Attendez, dis-je. J'ai entendu assez leurs pensées pour savoir qu'ils ont des siècles et des siècles de pratique. Ils pourraient nous anéantir en quelques secondes. Emmett, tu te tiendras en arrière. Rosalie, maintient-le s'il le faut. Carlisle n'a pas besoin de le contenir. J'ai senti qu'il était très tendu. Je resterai auprès de vous, au cas où. Allons-y, les Volturi sont intrigués. »**

**Nous sortîmes. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille la conversation. Emmett débordait d'énergie mais je réussis à le maintenir.**

**Peu après, nous déménageâmes à Hoquiam. Alors que nous chassions, nous rencontrâmes trois hommes à l'odeur nauséabonde. Soudain, l'un des hommes désigna Emmett. Le ton qu'il employa ne me plut pas. Je grognai mais Carlisle demanda le silence et forma un traité.**

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal à décrire la vengeance de Rosalie. Je n'arrivai pas à analyser ce que Rosalie disait à Bella dans le livre. J'ai trouvé une solution qui pourrait correspondre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le deuxième chapitre sera publié demain.

Le changement d'humeur de Rosalie lorsqu'elle rencontre Emmett est spectaculaire. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions.


	11. PDV Rosalie chap 2

CHAPITRE 2: De biens étranges vampires!

**Depuis l'arrivée d'Emmett dans ma vie, j'étais plus heureuse, plus épanouie que jamais. Même s'il y avait des sujets où on était en désaccord, ma relation avec Edward s'était améliorée. On était comme des frères et soeur. Emmett s'était vite intégré à notre famille. Il m'avait épousée après ses trois ans. Nous venions de revenir de notre seconde lune de miel. Alors qu'Edward et Emmett allèrent chasser, Carlisle, Esmée et moi rangions les valises. Je sortis secouer les tapis quand deux vampires apparurent. Surprise, je sifflai et me mis en position d'attaque. Soudain, je me détendis. Carlisle et Esmée sautèrent de l'étage.**

**« _ Bonjour, dit Carlisle. Puis-je faire quelque chose?**

**La femelle se présenta et nous interpella par nos prénoms.**

**_ Attendez, qui êtes-vous?répliquai-je. Et comment nous connaissez-vous?**

**Elle nous expliqua qu'elle pouvait voir le futur et nous décrivit ses visions. Soudain, tout se passa vite: Carlisle avança d'un pas, Esmée grogna, Jasper retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents. Surprise et effrayée, je me raidis. Carlisle nous regarda rapidement avant que nous nous détendîmes. Ils parlèrent un peu (mode de vie, âges) quand Jasper nous annonça qu'il avait aussi un don. Carlisle accepta de faire un essai. Alice et Jasper allèrent dans la maison. Le vampire blond ne me plut pas.**

**_ Il est bizarre, dis-je.**

**_ Il a du faire partie des nombreuses vendettas dans le Sud, dit Carlisle. **

**Je me rappelai la visite des Volturi, peu après la transformation d'Emmett. Ainsi, il leur avait échappé... Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il avait sans doute tué des centaines et des centaines d'humains.**

**_ J'ai bien peur qu'il ait un passé chargé, disait Carlisle.**

**_ Sanguinaire, lâchai-je.**

**Soudain, nos invités descendirent les escaliers avec deux grands cartons et allèrent vers le garage. Je les suivis.**

**_ Tiens, que fais-tu ici?demanda Alice.**

**_ Je viens juste voir ce que vous faites ici, dis-je en m'approchant des cartons. Mais...**

**Je pris deux livres.**

**_ Ce sont les affaires d'Edward, remarquai-je. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire!**

**J'éclatai de rire ce qui les surprit. Je rejoignis le salon.**

**_ Ils ont mis les affaires d'Edward dans le garage!dis-je. Il va hurler! »**

**Peu après, je montai dans ma chambre. Par chance, rien n'avait changé. J'entendis des pas approcher. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Edward hurla.**

**« _ Vous êtes fous!**

**Je descendis et allai embrasser Emmett. Il sourit alors qu'Edward nous regardait comme si nous étions des proies. Carlisle resta calme tandis qu'Esmée se raidit. Il nous regarda et lut dans nos pensées.**

**_ Juste des suppositions, » lâcha-t-il.**

**Bien que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il m'agaça. Il nous expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert. Nous comprîmes que Jasper et Alice étaient un couple. Alors qu'Edward apprit que sa chambre se trouvait au garage, je ne pus retenir un rire. Ils revinrent et Edward s'enferma dans le garage.**

**« _ Qu'ai-je dit?demanda Alice, surprise. **

**Ce fut la goutte de trop. Pourtant, je comprenais sa gêne.**

**_ Il se demande juste ce que vous faîtes ici, répliquai-je. Surtout si vous mettez la famille en danger!**

**Je lançai un regard à Jasper. Tout était de sa faute. Sans lui, la famille ne serait pas en danger. J'allai monter quand Esmée me prit le bras.**

**_ Rosalie, ça suffit! »**

**Je la regardai un instant. J'avais envie de répliquer mais à quoi bon détruire notre vie de famille? Je savais qu'elle y tenait tant. Elle me lâcha et Emmett m'emmena sur le divan.**

**Alors que Carlisle, Esmée et Alice montaient, j'allai voir Edward. Il m'entendit, évidemment.**

**« _ Celle à qui j'ai le moins envie de parler.**

**Apparemment, il était tout aussi furieux.**

**_ Pas la peine de me repousser comme ça. Tu ne les aimes pas!**

**_ Toi non plus, dit-il. On a au moins un point commun.**

**J'allai m'asseoir en face de lui. Je lui parlai de la réaction d'Alice quand il est parti.**

**_ Pitié? C'est la meilleure!répliqua Edward. Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment accepté jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Emmett. Et encore, on fait beaucoup d'efforts!**

**_ Tu ne sais quasiment rien d'eux. Tu les juges un peu vite, je trouve. »**

**Je tentai de plaider leur cause malgré que je n'appréciais guère Jasper. Quand je lui mentionnai sa colère et son ampleur, je repensai à Esmée. Il alla s'excuser et je revins dans le salon. Jasper regardait Edward et ce dernier était figé dans les escaliers. Je m'assis auprès d'Emmett.**

**« _ Détends-toi!dit Emmett. Alice est super drôle!**

**_ J'ai cru entendre cela, dis-je.**

**_ Dis-moi, Rosalie, dit Alice. Cela te dirait de faire du shopping avec moi?**

**_ Du shopping?répétai-je, incrédule. **

**_ Ouais, dit Alice. Toutes les deux ou avec Esmée!**

**Je la regardai. Ses yeux ambres étincelaient puis se perdit dans le vide.**

**_ Alice?demanda Jasper en s'approchant.**

**_ Esmée veut démanger mais n'a pas assez d'argent.**

**_ Edward peut lui en prêter, dis-je. Il a eu un bon héritage.**

**_ Il a donné pas mal d'argent à ma famille, objecta Emmett.**

**_ Je peux faire quelque chose. Attendez-moi!**

**Elle disparut dans les escaliers.**

**_ Elle est toujours comme ça?demanda Emmett.**

**_ Toujours, dit Jasper. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle. Spontanée, surprenante.**

**_ Il y a des inconvénients, dis-je. Ses visions ne sont pas toujours si sures.**

**_ Elles changent si le futur change, »dit Jasper.**

**J'eus du mal à accepter Jasper mais je devins vite proche d'Alice. Elle était si légère sans se préoccuper d'autre chose. Nous avions tous trouver une place et une moitié...sauf Edward. A quel point irais-je pour qu'Edward trouve une épouse? Je ne le savais pas encore. **

Le prochain chapitre concernant Emmett sera publié dans la journée (désolée pour le retard, j'ai fait une petite pause), N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!


	12. PDV Emmett

**Partie 5: Emmett**

Plus fort que jamais

**1937. J'étais parti depuis deux jours quand j'atteignis les montagnes d'Alakska. Brusquement, je me pris les pieds dans une racine enfouie sous la neige. Je me relevai, enlevai la neige quand un grognement retentit. Une énorme bête sortit d'une tanière. Je me collai face à une paroi. Mon fusil était derrière l'ours. Soudain, ce dernier me frappa.**

**« _ Au secours!criai-je.**

**Une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de mon torse et de mes bras. Malgré la douleur, j'essayai de repousser l'ours. Un bruit attira mon attention: une jeune femme nous fixait. Elle était blonde, ses yeux étaient d'une étrange nuance dorée. Ses dents étaient dévoilées, ses yeux braqués sur moi. Elle s'aperçut que je la regardais et sauta sur l'ours.**

**_ Non! »m'écriai-je avant de tomber.**

**Bien que je me sentais partir, je m'efforçai de rester conscient. Je voyais mal comment cette femme pouvait terrasser un ours de ce gabarit. Je me tournai vers la personne. L'ours gisait au sol, mort. Je regardai la femme. Pas un cheveu de travers, pas de vêtement déchiré. Seul un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle s'essuya avec une feuille avant de venir vers moi. Nous échangeâmes quelques mots. Sa voix était claire, rassurante. Mes yeux se fermaient seuls. Elle me prit et je pris à peine conscience que l'on bougeait jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dépose sur un lit. J'entraperçus une lumière vive. Puis je sentis quelque chose humide sur mon torse. L'ange pansait mes blessures.**

**Nous fûmes seuls pendant quelques instants quand Rosalie se raidit. Soudain une voix retentit.**

**« _ Inutile, Carlisle arrive. Je voulais te prévenir. C'est le seul qui puisse t'aider. »**

**Puis je perdis connaissance. Plus tard, je sentis quelque chose lacérer ma gorge, mes poignets, mes coudes. Bizarrement, je ne sentis rien mis à part un léger picotement dans mes jambes. Ce fut supportable au début puis le picotement laissa vite place à une brûlure intense. Cela dura assez longtemps puis j'ouvris les yeux. Rosalie se tenait à côté de moi, me caressant les cheveux. Quand je tournai la tête vers elle, elle se figea tout en me souriant. Je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivre, un homme plus âgé aux cheveux blonds et une femme brune. Tous trois avaient les yeux dorés. L'homme blond s'avança vers moi.**

**« _ Bonjour, dit-il. Je me présente. Carlisle Cullen, ma femme Esmée, et Edward que je considère comme mon fils. Tu connais déjà Rosalie. Elle nous a raconté votre discussion dans le bois. Elle t' dit que nous étions de terribles prédateurs. Vis-à-vis des humains, c'est vrai.**

**_ Des humains?répétai-je. Vous n'en êtes pas?**

**_ Non, dit Carlisle. Et toi non plus désormais. Nous sommes des vampires.**

**Je le regardai, abasourdi.**

**_ Comme tu peux t'en souvenir, Rosalie a tué l'ours qui t'a blessé. Les 99%des vampires se nourrissent de sang humain. Nous, nous nous nourrissons de sang animal ce qui explique la couleur de nos yeux. Grâce à ce régime, nous pouvons côtoyer les humains, une fois la couleur de nos yeux dilués, bien sûr. Dans ton cas, tu devras attendre des mois sauf si tu décides de choisir ton propre mode de vie.**

**Rosalie grogna et se rapprocha de moi.**

**_ Rosalie, tu sais que je n'oblige personne à suivre ce régime, dit Carlisle. Il n'est pas difficile de retourner au mode traditionnel. Demande à Edward!**

**Elle le regarda, mi-furieuse mi- honteuse. Soudain, ma gorge me picota. Puis je pensais à ma famille: mon père trop âgé pour chasser, mes frères encore trop jeunes. Bien que je sois un vampire ce qui me parut plutôt cool, je ne pourrais pas revoir ma famille.**

**_ Je ne pourrais jamais revoir ma famille, n'est-ce pas? »demandai-je.**

**Carlisle m'expliqua qu'il serait dangereux que je les voie vu ma jeunesse. Soudain, Edward revint avec une bourse. Il y avait une dizaine de liasse d'argent. Il me proposa de les donner à ma famille pour qu'ils manquent de rien. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait désormais une famille et que j'y étais inclus. Touché, j'acceptai.**

**Après m'avoir expliqué comment chasser, je voulus leur laisser une lettre. Edward alla chasser, me laissant seul avec Rosalie.**

**« _ Tu ne dois rien leur dire, me précisa Rosalie. Cela pourrait les mettre en danger. Moi-même, je n'ai pas pu revoir ma famille.**

**J'acquiesçai.**

**_ Appuie-toi sur mon dos pour écrire. Nos corps sont durs comme la pierre.**

**Je posai la feuille et écrivis.**

_**Ma chère famille,**_

_**Je ne reviendrais pas à la maison. Je vais bien, rassurez-vous.**_

_**Je ne peux en dire plus. J'ai rencontré une femme charmante et j'en suis éperdument amoureux. Je vous envoie de l'argent afin de subvenir à vos besoins. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour vous.**_

_**Je pense très fort à vous, Emmett.**_

**Edward arriva peu après et partit vers le Sud tandis que Rosalie et moi allâmes chasser.**

**Après la visite des Volturi, nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Esmée et Carlisle vinrent nous voir tandis qu'Edward monta.**

**« _ Il ne fait aucun doute que vous formez un couple, dit Carlisle. Nous avons réaménagé ta chambre, Rosalie... Ou devrais-je dire la vôtre.**

**Nous nous regardâmes, surpris.**

**_ Tu me diras tes tailles, Emmett, dit Esmée. J'irais t'acheter des vêtements dans la journée. Et si tu veux des livres, dis-le moi. Je t'en achèterai.**

**Rosalie pouffa. Carlisle sourit.**

**_ Merci, Esmée, dis-je.**

**_ Rosalie, veux-tu venir avec moi?demanda Esmée. Faire du shopping seule n'est pas amusant.**

**_ Si tu veux, dit Rosalie en me regardant.**

**_ Je peux survivre, dis-je. Je ferai connaissance avec Carlisle et Edward.**

**_ Désolé je ne peux pas, dit Edward en redescendant. Je vais étudier.**

**_ Quoi?demandai-je, surpris.**

**_ Depuis deux ans, j'ai repris ma scolarité. Je suis actuellement en Terminale. Je vais y aller, je vais être en retard.**

**_ Prends ma voiture, je reste ici, dit Carlisle.**

**Edward prit des clés et partit.**

**_ Et nous?demanda Rosalie.**

**_ Prenez la voiture d'Esmée. Tu ne t'en sers jamais, dit-il à son épouse. Elle ne fait qu'objet de décoration.**

**_ Très bien, acquiesça Esmée. Allons-y.**

**Les filles partirent. Carlisle me regarda avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. Je le regardai. Il lisait un magazine.**

**_ Qu'y a-t-il?me demanda-t-il soudainement. Ce n'est pas parce que je lis que je ne te vois pas. Tu as du remarquer que tu étais plus attentif aux sons.**

**_ Oui, dis-je. Puis-je vous poser une question?**

**_ Tutoie-moi, dit Carlisle. Et oui, tu peux me poser une question. C'est à propos de Rosalie, je suppose?**

**_ Oui. Elle m'a parlé des deux dernières années.**

**_ Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement?**

**_ Ce qui lui est arrivée et son comportement. J'ai du mal à croire et l'imaginer repliée sur elle.**

**_ Rosalie a un caractère bien trempé. Mieux vaut ne pas lui changer ses habitudes, dit-il avec un sourire. Humaine, elle vivait un conte de fées. Une famille aisée, un fiancé à la carrière prometteuse. Mais un soir, tout a viré au cauchemar.**

**_ Comment en sais-tu autant sur elle?**

**_ Edward les a espionné chaque jour pendant près d'un mois. Il les avait croisé un jour et l'esprit de King était repoussant. Je le lui ai demandé. Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il arrêtait tant il était dégoûté par les fiancés. D'une part, Rosalie était naïve, de l'autre King se fichait d'elle. Je ne pourrais te dire pourquoi mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis allé en ville et malgré moi, j'ai assisté à la chose la plus immonde que l'on puisse faire à une femme.**

**Je sifflai de rage. Carlisle resta impassible.**

**_ Après, je suis allé la voir. Elle perdait du sang et ne pas a sauver aurait été du gâchis. J'ai moi-même transformé Edward et Esmée. Edward a été simple à contenir dans la mesure où il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Esmée était un peu plus facile car elle m'aimait. Elle n'aurait rien fait qui puisse me blesser. Cela a été nettement plus difficile pour Rosalie. Elle n'aurait jamais choisi cette vie si elle avait eu le choix. Elle s'est rapprochée d'Esmée car elles vivent le même manque. Elle a toujours été soit agressive soit distante avec Edward et moi. Je sais que l'amour peut transformer un vampire, j'en avais fait les frais. Mais là... c'était inespéré. D'un jour à l'autre, elle a quitté son état de colère, de haine à celui de protectrice, presque maternelle. Rosalie ne voulait pas te transformer. Pourtant elle savait que tu en pourrais rester avec elle en étant humain. Rosalie s'est métamorphosée.**

**_ J'ai l'impression qu'on parle de deux vampires différents.**

**_ C'est vrai, pourtant c'est bien elle, dit Carlisle.**

**Je le regardai un moment.**

**_ Cela... ne te dérange pas de... me parler d'elle?**

**_ Oui et non, dit Carlisle. Je respecte chaque créature, humain ou vampire. Son passé, son histoire, ses actes... Edward est parti vivre quelques temps comme un nomade, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Esmée et Rosalie ont aussi tué des humains, pourtant je ne les jugent pas. Certaines personnes sont plus facile à communiquer que d'autres. Esmée et Rosalie ont vécu quelque chose de terrible dans leur vie humaine. Même si elle y pense souvent, Esmée ne se résigne plus à en parler sans éprouver une grande douleur. Et cela, grâce à Rosalie. Edward nous laisse autant d'intimité que possible. J'aurais pu laisser Rosalie te parler d'elle autant que je l'ai fait mais cela aurait pris du temps. Et le temps est précieux lorsqu'on est un jeune vampire.**

**Il se leva et alla en face de la fenêtre. **

**_ Je ne sais pas si elle m'en voudra que je t'ai parlé d'elle, dit-il avec un petit rire. Il y a quatre jours, elle m'aurait détesté, haï. Aujourd'hui, je pense qu'elle le prendrait bien. Pourquoi te poses-tu autant de questions sur vous?**

**_ J'ai peur de mal m'y prendre avec Rosalie, avouai-je. Cette nuit, je l'ai embrassée. C'était étrange. J'avais peur qu'elle me rejette. Pourtant, c'était naturel.**

**_ Rosalie t'aime. Elle a peut-être eu des doutes comme on en a tous. Mais tu sauras lui donner un sens à sa vie. J'ai vécu un siècle seul avant de vouloir un compagnon. Longtemps déçu, je me suis résigné à transformer moi-même un humain. Je me suis senti mieux après la transformation d'Edward.**

**Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Je sursautai tandis que Carlisle alla répondre.**

**_ Tanya? Qu'y a-t-il?... Oui, je suis au courant... Venez à la maison, je vous expliquerai. Venez d'ici une demi-heure... Très bien, à tout à l'heure.**

**Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi.**

**_ Tanya est une amie qu'Edward et moi avons rencontré quand il était encore qu'un jeune vampire. Elle a deux soeurs et cohabite avec un couple. Le mâle, Eleazar, est un vieil ami que j'ai rencontré lorsqu'on était chez les Volturi. Je te raconterai plus tard. Eleazar a un don aussi, il peut deviner si un vampire ou un humain a un pouvoir ce qui était très utile pour les Volturi. Il y a aussi Kate, une des soeurs de Tanya, qui peut électrocuter une personne grâce au toucher.**

**_ Oh, dis-je.**

**J'étais un peu effrayé mais je n'osai pas trop bouger à cause des vêtements.**

**_ J'aimerais que les filles reviennent, dit Carlisle. Tu dois être serré dans cette chemise.**

**_ Un peu.**

**J'étendis le bras droit quand un craquement retentit.**

**_ Oups, dis-je en regardant le trou au niveau de mon bras.**

**_ Ah, les voilà!**

**J'entendis des pneus sur le bitume quand une voiture noire se gara devant la maison. Esmée et Rosalie entrèrent avec des sacs.**

**_ Nous t'avons acheté une vingtaine de chemises et de pantalons, dit Rosalie. Va te changer!**

**Je leur souris et montai me changer. Quand je redescendis, cinq vampires arrivèrent. Carlisle alla leur ouvrir tandis que Rosalie vint se mettre près de moi.**

**« _ Carlisle!dit une femme blonde. Bonjour Esmée. Rosalie. Oh!**

**_ Entrez, dit Carlisle. Je vous présente Emmett. Il a été blessé par un ours pendant qu'Esmée et Rosalie chassaient. Il a à peine un jour. Emmett, voici Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar et sa compagne Carmen.**

**_ Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?demanda Esmée, surprise. Des problèmes?**

**_ J'espère pas, dit Irina, agacée. Nous avons senti une odeur de sang humain près de la maison et une odeur d'italiens!**

**_ Irina, calme-toi, dit Carmen. Tu es au courant?**

**_ Le sang que vous avez du sentir est celui d'Emmett. Et les Volturi sont bien venus jusqu'ici. Ils allaient vers le Sud.**

**_ J'ai pourtant fait attention de passer loin de la maison, dit Rosalie. Peut-être pas assez loin.**

**Les cinq vampires la regardèrent, surpris. Esmée pouffa.**

**_ Rosalie est tombée amoureuse d'Emmett dès qu'elle l'a vu dans la forêt, dit Carlisle. Ca peut surprendre, je sais. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle l'a ramené ici, elle s'est métamorphosée.**

**_ C'est... époustouflant, dit Kate. Ne t'inquiète pas, la trace du sang de ton ami ne permet pas de venir jusqu'ici. **

**Eleazar me regarda puis il soupira en même temps que Rosalie.**

**_ Pas de pouvoir, dit-il. Finalement, tu n'as eu que de la chance avec Edward.**

**_ Apparemment, dit Carlisle.**

**Puis ils allèrent dans le salon discuter. Carmen et Tanya nous observèrent et je remarquai la couleur de leurs yeux.**

**_ Vous aussi?demandai-je.**

**Carmen sursauta quand je parlai. Eleazar vint se mettre devant elle, protecteur. Rosalie grogna, tout en me protégeant.**

**_ Tout va bien, dit Carmen à son compagnon. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle.**

**_ Désolé, dis-je.**

**_ Ne t'excuse pas, dit Tanya. C'est normal. Nous sommes les seuls vampires qui se nourrissent de sang animal, en dehors de la famille de Carlisle. En tout cas, je n'en reviens pas du changement chez Rosalie.**

**_ Personne n'en revient, dit Esmée. Vu que vous êtes ici, pouvez-vous accueillir Edward cette nuit? Il devrait étudier en principe.**

**_ Bien sur, dit Tanya, surprise.**

**_ Pourquoi?demanda Rosalie.**

**Esmée la regarda.**

**_ Carlisle et moi allons chasser, dit-elle. Vous avez la maison pour vous. Avoir un peu d'intimité lorsqu'on a Edward dans les parages ou des vampires qui ne dorment pas...**

**_ Oh, merci, » dit Rosalie, gênée.**

**Trois ans plus tard, je demandai à Rosalie de m'épouser ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. La vie était simple depuis que j'étais un vampire. Nous formions une véritable famille. Il n'y avait pas de désaccords ce qui était rare. Rosalie et moi vivions un conte de fées.**

**Alors que l'on revenait de notre second voyage de noces, nous accueillîmes deux nouveaux vampires. Alice était facile à vivre contrairement à son ami, Jasper. Pourtant, ils ne nous quittèrent pas. Tout était simple, tout le monde était heureux en couple sauf Edward. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être aussi près d'une humaine...**

Voici la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Je mettrai rapidement le début de ma deuxième fic basée sur Renesmée. Merci à chattoncharmant qui m'a suivie depuis le début. Et merci aux autres review que j'ai également eu.


	13. Réponses aux reviews

Bonjour!

Je crée spécialement un chapitre à part pour répondre aux différents reviews.

1) Irais-je jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella et Renesmée?

Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être leur point de vue sur ces deux personnes qui changeront leur vie. Pour l'instant, rien n'est prévu.

2) Concernant les petites erreurs temporelles, elles ont été rectifiées.

3) Pourquoi Edward était en colère?

'Edward a surtout été surpris qu'un vampire tel que Jasper intègre leur famille. Disons que son passé lui fait un peu peur.


End file.
